


Admirador secreto

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que se mudó de casa, Bill siente que lo observan. Georg, su mejor amigo, dice que está paranoico, y Tom… a Tom no le gusta términos como “mirón” u “obsesionado”, él prefiere “admirador secreto”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Este es Bill, este es Tom

Bill estacionó en el lugar de siempre y bajó presuroso del auto; apenas tenía el tiempo justo para prepararse apropiadamente para su cita. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y lo contestó con un “¡Georg!” alegre, dejándose llevar por la conversación con su mejor amigo, sin embargo, mientras se las arreglaba para no dejar caer su teléfono y rebuscaba las llaves de su casa en su bolso, sintió lo de siempre: un estremecimiento desagradable que partió desde su columna provocando que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran.

Alguien le estaba observando.

Tenía esa sensación desde que se había mudado a la casa que su tío favorito le había dejado después de jubilarse, sacar del banco sus ahorros de  toda su vida e irse a vivir a un pequeño piso en una isla española teniendo en mente no volver a poner un pie Alemania lo que le restaba de existencia.

— _¿Bill? ¿Estás ahí? Has quedado callado de repente_

Bill no respondió, sacando triunfante sus llaves y entrando con rapidez a su hogar. Recién cuando cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, suspiró aliviado.

—Geo, ha vuelto a pasar —dijo mortificado, pasándose los dedos por el cabello—. Sé que un tipo horrible está rondándome.

Como siempre, Georg lo tildó de paranoico y le hizo recordar que debía estar listo en cuarenta y cinco minutos para su cita a ciegas. Bill rodó los ojos y colgó. Subió al segundo piso y se sacó las botas, planeando darse un baño rápido y olvidar la impresión de sentirse presa de alguien que no tenía mejor cosa que clavarle la mirada encima.

Pero lo cierto era que Bill sí era observado, y los escalofríos y la incomodidad eran producto de un par de ojos marrones.

Toni Kaulitz, el tío abuelo de Bill, había sido mujeriego toda su vida y, a pesar de que estuvo a punto de casarse un par de oportunidades, o amarrarse la soga al cuello, como solía bromear, nunca lo hizo. Para las navidades que no le apetecía pasar solo o en compañía de su novia del momento, siempre iba a visitar lleno de regalos a su sobrina Simone donde era recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Contrariamente a lo que se podría pensarse, a Toni le encantaban los niños y nunca olvidó enviarle un presente espectacular al pequeño Bill o de jugar a lo que fuera que su imaginativo sobrino nieto inventara.

De ahí era que Bill se había vuelto el sobrino favorito de Toni, y Toni en el tío favorito de Bill;  y, por eso mismo, el regalo-casa había sido aceptado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así significase irse al otro extremo de la ciudad y gastar el doble en combustible, ansioso por librarse de pagar el alquiler del apartamento diminuto y sobrevalorado en el que vivía.

Pronto se cumpliría mes y medio desde que había trasladado con sus cosas.

A Bill no le interesaba en particular hacer migas con sus vecinos, inmerso en sus estudios y su trabajo a medio tiempo en una galería de arte, por lo que sus conocidos del barrio se reducían a un par de ancianas que habían ido a presentarse y a cotillear qué había sucedido con Toni.

Pero sociable o no, desde el día uno se había sentido observado y como es fácil de concluir, Bill no estaba paranoico.

 

Tom era un chico que vivía al frente de la casa Kaulitz, y sí, él era quien miraba a Bill. Sin embargo, diferente a lo que se podría imaginar, no era un hombre horrible en sus cincuentas, solterón, con calva y tenebroso.

Es más, distaba en mucho de serlo: Tom rondaba la edad de Bill, tenía cornrows negras y utilizaba ropa dos tallas más grandes. Era guapo, de contextura delgada pero con músculos bien definidos, fruto de considerables horas en el gimnasio. Georg, a primera vista, lo hubiera catalogado como alguien que entraba en los gustos Bill… y de cualquiera, en realidad.

Tom había crecido con unos padres que lo querían y rodeado de buenos amigos. Había tenido una niñez repleta de juguetes y cariño, y una adolescencia satisfactoria entre novias y experiencias juveniles llenas.

Su padre había muerto hacía unos años, lo cual, después de una lucha difícil y complicada contra el cáncer, había sido como un respiro. Al ser hijo único, había heredado el negocio familiar y con la ayuda de un amigo de confianza, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en la cadena de tiendas que había fundado su abuelo.

En el aspecto físico y en el monetario le iba bien y podía obtener mujeres cuando quisiera poniendo en sus labios la sonrisa adecuada, esa que el tío Toni, como llamaba a su vecino con el que a veces hablaba y a medida que fue creciendo se convirtió en su principal consejero, le había enseñado que ninguna fémina podía resistirse.

A Tom no podía irle mejor.

Por eso no entendía qué maldita obsesión le hacía fijarse en el chico que se había mudado a la casa del tío Toni.

 

Bill y Tom no se conocían oficialmente y ni siquiera se habían visto cara a cara porque este último lo había evitado a toda costa, nadando en un mar patético de pura negación inicial.

Tom nunca le había echado ojo a ningún chico, pero no había estado contando con que Bill fuese la excepción a cualquier regla desde que llegó a los quince años y notó que podría tener a cualquiera que quisiera sin importar edad, sexo o preferencia sexual.

Bill tenía el cabello teñido de negro, lacio y largo hasta mitad de la espalda. Su figura era delgada y sus piernas, a opinión de Tom, medían como tres o cuatro metros; era muy alto, se maquillaba, acostumbraba a vestir prendas de diseñador, a usar botas y bolsos al hombro, y era absolutamente hermoso. Una belleza de esas que quitaban el aliento.

Tom no podía quitarle la mirada de encima y había faltado a trabajar más en el último mes de lo que había faltado en dos años. Turbador y todo, no podía armarse de valor para aceptar su gusto-obsesión-medio enamoramiento, cruzar la calle, tocar la puerta y presentarse.

 

Bill, en su dormitorio, acabó de quitarse las botas y las dejó a un lado, proyectando guardarlas luego. Se sacó la camiseta, para impresión de Tom que estaba viéndole con sus binoculares al otro lado de la calle, y consultó su reloj, haciendo un mohín al descubrir que no le alcanzaba para lavarse el cabello.

Una de sus reglas personales era nunca, jamás aceptar citas a ciegas luego de un desastre ocurrido en la escuela del cual apenas acordarse significaba sentir arcadas. Pero había pasado que Georg había sacado la tarjeta amistad y no había podido más que acceder con uno de los ceños más fruncidos que la humanidad hubiese podido presenciar.

Para decepción de Tom, Bill corrió la cortina antes de desnudarse por completo.

 

Durante las semanas que Tom había estado observando a Bill, había podido descubrir varias cosas que le hechizaban; algunas insignificantes, otras vergonzosas y muchas asombrosas.

Por ejemplo, Tom sabía que Bill podía tomarse horas tratando de elegir el atuendo correcto para al final optar por un simple jean y camiseta y concentrarse extra en los accesorios. Sabía que Bill podía mirar capítulos repetidos de comedias estadounidenses y no fallaba en reírse con los mismos chistes o que las películas románticas eran sus favoritas pero prefería verlas solo para evitar burlas del amigo que más seguido iba a visitarle, un chico con cabello castaño alisado y ojos verdes.

También sabía que cada lunes se imponía no fumar más, marcándolo en su calendario, y que cada tarde, al regresar y prepararse la cena, encendía un cigarrillo y contemplaba el humo a la luz de velas aromáticas al parecer sintiéndose vencido y diciéndose a sí mismo: “la próxima semana será, entonces”.

Tom sabía que la vida sentimental de Bill era un desastre: en el mes y unos días que había estado a la mira, lo había visto llegar con algunas personas y cerrar las cortinas, pero nadie llegó a pasar la noche entera.

Bill estaba feliz con su vida, con sus estudios y su trabajo, pero Tom a veces no evitaba pensar que se sentía un poco solo. Qué tan cierto era eso, no podría saberlo hasta que hablara directamente con él.

Porque Tom planeaba hacerlo.

Algún día.


	2. Este solo es el comienzo

Ese lunes, Bill miró la cajetilla casi completa que reposaba en su velador y la lanzó al cesto de basura, estiró los brazos al levantarse de su cama y escuchó cómo su espalda crujía antes de ponerse la ropa que había elegido el día anterior. Era una mañana con rayos débiles de sol por la temporada pero ni eso ni el frío evitaron que la energía con la que había despertado se evaporara mientras agarraba una fruta camino a su auto. Inscribirse en un gimnasio desde siempre había sido una locura para él que de atlético no tenía un ápice, sin embargo, se hallaba determinado a deshacerse de sus malos hábitos.

Malos hábitos como ver capítulos de comedias estadounidenses una y otra vez, sin importar qué tan repetidos fuesen. O como fumar varios cigarrillos religiosamente en cada cena, en las tardes heladas y lluviosas o cuando se sentía demasiado nervioso e inquieto.

«Malos hábitos como establecer contacto visual con cada hombre guapo que veo», se dijo con firmeza, ignorando las miradas que recibía de todos excepto de la chica que le enseñaba las instalaciones del lugar.

 

Para Tom esa mañana no fue muy distinta a cualquiera otra al principio. Desayunó ligero viendo las noticias de las seis, jugó con Aquiles, su pequeño cachorro que se había convertido en una gigantesca mole peluda, y trotó a su gimnasio de siempre después de constatar que Bill, como sabía que se llamaba su vecino gracias a haber espiado de casualidad, _mucha_ casualidad, su correo, no se hallaba a la vista.

Fue cuando estaba haciendo su última serie de pesas cuando descubrió que, en realidad, esa mañana no sería como el resto.

Bill se encontraba ahí. Bill dirigiéndose hacia las máquinas, hablando con Jane, la encargada de ese turno.

Bill pasando por su lado, a menos de medio metro, y por suerte haciendo caso omiso a los ojos clavados en su rostro.

Su cuerpo se había endurecido y no fue hasta que empezó a registrar nuevamente la música, al Bill estar ya lejos en dirección a los vestidores, que se movió. Lo primero que su cerebro aceptó fue que Bill era muchísimo más impresionante de cerca que a la lejanía o a través de las lentes de sus binoculares. Lo segundo fue que era tarde y debía ducharse para irse al trabajo, eso significaba ir a los vestidores de los que Jane había retornado sin Bill.

 

Bill se había quedado mirando su casillero, sintiéndose menos animado por la perspectiva de sudor, dolor muscular y esfuerzo, y había tenido que llamar a Georg para el apoyo moral necesario para no dar media vuelta y huir despavorido. El ruido amortizado de la puerta le hizo girar y por inercia le dirigió una sonrisa tenue a la persona que había entrado, un hombre que en cualquier otra situación hubiese activado todas sus alarmas. Fingió organizar sus objetos personales a la vez que le dirigía ojeadas de soslayo al recién llegado, a su pecho que quedó al descubierto al sacarse la camiseta empapada de sudor, a sus ajustadas trenzas negras y su bonito perfil.

Vaya día que había elegido para pensar en practicar la abstinencia.

No intercambiaron palabras.

 

Tom, al sumergirse en el agua caliente, se sintió bastante patético. ¿Acaso tenía quince y estaba frente a la primera chica que le gustaba?

Ante su propio pensamiento la risa resonó en el baño. Ese barco había zarpado hacía mucho, porque Bill, por más belleza que poseyera, era hombre; porque a veces estaba perfectamente bien con eso, otras no tanto así.

¿Y _gusto_? Claro, sumándole que sabía las rutinas de Bill, que se teñía el cabello e incluso se atrevía a afirmar que la fantasía de ejercitarse se le iba a hacer muy complicada por lo indisciplinado que era, lo cual lo sabía por las noches que se había amanecido cumpliendo trabajos para clases que le habían sido dejados semanas atrás.

Solo faltaba que le revisara la basura.

Y había estado a punto, una vez. Pero a la locura le había puesto un límite.

No volvió a cruzarse con Bill, para su alivio o desazón, no sabía, y llegó a su trabajo a tiempo. Se había dado el lujo de faltar más de lo que debía por su _hobby_ y tenía que dejar de ser tan irresponsable.

—Esa expresión indica que estás pensando en el inocente muchacho que acosas —comentó Gustav en cuanto Tom ingresó a la oficina.

—No sé de qué hablas —contestó frescamente, a pesar de que el muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas podría haberlo delatado.

—Por supuesto, y yo soy la reina de Suecia.

Sin quererlo, Tom se formó una imagen mental que le hizo sonreír. Gustav era un hombre rubio con gruesas gafas negras, unos pocos años mayor que él que había sido un trabajador de confianza de su padre y ahora representaba la columna vertebral de la empresa. Con franqueza, Tom sabía que hubiera llevado a la quiebra el negocio de su abuelo si no fuera por él, y por eso estaba agradecido. Y también por eso mismo, Gustav era muy querido y sabía de su “admiración”, como se imponía a llamarlo, por Bill.

Gustav estaba felizmente casado desde hacía un par de años con una maravillosa mujer llamada Natalie a la que había conocido por medio del hermano de esta, Andreas. Ellos cuatro formaban un grupo peculiar que de vez en cuando se reunían para ir de clubs o disfrutar de una cena tranquila, tranquila siempre y cuando Andreas no estuviera envuelto en sus líos amorosos que a cada respiración que daba parecían amontonarse más y más.

 

Era la hora de almuerzo, y a diferencia de Georg que miraba con ojos brillantes el plato que tenía delante, dispuesto a atacarlo con los palillos chinos ni bien el mozo se alejara,  Bill seguía hablando sobre su experiencia en el gimnasio y de lo adoloridos que estaban sus pobres brazos.

—Debiste flirtear con él —concluyó Georg con facilidad cuando su amigo le dijo del desconocido de los vestidores. Bill quedó pensativo para finalmente asentir.

—Lo haré si lo vuelvo a ver, supongo. Ah, no te he contado sobre el viejo verde.

Con eso se refería a su jefe. Tenía el permiso para ir a visitar su hogar, pero conseguirlo le había salido un poco más arduo de lo que había esperado. Empezaba a sospechar que el señor Donald tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por él, y a cada prueba que confirmaba su conjetura, la piel se le escarapelaba. Si eso seguía así, renunciaría.

—Yo que tú consideraría denunciarlo por acoso sexual en ambiente de trabajo —le había dicho Georg en una oportunidad—. Sacarías dinero.

Tal vez.

Bill había tenido no pocas experiencias desagradables gracias a su apariencia. Eso sin hablar de su acosador personal que tenía en su barrio. Cuando salía de su casa para el trabajo había tenido la misma sensación de siempre y, una vez más, Georg lo había tildado de paranoico. ¿Pero podía estar imaginándose semejante locura? Lo dudaba mucho.

—Por cierto, Georg, ¿le dijiste a tu amiguita loca que no quiero volver a salir con ella? —Georg dejó a mitad de trayecto su bocado de comida y sonrió.

—No es mi culpa que como cita sea un desastre. Como amiga está bastante bien.

—Pues tú como amigo estás bastante mal —bufó—. ¿Le dijiste, no? Quiero que deje de mandar sus mensajes que dan miedo.

—Sí, quedó devastada.

—Devastado quedé yo por esa cita —dijo Bill sin querer acordarse. Había confirmado que las citas a ciegas no eran para él, aquella había sido la última, y Georg estaba bien advertido.

Aburrido y sin mucho apetito, paseó la vista por el local, y llevó la mano a su boca para ocultar su bostezo, quejándose de nueva cuenta por el dolor de sus brazos.

De vuelta a su hogar luego de haber dejado a su amigo en su departamento, Bill sintió la misma e infaltable sensación odiosa que no le angustiaba en extremo pero distaba de ser placentera. Perdió la primera batalla consigo mismo y vio un capítulo de Friends, riéndose de Ross y sus pantalones de cuero.

Bill estaba por perder la segunda batalla, cigarrillo en mano y encendedor cuando escuchó un ruido que hizo que el corazón se le fuese a la garganta. Se hizo de un paraguas y avanzó sigiloso hacia la ventana de la que había provenido el sonido. No había nada. Quizá había sido un animal, se intentó confortar, lo cual de poco le valió al día siguiente que revisó a más conciencia y encontró las plantas de ese lado pisoteadas, como si alguien hubiese estado ahí.

 

Tom tenía límites impuestos, como estaba mencionado, uno era no revisar la basura de Bill, el otro, no acercarse a su casa bajo ninguna circunstancia.

 _Pero_.

Su idea había sido saciar su curiosidad de si Bill rompía o no su patrón de comportamiento y caía vencido por su adicción a la nicotina y las sitcoms, lo cual no podía saber debido a que todas las cortinas estaban echadas. Se amparó en la oscuridad y tomó las precauciones del caso como un gran abrigo con capucha y gorro, sin embargo, no contó con un gato que se materializó del aire y le maulló, sobresaltándole y haciéndole caer sobre su trasero.

Había estado a una nada de ser descubierto.

Su obsesión… bueno, _admiración_ debía terminar.

Cuando al día siguiente volvió a ver a Bill en el gimnasio y de nuevo recibió una sonrisa que provocó que sus rodillas se volviesen gelatina, supo que estaba equivocado.

Eso no había hecho más que comenzar.


	3. Este es Andreas (y esas fueron dos rosas)

Su rutina había quedado trastocada sin retorno.

Contra sus pronósticos y esperanzas, Bill no había desistido en su intención de ejercitarse. Durante aproximadamente una semana lo vio llegar puntual a las siete de la mañana, hacer algo de spinning por allá, levantar un poco de pesas por aquí e ignorar a cuanto hombre o mujer le sonriese con demasiada galantería. Tom estaba gratamente sorprendido de sus dotes de actor, fingiendo una indiferencia que era el último sentimiento que Bill tenía la capacidad de causar en la gente. No se le hacía fácil, sin embargo, ¿qué otra opción tenía, en realidad?

Cada una de las oportunidades en las que consideró aproximarse y presentarse la hilera incoherente de pensamientos que le atravesó fue: “es Bill, Bill es hombre, pero _es_ Bill, y podrá fumar como chimenea pero tiene una sonrisa que ilumina todo el lugar, una mirada que puede ser tan dulce como aniquiladora, y, y…”

Muchos “y” que al final no le hacían decidirse. Gustav le observó quedarse en silencio, sus ojos perdidos lejos de los estudios de mercado que estaban revisando para abrir otra tienda en Hamburgo.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Tom, saliendo de su ensoñación.

—Que si tú no invitas a salir a Bill, le diré a Andreas que lo haga.

—¡No te atreverías! —saltó de inmediato a la defensiva.

Gustav liberó una sonora carcajada antes de arreglarse los lentes en el puente de su nariz y seguir revisando los papeles. Tom intentó volver a centrar su atención en las cifras pero ya no pudo. Andreas significaba grandes, inmensos problemas.

Una vez que decidieron que lo mejor era esperar unos meses para volver a hacer el estudio de mercado, pasaron a tratar otros temas.

O Gustav intentó al menos.

—¿De verdad le dirías?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Gustav con el ceño fruncido, viendo las ventas de una de las sucursales de la ciudad. Antes de que Tom respondiera, se adelantó—: ¿Has visto que aquí los números no cuadran? Tenemos que llamar al supervisor.

Tom se levantó y se inclinó sobre el hombro del otro, notando a qué se refería.

Estaban en el trabajo, y era en el trabajo en lo que debía concentrarse sin que importarse que Andreas fuera encantador a los ojos de todos, que nada más que una descripción de Bill y la dirección donde vivía bastase para que los engranajes de su cerebro trabajasen.

Pero Gustav no se atrevería, se animó a sí mismo.

¿Verdad?

 

Bill hacía dibujos al azar en un cuadernillo que tenía. Todos los días eran lentos en la galería de arte a menos que hubiera una gran presentación de un artista emergente o de uno conocido; de lunes a miércoles eran los peores. Había rendido sus exámenes y como estaba libre por unas semanas había optado por ir a visitar a su familia por la navidad, el permiso de su jefe, tan fastidioso y amargado como era, por suerte ya lo tenía, solo tenía que esperar que llegase ese fin de semana.

—Mierda —susurró, cerrando el cuadernillo y guardándolo junto a su lápiz en su bolso. No tenía inspiración y aún le faltaba tres horas para el cierre.

Media larga hora pasó revisando en su teléfono las últimas novedades de sus amigos en Facebook, enviándole un mensaje a Georg diciéndole que le estaba creciendo moho, cuando escuchó el aviso de posibles clientes o simples admiradores del arte ingresando a la galería.

Su trabajo ahí consistía en informar precios si es que la pieza en cuestión estaba a la venta, sobre los autores de la pintura o técnicas empleadas, y, evidentemente, que no robaran.

Cuando vio que era una mujer rubia en altos tacos, y colgada del brazo de un hombre también rubio, rodó los ojos, dudando que pudieran estar ahí más de escasos minutos. Para su sorpresa, al rato la mujer rubia, después de recorrer mitad de la galería, se detuvo frente a una pintura y sonrió, como si la aprobara.

Sabiendo que era su turno de hacer aparición, fue hacia ellos y los saludó con una enorme sonrisa que sabía que cautivaba hasta al viejo cascarrabias del señor Donald.

—Este lienzo es uno de los trabajos más recientes de Bastian Liebermann —empezó a hablar sobre la pintura.

El trato fue cerrado sin mayores complicaciones. Bill notaba que el hombre, que luego se enteró que se llamaba Andreas cuando pagó, no dejaba de lanzarle miradas furtivas que años de ser objetivo de estas le habían enseñado a detectar sin falla.

 

Cuando Gustav presentó a Tom y Andreas, este no había perdido la ocasión de tratar de conquistarle. Dos años y medio más tarde todavía seguía intentándolo, aunque más por bromear que en serio. Tom ni siquiera se molestaba en seguirle el juego. No se declaraba homofóbico, sin embargo, había tenido que aparecer alguien como Bill en su vida para vislumbrar la posibilidad de que un hombre le pudiese gustar.

Bill quien ahora mismo había llegado a su casa del trabajo como lo podía ver a través de las cortinas de su habitación.

Bill que no se encontraba solo.

Andreas estaba con él, hablando tranquilamente, y con descaro se atrevió a guiñar el ojo en dirección a su casa antes de ingresar tras Bill.

Tom se había quedado como una estatua de sal de la que apenas se registraban signos vitales. Fue Aquiles con su gran hocico el que le hizo reaccionar, dándole lametones en la mano y ladrándole cuando no obtuvo caricias en respuesta.

Gustav jamás se hubiese esperado que Tom, hecho un torbellino, ingresara a su casa con una expresión entre desconsolada y furiosa, y le increpara confusamente por qué había tenido que meter la cuchara en un asunto que no era de su incumbencia. Es decir, estaban refiriéndose a Andreas, el hombre que se las había arreglado para estar con cinco personas a la vez por más de medio año sin que ninguna sospechase de la otra.

Natalie tuvo que intervenir para imponer algo de sentido de realidad en Tom ya que a Gustav no le dejaba hablar.

—Yo fui con Andi, ambos teníamos curiosidad de por qué estás tan obsesionado —dijo, ofreciéndole un té que aceptó a regañadientes.

—No estoy obsesionado.

—Lo estás —rebatió ella con una sonrisa y sacudiendo una mano en el aire—. Se ve fascinante el chico, te doy crédito por eso, y es muy apuesto. Entiendo el motivo por el cual te gusta, te quieres casar con él y tener sus hijos.

«Tener sus hijos», repitió mentalmente, abriendo los ojos de sobremanera por el escándalo mientras tanto Gustav como Natalie reían, contándole que Andreas estaba bajo advertencia y no haría nada.

Poco más y Tom se ahogaba en su mar de negación de _no-soy-gay_ ,pero ante la situación nueva que se le había presentado, forzada por sus, ahora no estaba tan convencido amigos, más le valía aceptar algo: quizá no era gay o siquiera bisexual.

Sufría de _billsexualidad_ , y su caso era de los graves.

Lo que le quedaba era cruzar los dedos para que Andreas no se contagiara sino _el_ desastre ocurriría.

 

Bill podía jurar que en sus brazos comenzaban a demarcarse sus músculos y que sus pantorrillas estaban endureciéndose. Se sentía más en forma de lo que había estado en toda, _toda_ su vida, sobre todo desde que había salido de la escuela de donde evadirse las horas de Educación Física se había vuelto su especialidad.

—No exageres, sigues tan escuálido como siempre —fastidió Georg, observando con atención a la gente que iba y venía en el gimnasio.

Por más que le quitase relevancia al compromiso que parecía haber asumido Bill, por dentro se hallaba asombrado. A pesar de que era cierto que aún tenía que soportar escuchar novedades sobre series como How I Met Your Mother y Bill todavía fumase, bastante menos que antes, se lo concedía, lo veía con actitud distinta.

—¿Entonces el tal Andreas qué? ¿Eh?

—Ya te dije, ayer que fue con su hermana a la galería lo conocí, hablamos un poco, resultó que teníamos varios conocidos en común y le invité un café en mi casa porque estábamos cerca.

—No es a eso a lo que me refiero.

—Oh, no. Estoy en abstinencia, ¿recuerdas? —Bill no dejó de levantar las pesas, bastante orgulloso de ahora llegar a cargar cinco kilos en cada brazo.

—Ni tú te la crees, seguro no has visto nada intere…  —Georg _tuvo_ que callar, enarcando una ceja al reparar que su amigo le sonrió a un chico que estaba yendo hacia la salida, su gesto fue correspondido—. Está bien, ¿qué fue eso?

—Es el de los vestidores, el que te conté. Siempre le sonrío pero es muy hetero para mí. Y antes de que alegues que eso no me ha detenido antes, soy un nuevo Bill, y este Bill quiere a alguien a largo plazo.

Georg largó una carcajada que hizo que Bill le diese un puntapié nada delicado en la espinilla.

Se sentía ofendido porque esa _sí_ era una meta que se había trazado.

El de los vestidores podía ser todo lo guapo que quisiese pero nada sucedería, no por su iniciativa. Quería tener disciplina, dejar de frecuentar clubs para conseguirse amantes de una sola noche y no morir de cáncer al pulmón, ¿no era mucho pedir, cierto?

Otra razón para asistir al gimnasio, y que se la guardaba para sí mismo, era que tenía miedo.

De su acosador al que, si es que pasaba a mayores, debía tener la fuerza física necesaria para enfrentar. El mismo por el que estaba ahorrando para reforzar la seguridad de su casa y consideraba la opción de comprarse un perro.

El mismo que le dejó dos rosas en su porche esa noche.

 

Aquiles era el responsable, según Tom, su perro había sido el que en su paseo nocturno arrancó varias plantas, sembrándole la idea mientras él recapacitaba sobre su recién asimilada _billsexualidad,_ así que cuando Bill vio las rosas, las levantó y contempló receloso los alrededores, acarició a su mascota detrás de las orejas.

Lo suyo era admiración lejana, no obsesión. Había diferencias marcadas entre uno y el otro.

Gustav, cuando al día siguiente supo lo que había hecho, quiso darse contra una pared porque parecía que Tom avanzaba un paso solo para retroceder dos.


	4. Este es Bill siendo amigable y este es Tom en plan ninja (o no)

Bill contempló su casillero, derrotado. Su semana de ejercicio sería echada a la borda por las festividades navideñas en donde lo único que hacía, aparte estar en familia, era colmarse de comida casera y no mover más músculos de lo requerido. ¿Podía haber elegido peor época para inscribirse en un gimnasio? Lo dudaba, tenía la peor sincronización del mundo.

Inhaló y exhaló dramáticamente, comprobando la hora. Había ido a recoger sus pertenencias y se le hacía tarde.

El desconocido de los vestidores salió de los baños y, como siempre, actuó como él si fuese parte de la decoración. Bill volvió a suspirar, mirándole directamente y le deseó feliz navidad con una sonrisa. Quería ser amable y, como pasarían varios días para que volviese a poner un pie en el lugar, si es que era tratado con rudeza o sequedad podría fingir que nunca había pasado.

—Para ti también —fue la respuesta que recibió al cabo de unos segundos.

Eso no estaba tan mal.

Bill siguió guardando sus objetos personales, reparando en que el desconocido mientras se vestía seguía viéndole de soslayo. Devolvió las miradas con la misma timidez hasta que volviendo a poner una sonrisa en sus labios se le acercó y estiró la mano.

—Soy Bill.

—Tom.

«Tom», repitió. Al fin, el guapo desconocido de los vestidores tenía nombre.

Tom tenía un cuerpo trabajado al que había tenido oportunidad de ojear disimuladamente varias veces y una sonrisa bonita. En definitiva, era la clase de hombre por el cual podía posponer su objetivo de entablar una relación. Cruzaron un par de palabras más, nada relevante, y se despidió.

En su casa, arreglando los detalles finales antes de partir a Magdeburgo, contempló las dos rosas que había puesto en un envase de vidrio encima de la mesa de la barra de la cocina. Era retorcido, mucho, pero no le habían regalado flores antes, y por eso, a pesar de que se le hacía un gesto demasiado cursi y, peor aún, seguro había sido un obsequio de su acosador, las había conservado.

Cuando esperaba su taxi para dirigirse al aeropuerto, se le ocurrió hacer algo como medida preventiva.

Sus únicas dos conocidas en la manzana seguían siendo las dos ancianas que el día de su mudanza habían estado ahí para averiguar qué había sido de su tío Toni pero no recurriría a ellas ni forzado por latosas.

La señora que le abrió la puerta de la vivienda que se hallaba justo al frente de la suya le sonrió y le invitó a pasar al reconocerle como su vecino, sorprendiéndole por lo agradable que era.

—No puedo quedarme, señora Trumper, pero en serio le agradezco que vaya a echarle un vistazo en mi ausencia a mi casa.

—Dime Simone, y no hay problema. A Toni siempre le tuve mucho aprecio, y hacerle un favor a su sobrino no será nada.

Bill volvió a agradecer, con una idea un poco más elevada de las personas de su calle, que entre las ancianas cotillas y su acosador, no estaba muy alta que digamos.

 

Ese día había sido uno lleno de emociones para Tom.

Primero casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando Bill le inició conversación, haciéndole sentir otra vez como una nena de catorce años ante su primer gran _crush_ , y segundo, cuando fue por unos papeles que había olvidado, vio otra vez a Bill. Entró por la puerta de la cocina, saludó a Aquiles que por suerte no vendió su presencia y del estudio sacó los documentos que necesitaba cuando le llegaron voces desde la sala.

Cuando confirmó quién era y escuchó toda la conversación, se retiró sigiloso.

Bill viajaría.

Todo el transcurso a su trabajo estuvo apesadumbrado. ¿A qué punto se había vuelto co-dependiente de estar a la expectativa de cada cosa que hiciera Bill, alias criatura fascinante?

Los días siguientes, vaya que lo supo.

Se sentía aburrido, como si no hubiese libro o película lo suficientemente interesante como para dedicarle más de unos minutos. Solo su trabajo salió beneficiado, ya que sin distracciones o un incentivo que lo llevase lejos, se concentró en números, fichas y demás, para agrado de Gustav que después de sonsacarle qué le pasaba, lo dejó en paz.

Ni siquiera ver a Andreas en navidad e increparle que mantuviera sus “garras” lejos de Bill, y luego escuchar lo que podía decirle de esos conocidos y lo que habían hecho en su _no-cita_ , representó una diversión.

Entonces Toni lo llamó y le pidió que hiciese algo que, para ser francos, sí se le había pasado por la cabeza pero había descartado por ir en contra de la ley, y terminar preso por allanamiento de morada y estar frente a frente a Bill en esas circunstancias se le hacía terrorífico.

“Es un folio que está en el ático”, había dicho Toni por teléfono, “en una caja de madera negra, no te será difícil entrar. Las llaves están debajo del ladrillo suelto al lado de la puerta, ya sabes, el tercero de la parte derecha. Es urgente”.

 

Bill se sentía libre después de días, y no era solo por estar en su hogar paterno sin atormentarse por mantener notas altas y mantener su beca de artes, o tener un merecido receso del hostigamiento de su jefe en su trabajo. Era porque no tenía la sensación de sentirse constantemente observado, era movilizarse como quisiera con las ventanas abiertas en su casa sin sentir escalofríos recorriendo su espina dorsal.

—Son vacaciones —canturreó feliz a Georg a través del teléfono—. ¡Tengo noticias! ¿Recuerdas el desconocido del vestidor? A que no adivinas qué sucedió.

 _—Te acostaste con él._

—No —rió.

«Todavía no, al menos», pensó.

Había tomado un receso de limitarse a fumar poco y con su hermana se habían dado maratones masivas de Scrubs. Dos de tres había fallado, y solo el hecho de que su ciudad de nacimiento no le gustase demasiado por jamás poder evitar toparse con algunos ex novios, evitó que fracasase en la última de sus metas.

Curiosamente, como consuelo había tomado al desconocido de los vestidores. Fumando y riéndose por las demenciales fantasías de JD, en su frustración decidió que lo intentaría con Tom, intentaría conquistarlo, pasar más allá de una noche de placer loco. No habían intercambiado más que numerosas sonrisas y pocas palabras, pero, ¿quién alguna vez se le había resistido?

 

La decoración era abismalmente distinta a la que la había tenido Toni, advirtió Tom, concluyendo que nada podía pasar si merodeaba un poco después de encontrar el folio que le había pedido. Para ser justos, considerando que Toni no se había preocupado más que por tener suficientes muebles eso no era tan difícil, pero aun así, Bill le había dado su toque a cada rincón.

Cuando había estado curioseando por la ventana no se había fijado más que en Bill sentado frente al televisor y ahora sentía como si pudiera estudiar palmo a palmo el hábitat de la criatura fascinante… y se dejó llevar.

Sonrió por las rosas en el florero, arrugó la nariz ante el contenido no saludable de su refrigerador, volvió a sonreír por los imanes en forma de letras que formaba en conjunto una “B” y hojeó por encima los cuadernos y libros de estudio de Bill, enterándose que la carrera que seguía era Cine luego de haber hecho miles de conjeturas al respecto.

Debatió varios segundos antes de subir al segundo piso y entrar a la habitación principal, que obviamente era la que había sido acondicionada con más esmero. No había un orden predominante pero tampoco era un caos, prendas en un buró, maquillaje y cremas con intrincados nombres franceses en el tocador, la cama hecha con muchos almohadones encima y un cobertor negro.

A duras penas se contuvo de revisar los cajones, sin embargo, cuando vio un cuaderno en un velador que a todas vistas parecía un diario, no puedo impedirse leerlo.

No resultó un diario _per se_ sino anotaciones de las más variadas como pensamientos al azar, tanto célebres como propios, nombres y direcciones tachados, apuntes de clases y garabatos sin sentido.

“Alguien me observa”, decía en una esquina de una hoja de las últimas escritas y el remordimiento hizo espirales en su estómago provocando que soltase el cuaderno, el cual no pudo levantar del susto que se llevó al oír la puerta de la entrada y a Bill hablando con rapidez.

 

Esa mañana, al regresar a Hamburgo Bill estaba fastidiado. Había tenido que adelantar su viaje de retorno un día porque sus padres planeaban visitar a amigos en Suiza, guardó cierta esperanza en que su hermana no fuese con ellos pero ella le había mirado como si estuviese chiflado. “¡Podré esquiar, Bill!”, chilló sin dejarle reclamar, haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué más podía esperar de una adolescente?

Al ingresar a su casa sacó el móvil para hablar con algún amigo y así no pasar esa noche encerrado con sus miserias y malhumor. Dejó caer su equipaje sin cuidado y se quitó el abrigo, contento con la idea de ir al cine, pero cuando colgó la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

Había escuchado un ruido proveniente del segundo piso, algo tenue, no obstante, inconfundible. Con el corazón prácticamente en la boca, agarró su mismo paraguas de la vez pasada y tragó saliva, subiendo grada a grada.


	5. Esta es una sonrisa de aquellas

Bill era de esas personas valientes que conserva la sangre fría cuando todo el mundo se queda estático de miedo, lo había sido desde niño, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera temor. Paraguas en mano, mientras subía las escaleras para constatar que su casa no hubiese sido allanada, su ritmo cardíaco era tan fuerte que resonaba en sus oídos y tenía la boca seca.

Revisó habitación por habitación, preparado para encontrar alguien espeluznante tras las puertas de cada clóset o debajo de las camas o muebles grandes. Su aplomo disminuyó un poco cuando volvió a escuchar otro sonido, ahora más fuerte, sin embargo, sacó su teléfono listo para pedir ayuda de ser necesario y corrió hacia su dormitorio que era el que quedaba inspeccionar.

No encontró nada.

Excepto su intento de diario en el suelo y las ventanas abiertas cuando él recordaba haberlas dejado cerradas.

Musitó sin sentidos una vez comprobado que no le hubiesen robado nada, realmente asustado por la invasión a su hogar ahora que sabía que era un hecho, y llamó a Georg para contarle y forzarle a que durmiera en uno de los cuartos para huéspedes hasta que instalara un sistema de seguridad.

 

Tom había mirado con pánico todos los rincones del lugar antes de ir hacia la ventana y pararse en el borde después de comprobar que cabía por ella. Antes de saltar incluso consideró enfrentar a Bill y contarle sobre el favor que había pedido Toni, pero al escucharle acercarse cada vez más, se lanzó.

Se había lanzado desde un segundo piso.

Desde un segundo jodido piso para evitar ser atrapado.

Su tobillo había crujido y el dolor se disparó de inmediato pero no evitó que corriera como alma que llevaba el diablo hasta ocultarse entre el frondoso jardín de una de sus vecinos más próximos, donde quedó recostado contra un árbol hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó y confirmara que estaba lastimado.

Andreas que, a diferencia de Gustav y su madre, se compadeció lo suficiente para acompañarlo al doctor, le escuchó apenas pudiendo contener la risa.

—Estás mal de la cabeza —exclamó con una carcajada cuando terminó su relato—. ¿No has pensado que quizá Toni le cuente a Bill?, es hasta lógico teniendo en cuente que ahora esa es su casa.

—No, me dijo que no quería importunarlo —respondió, tratando de seguirle el paso a Andreas que no tenía consideración con él y su pobre tobillo que había sufrido un esguince y por el cual tenía que usar una férula. Era el karma.

Castigo divino por tener una _afición_ desmedida hacia una persona.

Secretamente, no se arrepentía. A eso de haber tenido un atisbo del mundo interior de la criatura fascinante no podía ponerle precio, ni siquiera por tener que andar con cuidado y sin hacer ejercicio por un par de semanas.

—Oye, Andi —dijo cuando se las arreglaba para subir al auto—, no te gustará Bill, ¿verdad?

Andreas largó una risotada demasiado acalorada y larga para su gusto previo a negarlo. Tom frunció el ceño, sin insistir en el tema y decidiendo estar vigilante con sus cinco sentidos. Su amigo podía estar al tanto de cuánto así Bill era su persona favorita pero también más de una vez lo había visto apostar sin importarle perder o ganar amistades en pos de alimentar su vida sentimental.

 

Tom había conservado la llave de repuesto de la casa de Bill.

Los siguientes días en los que tuvo que mantener a mínimo su esfuerzo físico y se hallaba tendido en su cama acariciando la cabeza de Aquiles que dormitaba a su lado, fantaseaba con la idea de volver, revisar de comienzo a fin el cuaderno aquel y llenarse de los detalles de la vida de Bill que podía interpretar por su decoración, por su orden y su desorden, por los DVDs que tenía amontonados, la marca de cigarrillos que fumaba, y sus escasos libros que no eran relativos a sus estudios.

En otras palabras, satisfacer su _billsexualidad_ un poco, ya que a medida que pasaba el tiempo veía cómo crecía sin encontrar forma de desahogarse.

Por eso, cuando ya no pudo más, volvió a aparecer en el gimnasio, tobillo lastimado, férula, y todo.

 

Bill había tenido que renunciar a comprarse ropa nueva por una temporada con la finalidad de gastar ese dinero ahorrado en un sistema completo de alarmas; no había estado contento, Georg lo sabía bien por sus repetidas quejas y gimoteos al respecto, pero se había consolado pensando que estar seguro era mejor que estrenar un bolso Gucci.

Otra cosa que también le había agriado la semana era que el desconocido de los vestidores no se había dignado a aparecer.

—La vida es tan injusta conmigo —también se había quejado con Georg con un puchero—. Un acosador, me intentan robar, tendré que esperar _meses_ para mi bolso Gucci y encima esto.

Navidad lo había dejado bastante desmoralizado en cuanto a sus metas pero _Tom_ , Tom y sus músculos, Tom y su aparente timidez y su sonrisa le habían hecho poner el despertador y sentir la adrenalina de arrojarse a la aventura.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo se supone que iba a conquistarlo si ni siquiera se encontraba con él? Cuando al tercer día tampoco le vio ni la sombra, solo la culpabilidad de haberse quedado la noche anterior hasta la madrugada viendo las cuatro temporadas de The Big Bang Theory y riéndose de Sheldon le dio la fuerza de voluntad para ir al gimnasio.

Estaba en las máquinas, sintiendo el sudor resbalar en su espalda, cuando a esa sensación se le unió una que le estremeció de pies a cabeza. Era observado, pero no por ojos casuales o espontáneos. Tragó saliva y siguió levantando pesas, hasta que repentinamente cayó en que era lo mismo que le hacía sentir su acosador, es hombre que probablemente era un frustrado sexual en sus cuarenta, con calva avanzada y aún viviendo con sus padres.

Bajó con cuidado las pesas y exhaló profundo, girando con rapidez.

Ahí estaba el desconocido de los vestidores. Conversaba con Jane pero le miraba, y siguió haciéndolo cuando Bill le devolvió la mirada.

—Wow, eso luce doloroso —dijo señalando la férula cuando, haciendo acopio de sus agallas y su pueril alegría, se le acercó.

—Más o menos. —El estómago de Tom bullía como si contuviese… _mariposas_. Ante su reflexión tuvo que carraspear, sus mejillas cobrando ligero color, y haciendo que Bill le preguntara si estaba bien—. Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Bill, verdad?

—Sí, y tú eras… ¿Tom?

Ambos, interiormente, se felicitaron a sí mismos por su actuación.

“Desconocido de los vestidores” y “criatura fascinante” no eran buenos sobrenombres, eran muy conscientes de eso, así mismo de la meta que tenía uno y de la obsesión-admiración que tenía el otro.

Bill quiso alargar la conversación pero se mordió la lengua, haciendo un gesto y alejándose, más que satisfecho por su primer movimiento e ignorando la leve preocupación de la semejanza entre sentirse observado por su acosador y Tom, atribuyéndoselo a su imaginación y paranoia; el desconocido de los vestidores era joven, guapo y al parecer agradable, distaba mucho de la imagen que le asignaba al pobre hombrecillo que no tenía mejor ocupación que asediarle.

Su satisfacción que se elevó a la tercera potencia cuando volvió a encontrarse con el otro chico en los vestidores, cambiándose a ropa deportiva.

—¿Harás ejercicio con el pie lastimado? —quiso saber, sonriendo y sin dejar de desvestirse para entrar a los baños.

Estaba siendo agresivo.

Y funcionaba, lo podía decir por cómo a Tom se le hizo difícil formular una respuesta.

—Sí, es que tengo mi tobillo lesionado, no mis brazos.

—Oh, ya veo, suena lógico —dijo asintiendo y haciendo una cola baja con su largo cabello negro.

Bill continuaba sonriendo, y Tom, torpemente, continuó cambiándose.

En un momento en el que los dos estuvieron semidesnudos y sus ojos colisionaron con intensidad, comprobó que Bill todavía sonreía. Era la misma sonrisa no muy pronunciada y, a su vez, devastadora que le conseguía tragos gratis en los clubs, la misma que causaba que todo heterosexual se debatiera su opción sexual y que gente normal y corriente cuestionara si era de este mundo tanta belleza reunida en una persona.

A términos de Tom, era la criatura fascinante desplegando su mejor encanto, y no solamente eso, sino que iba acompañado de varias porciones de piel desnuda.

Ratificó que estaba condenado a rendirse.

—Tom.

—¿Uh? —dijo bajo, intentando recordar cómo amarrarse sus agujetas.

—¿No te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez?

En cuestión de segundos, Tom caviló sobre lo que era su afición, vio cómo una de las tetillas de Bill estaba perforada y un tatuaje en forma de estrella con la que podía tener la certeza que esa noche soñaría, ahuyentó los ramalazos de excitación y encogió un hombro, aparentando, no sabía qué tan mal, que la conmoción no recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—No veo por qué no.

 

Bill esa noche volvió a recibir dos rosas que, y con miedo, fastidio y frustración, se las no-agradeció al hombrecillo cuarentón que imaginaba que era su acosador antes de ponerlas en un florero al igual que las anteriores.

En su calendario nuevo por el cambio de año, el que reemplazaría el lleno de lunes fallidos en su afán de volverse no fumador, esa noche también marcó la fecha por capricho. No sabía por qué, pero el desconocido de los vestidores le daba buena vibra, hasta podía ser que con él pudiera tener la relación que tanto ansiaba.

 

Tom, desde el otro lado de la calle, binoculares en mano, sonrió satisfecho por la buena acogida que sus rosas recibieron.


	6. Esto es la mitad de una cita

Tom le hizo un gesto de adiós a su madre mientras hablaba agitadamente por teléfono con un gerente de una de sus tiendas que, al parecer, malversaba parte del dinero ganado, y se dirigió a su auto. Solo entonces advirtió que Bill también estaba saliendo a la calle y cabía la posibilidad de que le viera. Retrocedió a prisa los pasos que había avanzado y con oraciones atropelladas cortó la llamada.

—¿Te olvidaste algo? —preguntó su madre, extrañada.

—No, no —contestó, cuidando de que su figura no se notase por las ventanas—. ¿Qué opinas de mudarme?

—Tienes las puertas abiertas, lo sabes, tanto como para irte como para regresar —dijo Simone con despreocupación sin dejar de mirar el TV.

Con la muerte de su padre y al ser hijo único, no había considerado con seriedad dejar sola a su madre, pero considerando lo independiente que era Simone, no era más que una excusa para no tener que encargarse más allá de sus necesidades básicas, sumirse en la búsqueda de departamento, comprar muebles y otras tareas.

Ahora a eso debía sumarle que si se iba, ¿qué pasaría con observar a la criatura fascinante y seguir con interés los avances y retrocesos del abandono de sus malos hábitos?

—Genial, me estás botando —bromeó. Simone tornó los ojos, y centró su atención en él cuando vio que no tenía intención de irse pronto.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió levantándose del sillón y mirando a través de las cortinas transparentes. Bill estaba en el jardín delantero con una sopladora manual de nieve, sin duda dispuesto a despejar su entrada—. ¿Es por el vecino, el sobrino de Toni?

La relación que tenía con su madre era buena, medio distante pero sincera, así que Tom optó por la honestidad después de breves segundos de considerarlo.

—Sí —y reforzó su afirmación moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Lindo chico.

—Lo sé —dijo volviendo a menear la cabeza.

Ninguno añadió más.

Esperaron pacientemente a que Bill terminara de quitar la nieve antes de que Tom fuese hacia su auto lo más cautelosamente posible. Simone tampoco le cuestionó sobre eso. Aquella fue su salida oficial del clóset _billsexual_ con la única persona cercana que no sabía de su afición y no había resultado nada mal. Tom hasta se felicitó por ser provisorio y evitarse así la sorpresa que podía darse si Bill entraba en su vida de modo directo y eventualmente tuviese que rebelarle a Simone que sentía algo pequeñito-bastante-grande por un hombre.

 

Bill se encontraba ligeramente frustrado.

Por un lado, consigo mismo porque seguía recibiendo rosas de su acosador y con morboso y agridulce agrado también seguía poniéndolas en envases con agua.

Por el otro, con el ya no tan desconocido de los vestidores que no parecía dispuesto a dar el segundo paso para establecer una fecha para su cita. En una salida con Andreas, quien rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo su amigo, le contó la situación en busca de un consejo ya que, a su gusto, solo la mitad de veces las recomendaciones de Georg eran acertadas.

—¿Crees que lo haya espantado? —había preguntado con gravedad.

Andreas le dio una palmada en la espalda que estuvo a una nada de hacerle perder el equilibrio antes de negarlo y decirle que seguro el chico aquel era un imbécil. A Bill le dio la impresión de que su opinión era demasiado vehemente pero no dijo nada; tampoco comentó que así como había dado hecho el primer movimiento, era capaz de hacer el segundo.

Y lo hizo.

—Hey —saludó al día siguiente cuando se cruzó con Tom en los vestidores.

Como siempre lo hacían, uno cambiándose para empezar a ejercitarse, el otro recién bañado para empezar su rutina fuera del gimnasio. A Bill le gustaba pensar que, más adelante y si todo funcionaba como quería, iba a bromear con sus allegados diciendo que lo suyo había empezado como un “romance de vestidores”.

—Hola, Bill.

La sonrisa de Tom siempre le podía, sospechaba que en parte era porque la mayoría de oportunidades su torso se hallaba desnudo, aunque no podía tener la certeza.

—Hoy entro más tarde a trabajar —dijo casualmente—. Podríamos ir a desayunar cerca, conozco un buen sitio. Eso si puedes, claro, no te sientas obligado.

Bill estaba preparándose para desplegar otra de _esas_ sonrisas mueve-mundos para cerciorarse  de no recibir una negativa cuando Tom se le adelantó y asintió.

—No me siento obligado, te lo puedo asegurar.

Era un flirteo muy rudimentario pero Bill podía haber aplaudido de júbilo.

Tom, por su cuenta, a la vez que se las arreglaba para volver a ponerse la férula en su tobillo que todavía estaba lastimado, hubiese podido saltar en un pie. Ninguno de los dos era verdaderamente consciente del efecto que tenía en el otro, y por su propia salud mental era mejor por el momento.

 

La tarde anterior, cuando Tom se había obligado a botar la llave de la casa de Bill a sabiendas de que por el sistema de seguridad de todas maneras no le iba a servir, quedó consternado.

Pero lo cierto era que tenía la ocasión servida de dejar de ser un espectador de la vida de Bill y pasar a ser un actor en escena.

Solo debía dejar de portarse como un adolescente tonto.

Nunca había tenido problemas para conseguir a cualquier chica que quisiese, fuese para una relación seria o entretenerse unas horas, sin embargo, Bill no era ninguna “x” y su ceguera en la que no veía más que sus ademanes gráciles, lo adorable que era su lucha interna para dejar de fumar, sus ojos y sus miradas, lo reducía a un simple mortal sin experiencias de las que afianzarse para actuar.

Un simple mortal que ante el sentido del humor de Bill cargado de sarcasmo y sus risas armoniosas no pudo más que confirmarlo como su persona favorita en el mundo.

—Ese tal Georg suena como un caso —dijo cuando una historia más sobre el mencionado fue relatada. Bill dijo que sí, feliz.

La cafetería estaba semivacía, la mayoría de personas solo pasaban para comprar algo y dirigirse presurosos a sus trabajos. Tom pensó vagamente qué tan molesto estaría Gustav con él por llegar tarde y, a pesar de eso, levantó la mano para ordenar otro café.

Las incontables veces que se las había pasado contemplando a Bill se había formulado muchas interrogantes y ahora lo tenía ahí, a alcance de su mano.

—¿Eres gay? —decidió soltar la pregunta de rigor sin tapujos.

—Me gusta más el término pansexual —sonrió Bill—, pero hasta ahora he tenido más suerte con los hombres —encogió la nariz de forma encantadora y Tom quiso besarlo, resistiéndose apenas por falta de confianza—, o bueno, mala suerte desde el punto de vista que tengas. Lo positivo es que nunca tuve que decirle algo a mi familia, sabían que tenía algo diferente desde pequeño porque tenía actitudes que no iban acorde a mi edad y sexo —rió con suavidad—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Tom se quedó impávido un segundo y ocultó su perturbación bebiendo un sorbo de su taza.

—En realidad…

—¿Qué?

—En realidad —repitió—, siempre he andado con chicas.

Sería sincero. Al menos en eso. La respuesta que obtuvo de Bill le desconcertó: una carcajada larga y tendida que resonó en el cafetín y atrajo un par de ojos.

—¿Soy el primer hombre en el que te interesas?

—Precisamente —asintió con una sonrisa que hesitó en sus labios.

«Me sentiría halagado si no fuese una historia repetida hasta el cansancio», fue lo que Bill no pronunció con pesar. Le faltarían dedos para contar los hombres que se le habían aproximado cautivados, y no era cuestión de falta de humildad, eran hechos constantes y sonantes.

Georg bromeaba seguido diciéndole que era demasiado guapo para su propio beneficio.

Qué curioso, había tenido razón al inicio al creer que Tom era demasiado heterosexual para él. Tenía experiencias de ese tipo que habían tenido finales ásperos que no quería volver a atravesar, no quería volver a ser tomado como experimento para ver si preferían un sexo, el otro o ambos.

—¿Tienes un cigarro? —preguntó, su ánimo desinflado.

—Pensé que estabas tratando de dejarlo.

—Uh, ¿te he contado eso? —dijo sin darle importancia—. Mira, ya he pasado por esto —suspiró—, imaginé que no eras el prototipo de chico gay pero…

—Pero nada —interrumpió Tom, forzándose a superar la impresión de haber dejado la lengua demasiado suelta. No podía ser tan imprudente y revelarle a Bill que sabía más de él de lo que debía—. Me gustas —continuó—, he estado esperando esta cita y si no te dije nada fue porque no sabía bien cómo actuar.

—¿Te gusto?

—Me gustas —reiteró Tom, su cara ardía ligeramente pero era cuestión de hablar o callar para siempre.

Había sido franco y era fácil de adivinar que la noticia no le había sentado bien a Bill por razones suyas, experiencias pasadas de las que no podía haber tenido conocimiento.

—Tú también me gustas —sonrió Bill, cediendo. Las largas pestañas de Tom y su mirada convencerían a cualquiera—. Pero que quede constancia de que esta no es nuestra cita, es media cita. Un desayuno no cuenta como una completa en ningún universo.

Tom rió, y él le acompañó.

Al volver a su casa para cambiarse e ir a la galería, Bill escribió en su calendario: _primera “mitad” de cita con el desconocido de los vestidores: un éxito_ , y desechó su idea de comprar un paquete nuevo de cigarrillos para suplir el que días antes había botado a la basura. No había habido ni un beso, escandaloso a su consideración y según el patrón de sus citas previas en las que más de una había finalizado incluso sin ropa, y aún así había sido un diez redondo y macizo.

Eso era comenzar con el pie derecho.

Aquella noche, aparte de las dos rosas acostumbradas, recibió una pequeña nota en letra imprenta que decía “hoy quise besarte” que le mandó escalofríos de cabeza a pies.


	7. Este es Bill en modo detective

Gustav y Natalie escuchaban a Tom y no podían creérselo. Se habían reunido a cenar juntos, así lo hacían ocasionalmente, y después de que Natalie hablara hasta por los codos de lo insoportable que eran sus compañeras en el estudio fotográfico profesional donde era maquilladora, Tom había decido contarles sobre la nota que le había dejado a Bill.

—¿Qué clase de locura es esa? —preguntó Natalie, seriamente dividida entre reírse o asustarse. Optó por lo primero.

—Creí que podía ser un bonito detalle —murmuró Tom, refugiándose en tomar sorbos de su cerveza.

A diferencia de Natalie, Gustav no fue tan indulgente. Conocía a Tom desde que era un adolescente por haber estado trabajando con su padre y sabía que su amigo, sin buscarlo, podía cerrarse a las consecuencias de sus actos por su naturaleza cándida. En todos esos años había asumido como deber hacerle percatarse de esos otros aspectos que no veía con facilidad.

—Apuesto a que el pobre chico no tuvo una buena noche atormentado por el perturbado que lo acosa —dijo con el ceño fruncido cuando las carcajadas de Natalie murieron.

—Pero…

—Ponte en su lugar por un segundo, él no sabe que eres tú el de las rosas y la obsesión —Tom quiso refutarle, sin embargo, Gustav le chistó para que le dejase seguir—, su mente podría estar formulando miles de hipótesis y dudo que alguna le resulte demasiado agradable.

El sonido de la puerta, sumado a Andreas anunciando que había llegado el “alma de fiesta” y unas risas femeninas ante el chiste sin gracia, interrumpió la conversación.

 

Gustav estaba más en lo correcto de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

Después de leer la nota, Bill llamó a Georg con voz de ultratumba, lo suficiente para preocuparle y forzarle a que fuese corriendo a su casa. Entre ambos revisaron el papel varias veces, intentando encontrar alguna pista de su procedencia. Lo único bueno que sacó de esa noche de insomnio pensando que allá afuera había un hombre espeluznante encaprichado con él, fue que Georg, finalmente, reconoció que no estaba paranoico, algo que se había negado a aceptar a pesar de la aparición _mágica_ de las rosas.

Eso y tomar la decisión de descubrir quién era su acosador sin importar qué.

 

Bill se había acostumbrado a las punzadas de dolor de sus músculos que disminuían a medida que pasaba el tiempo. También se había acostumbrado a ganarse con los panoramas brindados por ancianos y hombres con sobrepeso en la sauna o las duchas, y no ponerse maquillaje que igualmente terminaba manchándole el rostro por el sudor. Pero a lo que no se había acostumbrado era a la impresión que siempre le causaba ver a Tom cambiándose de ropa.

—¿Bill? ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado como una estatua.

Su risa resonó por los vestidores a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban de un tono rojizo. No había estado muy consciente de sus ojos taladrando agujeros en cuerpo de Tom, su mente dividida entre la “media cita” que habían tenido el día anterior y divagar sobre qué se sentiría tener esos brazos musculosos alrededor suyo.

—Ayer olvidé preguntar qué te pasó en el pie —formuló, concentrándose en sujetar su cabello para que no le molestase. Por eso mismo se perdió cómo Tom palidecía ligeramente.

—Eh… —alargó, tratando de pensar con rapidez en alguna justificación. «¿Por qué nunca he sido bueno para mentir?», se lamentó Tom—. Tengo un perro, lo estaba persiguiendo porque se me escapó y caí, bastante torpe de mi parte —rió de manera afectada.

—¿Un perro?

—Sí, un inmenso pastor belga. Voy tarde para el trabajo, ¿nos vemos luego?

Bill asintió. Cuando quedó solo, suspiró ruidosamente. Quería detener a Tom y preguntarle si podían poner fecha a su cita oficial pero no quería actuar como si estuviera desesperado. Y es que no lo estaba… sin embargo, era un poco difícil ser el más interesado de los dos, o parecerlo.

En el lado positivo, sabía que Tom no quería dormir con él para al siguiente día ni siquiera dignarse a darle una llamada. Había pasado por eso.

En el lado negativo, no tenía absoluta certeza de que _sí_ quisiese dormir con él. Nunca había estado en esa parte de la balanza y era desconcertante. El “desconocido de los vestidores” era desconcertante.

Estaba por cerrar su casillero y enrumbarse hacia las máquinas cuando su teléfono sonó. Con una sonrisa boba leyó el mensaje de texto al ver que el remitente era Tom: _Mañana es fin de año, no sé, quizá podríamos pasarla juntos. Si quieres._

Contestó el mensaje con una afirmación y un guiño.

Súbitamente, su mañana era más brillante y estaba más que satisfecho de tachar la posibilidad de que, como el año pasado, terminase bebido y besándose con una tía de Georg. Sin querer ahondar en el mal recuerdo, devolvió el saludo que Jane le dirigía e inició su rutina.

El buen sabor de la invitación de Tom no se lo quitaron por las miradas desquiciantes de su jefe en la galería ni debido a que Georg le llamó para decirle que había caído enfermo y no saldría de su cama.

—Mañana iré a visitarte con medicinas para contarte sobre Tom y mis descubrimientos —se despidió solemnemente, resignado a estar por su cuenta.

Colocó las galletas que había comprado en una cesta de mimbre y se armó de paciencia, poniéndose en camino a la casa de una de las viejas cotilla que le había dado la bienvenida en su mudanza. ¿Quién más que ella para indicarle con detalle si es que había mirado que alguien se acercaba a su puerta todas las noches o chismorrear sobre todos los vecinos que tenían a ver si alguno calzaba con el perfil que tenía formado de su acosador?

La opción evidente había sido llamar al tío Toni para interrogarle pero las anécdotas de lo bien que la estaba pasando en España y cómo había conocido a una mujer que lo volvía loco se lo impidieron. Toni con miras a una relación seria, no se lo podía creer, fue lo que había reflexionado, más que feliz por él.

La segunda opción fue Simone pero no había tanta confianza.

—Qué joven para más amable eres, hijo —dijo la señora Lotte, mostrando su dentadura postiza, y recibiendo sus galletas cuando le abrió y le hizo sentarse en su sala—. Justo quería hablar contigo, me ahorras el viaje.

Su esperanza de que fuese sobre lo que le interesaba pronto se desvaneció.

La charla acerca de juntas vecinales de las que Toni le había avisado que evadiera como la peste y cuotas para el mantenimiento de los árboles de la zona se le hizo interminable, más de una ocasión tuvo que disimular bostezos. Respondió cortés, prometió dar el dinero y asistir a las reuniones con puntualidad antes de confesar que su visita tenía un motivo preciso.

—Si no le molesta responderme, ¿ha visto algo extraño? Por mi casa, digo. Sospecho que intentaron robarme.

—Oh mi Dios, ¡eso es terrible! —dijo la señora Lotte—. Le avisaré a mi marido para que esté más pendiente y no, creo nada anormal —dijo pensativa—, tal vez, excepto, pequeñas acontecimientos que pasan como que el señor Fritz, es el que vive en la esquina, haya reducido sus horas de correr, debe ser la edad, el pobre. O que Suzanne, la hija de los Schütz, esté en descontrol desde que ingresó a la universidad. —Bill fingió una sonrisa, ¿una anciana que estaba pendiente de la vida del resto no sabía de su acosador? La señora siguió enumerándole vecinos de los que ni el nombre sabía hasta que al fin mencionó a una persona que conocía—: Tampoco veo tanto a Aquiles en las mañanas, sino en las noches, ya sabes, el perrito destructor de los Trumper.

—¿Simone?

—Sí, el perro es de su hijo. El chico es un encanto, así como tú, ronda tu edad y muy guapo, por cierto. Ahora que lo dices, tampoco lo he visto tan seguido estas semanas… —Frunció el ceño pero el gesto fue reemplazado en dos pestañeos cuando se escucharon pasos—. Ah, Arthur ya despertó, ¡querido, ven aquí! ¡Parece que hay un ladrón rondando, ¿puedes creerlo?!

Bill estaba intrigadísimo por la nueva información que tenía, tanto así que fumó. Pero se restringió a uno y como recompensa a su control miró cuatro capítulos seguidos de Friends. Al despertar de su siesta y, por curiosidad, revisó si su acosador se había manifestado, de nuevo había un papel doblado en dos, esta vez sin rosa.

 _no me tengas miedo, dejaré de enviarte flores y estas notas. no pensé que tuviera nada de malo hasta que se lo comenté a un amigo y me hizo notar que podría haberte asustado._

 _lo siento, criatura fascinante._

—Criatura fascinante —pronunció Bill con lentitud, los músculos de su cara contraídos y una sonrisa débil y contradictoria en los labios.

Caviló unos segundos, y maldiciendo los cables que de seguro tenía cruzados en la cabeza y lo animaban a hacer eso, escribió en el reverso de la hoja y la dejó en el buzón, con miras a que regresase a manos de su acosador. Después, levemente más relajado, pensó en su día, en Tom, el guapo vecino que según la señora Lotte vivía al frente y en que Aquiles era un nombre extraño para un perro.


	8. Esto es morir en el intento (y aun así ganar)

Tom quería que su día fuese bueno, una simple meta a la que no le veía demasiados inconvenientes.

El problema fue que no dejó de pensar en lo que Bill había puesto hasta que encontró una solución a las palabras simples escritas con una rápida caligrafía inclinada hacia la izquierda: _¿criatura fascinante? ¿acaso tienes seis años o qué?_

«¿Seis?», se repitió, todavía agitado por la faena que le había costado recuperar el condenado papel entre su tobillo que todavía no se recuperaba del todo y los ladridos de Aquiles decepcionado porque había creído que era hora de su paseo nocturno. No tenía el cuerpo de un niño, mucho menos la edad mental de un niño, se dijo con las cejas alzadas, más divertido que ofendido cuando estuvo de vuelta y a salvo en su habitación.

Pero no sentirse irritado por la réplica a su disculpa impidió que _algo_ despertara en lo más hondo. De algún modo, Bill tenía razón, estaba comportándose infantilmente, y no en referencia a su admiración desmedida por lo atrayente que era su vecino sino por las actitudes que tenía con él cara a cara.

Estaba bien que pudiese sentirse como un colegial enamoradizo ante la persona que le gusta, sin embargo, era inadmisible mostrarse de igual forma.

Si sus amigos de la adolescencia le viese se mofarían hasta morir de la risa, una vez aceptado que Bill merecía la atención de cualquier ser humano viviente, por estar actuando tan horriblemente pasivo y tímido.

Él no era así, las conquistas que tenía en su expediente se lo reafirmaban.

Y la criatura fascinante debía enterarse de eso.

—Criatura fascinante, sí —pronunció, reiterándolo como si fuese necesario. Aquiles le miró ladeando la cabeza y ladró bajito, cuestionándole que hablase solo—. Es que  es un sobrenombre ideal —se explicó, alzando los hombros—, es una lástima que no le guste.

 

Bill había querido pulverizar a puntapiés a su jefe cuando la había anunciado que trabajaría medio turno en año nuevo pero el ofrecimiento del doble de su paga por día le había convencido. Aquella mañana no se había encontrado con Tom, quien le llamó para decirle que se había quedado dormido. Conversaron un poco, rieron y quedaron que como ninguno tenía planes fijos Bill lo esperaría en la galería.

Georg siempre organizaba una fiesta que se consideraba traición entre sus amigos pero se veía capaz de sacrificarlo por estar con Tom.

Su mañana se fue entre divagaciones sobre besos y tontos bichos en su estómago, haciéndole dar cuenta que, sin contar la media cita con Tom y ese desastre con la amiga de Georg, aquella sería la primera que tenía en _meses_.

Su última relación se había ido en picada por lo estresado que estaba por sus estudios cuando había comenzado la universidad, y de ahí en adelante se había dedicado a salir a clubs, conocer gente y pasar un buen rato, no menos, no más.

Al parecer, su panorama iba a cambiar y, con mucha seriedad, concluyó que era trascendental preguntarle a Tom qué clase de series norteamericanas le gustaba.

 

«Sí se puede », se animó Tom en cuanto aparcó en la dirección que Bill le había dado.

Contrario a lo que se podría especular, otra de las cosas que se había prohibido era seguir a Bill, por lo que no estaba al tanto de la ubicación de su trabajo o especificaciones de sus estudios; ese tipo de detalles le hacían sentir distinto a cualquier hombre obsesionado y ramplón. Aspiró aire, mirando la puerta abierta de par en par de la galería que no se le presentaba acogedora.

—Tom —le saludó Bill con una sonrisa cuando ingresó. Su maquillaje se hallaba en todo su esplendor, delineador azul, sombras negras y cabello acomodado hacia un costado, dejando a la vista su esbelto cuello adornado con una simple cadena dorada—. Has llegado quince minutos antes.

Ahí estaba Tom de nuevo, reducido a sonreír para no abrir la boca y soltar una barbaridad o, peor aún, una barbaridad tartamudeada.

Debía agarrar confianza.

Ya.

O siquiera moriría en el intento.

—Perdía la noción del tiempo en el tráfico —se excusó devolviendo la sonrisa con torpeza.

La repentina presencia de una tercera persona, un hombre en sus cincuenta con una nariz gigantesca, alto y delgado como una palmera, evitó que siguiera. Se lo presentaron como el dueño de la galería, Donald Zimmerman. Decir que Tom se sintió perturbado por los ojos diminutos y azules del señor clavados en su rostro no sería pecar de exageración.

—¿Me esperas un segundo? Cerraré —pidió Bill que tampoco era ciego y notaba la tensión.

Tom asintió y salió. Bill trató de guardar la compostura pero su fastidio incrementó cuando su jefe le intentó entablar conversación sobre tonterías y posó sus manos con dedos increíblemente largos y huesudos en su hombro y luego en su brazo.

—Mire, no sé qué quiera, pero deténgase de una vez —pidió.

A pesar de que los toques que le hacían sentir incómodo habían sido casi desde el inicio, usualmente cuando se mostraba hosco estos se detenían. No pasó esa vez y cuando en la boca de Donald se formó una sonrisa espeluznante que mostraba sus dientes y le decía lo buen trabajador que era, Bill no tuvo reparos en levantarse y coger su bolso.

—Hoy cerrará usted solo —anunció.

Georg tenía razón, debía denunciarlo por acoso sexual.

Dirigiéndose hacia Tom que se hallaba en la acera de enfrente fumando, se preguntó si el hecho de que su otro acosador permaneciera en las sombras y le regalase flores que conservaba lo hacía mejor.

«Qué maldito circo es mi vida», se lamentó.

El desconocido de los vestidores, con su encantadora falta de elocuencia, con su cuerpo que había protagonizado sueños de los que no se los contaría a nadie, no tenía ni idea de hasta dónde podía ser complicado estar con él, con sus aficiones y su aparente facilidad para atraer gente algo desequilibrada. Todo pensamiento pesimista cedió cuando Tom le sonrió.

—Ya estoy aquí. ¿Mi tétrico jefe te asustó? Me da escalofríos trabajar ahí pero es buen dinero.

—No te preocupes —dijo Tom, a sabiendas de que el recelo que ahora tenía por Donald Zimmerman no desaparecería. Le dio otra calada a su cigarro y vio cómo Bill seguía el movimiento del humo que expulsó por la nariz—. ¿Quieres?

—Intento fumar menos.

—Lo siento.

Tom quiso darse contra una pared, lo evitó solo porque Bill le miró divertido y le dijo que tenía hambre.

Dos estupidez, cero Tom. Iba perdiendo. En el camino al restaurante francés en el que decidieron comer ya que se encontraba cerca, intentó enmendar esto, sin embargo, lo único que logró fue tener que inventarse una mentira sobre dónde vivía y evitar los ojos del otro chico cuando su vida sexual, o falta de, más bien, fue sacada a colación.

—¿Así que tu familia posee una cadena de tiendas de música? —preguntó Bill, interesado, aceptando el menú que le tendían, aceptando sin quejas el cambio de conversación—. Eso suena genial.

—Sí, y va creciendo cada vez más —dijo Tom, prefiriendo omitir que aunque era el heredero, su amigo Gustav era la columna central del negocio. Observó unos instantes a Bill estudiando su menú, encogiendo la nariz por los nombres complicados y mordiéndose el labio, indeciso, cuando aspiró aire y expresó exactamente lo que atravesaba su mente—: Luces increíble, Bill.

El halago cruzó el aire como una suave caricia.

—Gracias. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

El resto de la comida Tom intentó relajarse, dejar que la charla fluyera sin forzarla y tratando por todos los medios posibles de alejarla de temas en los que sabía que debía mentir. Bill hacía gala de una locuacidad excepcional, aparte de invaluable capacidad de reírse por sus bromas y, a la vez, arreglárselas para flirtear con miradas o sonrisas tenues.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, la noche había caído.

—No sé si has quedado con algún amigo o quieras…

—No —negó Tom. Bill conocía a Andreas bien y a Natalie de vista, no podía arriesgarse a aparecer en algún lugar en donde pudieran topárselos—. Tú me estabas diciendo de Georg, ¿por qué no vamos a su fiesta y hacemos la cuenta regresiva? De ahí… —Bill le contemplaba fijamente, como si lo retara a continuar—, de ahí podemos ver qué más hacer —completó, sugerente.

Al fin una insinuación en cada una de sus letras, Tom hubiese podido felicitarse y sentirse más que satisfecho consigo mismo si no hubiese notado que estaban en plena calle, había pequeños copos de nieve cayendo, el frío hacía que se formase vapor de sus alientos y, en particular, las mejillas de Bill tenían un color prometedor y se mostraba a la expectativa.

—Lo quería reservar para exactamente la doce, pero…

No hubo fuegos artificiales de fondo, como se lo había imaginado, tampoco gente bulliciosa celebrando la llegada del nuevo año, sin embargo, fue lo que había esperado. Un muy ligero sabor al vino que habían consumido y labios cálidos que no se negaron a su contacto. Era un primer beso perfecto, no demasiado agresivo ni sereno, con la justa exploración y hambre, dejando pruebas de lo que podía ser adelante y de lo que era en esos momentos.

—Vaya sorpresa —musitó Bill, separándose unos centímetros, el color en sus mejillas intensificado—, ¿te han dicho que besas bien?

Tom fue lo suficientemente listo para omitir que sí.

Lastimosamente, cuando subieron a su auto, reanudaron su plática y contó orgulloso que a su perro lo tenía desde que era un cachorro, regalo de su padre antes de descubrir que estaba enfermo, y que se llamaba Aquiles porque su mamá adoraba la mitología griega.

—Aquiles —articuló Bill con lentitud, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero su suspicacia fue borrada enseguida cuando Tom, en un arranque, le sacó el cinturón de seguridad que acababa de abrocharse y se inclinó sobre él, agarrándole de las solapas de su abrigo y volviéndole a besar.

Tom no sabía del recelo que el nombre de su perro había causado en Bill, lo que sí sabía era que quería empatar el marcador del que nadie más que él llevaba cuenta, el de su cobardía versus su valentía, de su yo anterior contra el que el chico que ahora besaba había calificado como de seis años. Su segundo beso no tuvo medidas justas, fue apasionado y les quemó las neuronas, incluso las de Bill que se resistían a rendirse, haciéndole acordar que no tenía derecho a burlarse interiormente de Tom y su falta de actividad en la cama cuando él iba varias semanas sin más placer que el de ver sitcoms y fumar ocasionalmente.

Por lo que podía adelantarse, valía la pena esa espera.

Nada más tenía relevancia, ni extrañas coincidencias como Aquiles, que seguía creyendo que era un nombre extraño para un perro.


	9. Estos son celos, celos, celos...

Cuando buscaron refugio en una esquina solitaria de la casa de Georg, abarrotada de personas demasiado alegres y bulliciosas, Bill sí le preguntó cuál era su tipo de serie preferidas. Había pensado hacerlo todo el camino.

—Acción con drama o misterio, algo así como Prison Break —contestó Tom después de darle un sorbo a la copa de champaña que tenía—, también me gustan un poco las policiales, umh, Law and Order, ¿o has visto Wire in the Blood? Muy buena.

Por supuesto que Bill no la había visto, no le _interesaba_ verla. Películas de ese corte podía tolerarlas, ¿pero series? No, nunca, jamás. Frunció el ceño y Tom sonrió, apartándole un mechón de cabello que le caía en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué la sonrisa? —Bill preguntó confuso, ceño todavía fruncido.

—Me gusta cómo te ves cuando te sientes contrariado.

Y Tom besó a la criatura fascinante, ya sin requerir tanta valentía como horas atrás, algo natural, simplemente inclinarse hacia él para cerrar el espacio que los separaba, tocar sus labios con los suyos, compartir el aire… Fue un beso son sabor a _si esto funciona te aprenderás cada nombre de los personajes secundarios de Friends aunque sea lo último que haga_ y un _lo que quieras, Bill, lo que quieras_.

Había sabido precisamente qué respuesta hubiese arrancado una carcajada y una exclamación de “¡a mí también!”, pero quería ser sincero.

Mostrar a Tom a secas, no a Tom el “admirador”.

—Sabes, me gustaría conocer a Aquiles, me gustan los perros.

—Cuando quieras —Tom agradeció la mala iluminación de la parte en la que estaban porque así no era demasiado evidente la expresión que tenía—, solo… Um. Es que me mudaré, cuando esté instalado serás más que bienvenido.

—¿Te mudarás pronto?

—Así parece —murmuró.

 

Tom nunca antes había sido del tipo celoso y más de una novia le había reclamado por esto. “No te importo”, le reclamó una vez una chica cuando le contó que iría a comer con su ex novio y no hizo más que elevar los hombros y seguir jugando al Xbox. Esa era una característica propia de su carácter que en esos momentos parecía haberse ido de paseo.

Era cierto que desde el inicio había tenido señales de qué tan _sociable_ era Bill, por lo fácil que se le hacía buscar compañía para unas horas de diversión, por la facilidad con la que hacía sonreír a quienes le rodeaban y por su belleza que atraía como moscas a la miel, sin embargo, nada le preparó para verdaderamente presenciarlo en asientos de primera fila.

Risas por aquí, charlas por allá.

Secreteos al oído, carcajadas por bromas privadas que le dejaban signos flotantes e invisibles encima de la cabeza y roces que, no le cabían duda, eran adrede.

Había sido Georg, el amigo de Bill, y sus intenciones de conocer al tan famoso “desconocido de los vestidores”, a su término, lo que los había sacado de la esquina medio desolada y oscura en la que se habían amparado.

—¿No la estás pasando bien?

Bill sonreía perezosamente, sus ojos tenían un brillo característico y sus mejillas se hallaban calientes por el calor y el alcohol que estaba consumiendo; se veía adorable, como para tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a donde nadie más pudiese disfrutar de esa imagen, embeberse en ella y besarlo. Besarlo hasta tener los labios cuarteados.

—Estoy bien —afirmó.

—Ven, vamos a bailar.

Antes de hiciera algo más que negar con la cabeza, alguien que había escuchado la petición de Bill le tomó de la palma y lo haló hacia la sala, que era la improvisada zona de baile. Tom encendió el cigarro que se estaba reservando para el trayecto de vuelta a casa y siguió a la muchacha y a Bill, quedándose contra un muro y debatiendo qué tan inocente o peligrosa era la rubia que no hacía más que mover las caderas y reírse escandalosamente por lo que conversaban a gritos.

Él no era un paria social pero recién advertía cuánto le ayudaba el licor a sentirse cómodo entre desconocidos.

Cuando Bill regresó a su lado reía como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste.

—Tina me preguntó por ti —le anunció, enredando su brazo con el suyo y aproximándose para hablarle al oído—, le dije que eras mi cita, obviamente, ¿y sabes con qué salió? —Bill volvió a reír, estremeciendo a Tom por la cercanía—. Con que deberíamos hacer un trío.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—¿Qué crees? —cuestionó, alejándose lo suficiente para buscar su mirada—. ¿Tú qué le hubieras contestado?

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin contención ni premeditación: —Que no comparto lo mío.

A Tina podía considerarla muy atractiva, de la clase de mujeres con las que había salido a montones, rubia, ojos claros, busto grande, pero al simple pensamiento de Bill besándole o tocándole hacía que en el vientre se le formara un nudo de irritación.

Bill volvió a reír.

Tom sofocó sus carcajadas con un beso que no sabía ya a ceder a ver sitcoms que, sospechaba, escasa gracia le provocarían; ahora tenían sabor a _no comparto lo mío._ Era un sentimiento apresurado, demasiado exacerbado para estar solamente en la fase de recién ir conociéndose, sin embargo, así como se había resistido aún consciente de lo _extravagante_ que era contemplar cada movimiento del vecino no, tampoco quiso controlar sus celos.

Arrinconados contra una columna, ignorando al resto del mundo y sus estruendo, besándose con pasión y sin interesarles si es que daban un espectáculo fue como recibieron el año nuevo.

 

Fue la oportuna intervención de Georg lo que impidió que Tom se saliese de sus casillas y se lanzase a dar puños a diestra y siniestra.

—Ha tomado mucho vodka —excusó Georg a un muchacho cuyo poco equilibrio certificaba lo que decía—. No merecería la pena, y Bill está bien.

Bill estaba bien, claramente molesto al punto de no haber querido interferir si Tom le daba su merecido al chiquillo, pero bien. Había sido cuando volvía del baño que su brazo fue jalado con brusquedad y un desconocido, arrastrando las sílabas, le había señalado el muérdago encima de sus cabezas. Los besos a la fuerza, los toqueteos sin su consentimiento le ponían de los nervios y en dos pasos Tom había estado ahí.

El problema había sido la terquedad del chico ebrio.

—¿Nos vamos? —sugirió Bill, detestando a conmoción que se había formado. La despedida con Georg y sus otros conocidos fue rápida y el frío de la noche le hizo esclarecer todavía más sus ideas—. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

A Tom le fue imposible contestar no. Condujo unos minutos en silencio, cavilando el _modus operandi_ de Bill, cómo unas cuantas noches le había visto llegar de lo más acaramelado con compañía a la que a las horas despachaba a mitad de la noche. Pero eso había sido en el pasado, se dijo, así como las chicas que habían formado parte de su vida sin tener relevancia alguna.

—¿Te he dicho dónde vivo? —rompió Bill el silencio, saliendo de su sopor.

—No.

—Es que vas por el camino correcto —murmuró. Tom aprovechó una luz roja para mirarle de reojo y disimuladamente resopló. Debía dejar de dar pistas de pormenores que se suponía no estaban en su conocimiento—. Estamos a unas cuantas manzanas —y añadió más indicaciones a las que tuvo que fingir que prestaba atención.

Tener un breve tour oficial por la casa de Bill le hizo olvidar la preocupación de su auto aparcado en plena vista de las vecinas cotillas que tenía y de su madre. Vio las rosas que le había regalado sin comentar algo al respecto y reparó en que los imanes ya no formaban una “B” sino una carita sonriente.

—¿Vino o cerveza?

—Cerveza.

Por segundos perdidos Tom cayó en la curiosidad de cuántos habían estado en su posición y para acallar esa inquietud besaba a Bill, paladeando el sabor del vino que bebía, disfrutando de la sensación de estar donde debía, y no sobrecogiéndose cuando el otro empujó contra él tenue, rítmicamente, sus uñas arañándole con gentileza la nuca.

Todo era nuevo y fuerte, celos encogiéndole el estómago y deseo quemándole las venas.

—Es demasiado pronto para…

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Bill con voz sofocada, riendo a continuación, su respiración agitada. Estaban en horizontal en el sillón e improvisaron una posición placentera para seguir hablando hasta que el sueño les venció.

 

Bill abrió los ojos con una ligera resaca, dolor de espalda y brazos envolviéndole. Estudió las facciones de Tom que estaba a unos centímetros y suspiró; había olvidado lo que era despertar al lado de alguien. Estaba siendo arrastrado nuevamente al letargo cuando el teléfono de Tom que había caído al suelo quién sabe cuándo empezó a vibrar. Maldijo sin sonido, sus sienes latiendo y se incorporó con cuidado para no despertar a Tom hasta que alargó la mano y frunció el ceño al ver que en la pantalla del teléfono aparecía una foto de Andreas, el mismo Andreas que él conocía.

¿Andreas y Tom también se conocían?


	10. Esto es felicidad color mentira

Tom despertó con cierto malestar por el espacio reducido en el que había dormido, un brazo adormecido, sabor pastoso en la lengua y, sin embargo, de lejos podía determinar que aquel era el mejor despertar que había tenido jamás: el rostro de Bill estaba cerca del suyo, sus ojos, aunque ligeramente rojizos y con maquillaje corrido, le miraban fijamente, parte de su peso encima de él y su respiración golpeteando rítmicamente sus mejillas.

—Hola —dijo con voz ronca, una sonrisa queriéndose posar en su boca. No completó el gesto porque algo empezó a vibrar cerca de ellos.

—Es tu teléfono —anunció Bill. Su voz no era menos áspera que la suya y tosió, rompiendo la posición en la que se hallaban y pasándole el aparato justo cuando la llamada fue mandada a la contestadora automática. Tom revisó las llamadas perdidas que tenía, una de su madre, dos de Andreas.

—Debes estar con resaca, uh —dijo, dejando el teléfono de lado y levantándose para estirar los músculos.

Sentía que no había descansado nada pero había dormido con Bill.

Su _criatura fascinante_. Las balanzas estaban en equilibrio.

—¿De dónde conoces a Andreas? —fue la pregunta que de un coscorrón le trajo a la realidad, esa donde Bill, aparte de ser su persona favorita, no tenía idea de muchas cosas, como de su admiración, de que eran vecinos, de…

Su cerebro fue ágil y en cuestión de segundos hizo las conexiones necesarias para saber qué responder y cómo, tal vez para resarcirle las veces anteriores en las que se había equivocado sin darse cuenta.

—Es hermano de la esposa de mi mejor amigo —explicó sentándose de vuelta en el sillón—, lo conozco desde hace unos dos o tres años. ¿Tú también lo conoces? —cuestionó, alzando sutilmente las cejas para acentuar su expresión extrañada—. Qué coincidencia increíble, Berlín tiene demasiada gente como para que ocurra seguido.

Estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

Y estaba haciéndole bastante bien, lo podía deducir por el modo en el que Bill le contestó, relatándole con brevedad cómo su amistad con Andreas había nacido antes de invitarle a desayunar y declarar que si no tomaba algo para el dolor de cabeza moriría.

 

Bill despertó como nuevo de su segunda siesta del día, fresco por el baño que se había dado y sin ninguna molestia física. Improvisó en la cocina unas frituras para comer y se mandó mensajes de texto con Georg toda la tarde. Cuando se despidieron en el último porque Georg iba a ir a cenar con su familia, advirtió que no le había comentado sobre el par de raras casualidades en cuanto a Tom. Mientras comía palomitas de maíz y miraba a Sheldon volver loca a Penny por una silla, pensó que no debía darle cuerda a su imaginación.

El desconocido de los vestidores le había convencido de que entre los dos no era el único interesado en _algo_ más, creencia que había estado jugando con su confianza; le había besado con las mismas ganas que con delicadeza, no había puesto quejas a que acariciara su estómago y pecho por debajo de la ropa, y esa misma mañana se había marchado diciéndole que gracias a él había tenido la mejor fiesta de despedida del año en tiempo.

Las coincidencias podían existir, otro Tom que pudiese provocar que los dedos de sus pies se encogieran y se sintiera contento ante la perspectiva de una relación nueva, no.

 

Tener que guardar su auto en un estacionamiento, regresar en taxi y escabullirse en su casa teniendo mil y un cuidados para no ser visto por miradas curiosas le convenció de que, a pesar de estar sacrificando su puesto preferencial como admirador secreto de Bill, conseguir su propio lugar le iba a evitar esas situaciones tan complicadas.

Simone tomó la noticia con calma, sin preguntar cuando le comunicó qué tan pronto quería mudarse, solo diciéndole que le ayudaría en lo que quisiese.

—Andi no me contesta, ¿Natalie o tú saben qué es de él? —quiso saber, auricular en mano cuando salió del baño y se disponía a recuperar algo de sueño.

Tenía serias dudas de que Andreas le hubiese llamado tan temprano adrede para arruinarle el momento que estaba pasando con Bill pero lo veía capaz. Gustav le dijo que no sabía nada y Tom le contó de su mudanza, recibiendo felicitaciones porque parecía que estaba comenzando a comportarse como un adulto.

—Soy un adulto —vociferó, realmente no tan molesto—. Solo a Bill le tolero que insinúe que tengo seis años o algo así, Gusti, a ti no.

Escuchó una risa rotunda y un recordatorio de una reunión que tenían con unos directivos de otra empresa y a la que no podía llegar tarde. Cuando colgó y se tendió en su cama, bostezando sonoramente y sintiendo como si cada párpado le pesase como si hubiera un peso encima de ellos, no concilió el sueño con rapidez, rememorando los sucesos de la noche previa que alimentaban el pequeño espiral instalado en su estómago y removía todo a su paso.

Si antes creía que su _billsexualidad_ era algo grave, ahora sabía que definitivamente era terminal, y de esa clase de tendencias a las que te rindes con una sonrisa brillante y sin poder ser más feliz.

 

Bill había estado naturalmente renuente a regresar a su trabajo, sin embargo, le venía bien el dinero ahora que recomenzaría sus estudios y la galería era buen lugar para laborar, con la única excepción de su dueño. No había encontrado verdaderas trabas de su jefe, el señor Donald, ni insinuaciones, así que por ahora seguiría ahí; tanto a Georg como a Tom la noticia no les había gustado.

—Hola. —Bill levantó la vista y sonrió a su amigo, cerrando el libro que ojeaba—. Estaba cerca y creí que podríamos hacer algo —informó Georg, quien hacía acto de aparición cuando su turno estaba por acabar pero tenía otros planes, planes con Tom—. ¿Tom? —preguntó cuando le dijo—. Lo has visto anteayer, y hace tres días, y hace una semana, y… Estoy sorprendido.

Bill terminó de arreglar sus pertenencias en su bolso y constató la hora, todavía le faltaban algunos minutos antes de cerrar la galería. Como Georg seguía aguardando a que le respondiera, se mordió el labio para no mostrar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que quería surgir.

—¿Por qué? Por el gimnasio nos vemos más o menos todos los días, y va a mi casa una que otra tarde. Hasta hemos visto la mitad de la segunda temporada de Friends —anunció jubiloso.

—Oh, Billy, te estás enamorando bastante rápido, ¿no?

—Qué más da —replicó al instante, encogiendo el hombro, exponiendo que el fondo _sí_ estaba titubeante—. No quiero apresurarme, me gustan tal y como están las cosas ahora, moviéndose a su propio ritmo. —Georg quería seguir hablando de eso, convencerlo de lo que ya sabía pero no le dejó—. En novedades, ¿recuerdas mi eterna sensación de sentirme observado? No sé por qué pero estos días ha disminuido notablemente, desde la nota que devolví.

—Seguro el acosador gordito y cuarentón se dio cuenta que no eras entretenido —bromeó.

Georg todavía recordaba cómo conoció a Bill, había sido en una fiesta loca de la que aún le era difícil establecer bien la secuencia de los hechos, sin embargo, había sido amistad a primera carcajada. En verdad sabía cómo era Bill, la persona que era, la que quería ser y, en especial, la que aparentaba. No había tenido ocasión de intercambiar más de unas líneas con el tal Tom pero era algo que ansiaba para ver qué tantos pedazos de su amigo eventualmente tendría que recoger.

—Soy fabuloso, no bromees, Geo. ¿Qué tal si está planeando secuestrarme y por eso ha dejado de observarme para que me sienta confiado y baje la guardia? —dijo acelerado, más con gravedad que en mofa.

—¿De qué hablan? —Tom se había acercado sigilosamente, sobresaltándolos. Intercambió una pequeña sonrisa con ambos, disculpándose de no haber anunciado su presencia.

—¿No te he contado? —Bill tomó la palabra—. Alguien por mi casa está obsesionado conmigo —añadió con soltura, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tener un acosador.

Tom se puso algo lívido pero solo Georg lo notó, atribuyéndoselo a cómo Bill había agitado su largo cabello y había dejado el escritorio, dejando a la vista el atuendo que había escogido para ese día. Si es que de algo podía estar seguro, era de que a Tom ciertamente las babas se le caían por Bill.

—¿Obsesionado?

—Sí —asintió Bill—, de repente me siento tenso y me estremezco. Pero basta de eso, ¿qué haremos hoy? Ya cerraré y Georg estaba por irse por su lado, ¿verdad? —dijo, haciendo su indirecta una bastante directa.

Durante su cena de sushi Tom se mostró distante, como si algo en su mente evitase que le prestase la debida atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Bill no hizo observaciones al respecto pero por dentro se sentía desilusionado. Georg, aún sin saberlo, había estado a poco de convencerlo de hablar con Tom sobre establecer una relación, con etiquetas y exclusividad, sin embargo, actitudes así le desanimaban por completo.

También estaba el hecho era que no sabía mucho de Tom.

Sabía en qué trabajaba, sabía pormenores como que su mirada quemaba cuando le contemplaba por demasiado tiempo, que gruñía bajo cuando estaba resistiéndose a doblegarse a sus deseos y que poseía la risa más dulce de Europa. Estaban yendo a paso moderado, como si jugaran con cerillas en la yesca, quizá podía ser levemente efectivo y divertido pero cuándo y qué tanto la yesca ardería, eso quedaba por esperar.

—Estás callado —notó Tom cuando pidió la cuenta.

—Sí, tú no estás mucho mejor —dijo Bill sonriendo.

Tom quiso decir trabajo, excusarse. No lo hizo, seguía sin querer mentir más allá de lo grande y transcendental que era el “bueno, Bill, ¿esa sensación de sentirte bajo la mirada de alguien? Soy yo, he, he, sí, no miento, es que vivo al frente de tu casa y me pareces fascinante. ¿Sorpresa?”.

A la simple cavilación se movió en su asiento, intranquilo.

—Hace poco te dije que había encontrado donde vivir, ahora está más habitable, ¿sigues queriendo conocer a Aquiles? —cambió de tema cuando salieron del restaurante—. Puede ser en estos días. Le he hablado de ti y puedo decir que también está emocionado.

Bill rió.

No estaba equivocado: Tom era como un sueño húmedo vuelto realidad en cuestión de look y un Darcy de Austen en cuestión de carácter, ¿qué más daba el resto? Y lo volvió a pensar cuando su boca fue tomada con un ímpetu agradable, su nuca masajeada con dedicación y el olor propio de Tom, una mezcla de colonia masculina con una fragancia muy vaporosa a cigarrillos, llegó a su nariz.

Su regodeo se volvió total desconcierto cuando después de despedirse encontró una nota en el porche.

 _¿seis años? voy a mostrarte lo que es tener seis años. ;)_

El papel tenía adjunta una foto que vio con temor al principio hasta comprobar que no era más que un torso muy tonificado disfrutando de un día de playa. Era obvio que la cabeza había sido recortada a propósito.

Bill trabó las puertas y verificó con esmero que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas antes de sacar sus cigarros de emergencia, servirse un café muy cargado y volver a mirar la foto. ¿Podía ser real? Recordó lo que la señora Lotte le había dicho del hijo de Simone, un chico guapo y  joven del que ni había intentado averiguar cómo o quién ya que que tanto las rosas, las notas y la sensación de saberse observado había desaparecido.

Cuando acabó el café, había tomado una decisión. En el reverso de la foto escribió _¿y cómo sé yo que esta es tu foto?_ y la dejó en el buzón, en expectativa de qué réplica obtendría.


	11. Esto es tener a Andreas de amigo

Tom había visto cómo Bill salía de su casa y dejaba algo en el buzón cuando estaba por recoger de su casa algunas cosas fundamentales que había olvidado llevar a su nuevo departamento. Estuvo bastante indeciso de revisar qué era pero la curiosidad le había ganado.

La foto recortada era una suya había sido tomada durante un viaje a Grecia, unos meses después de que Gustav y Natalie contrajeran matrimonio para celebrar a lo grande un gigantesco pedido a las tiendas que aseguraban su posición en el rubro. El punto era, ¿cómo había llegado a las manos de Bill?

No le cabía duda: Andreas.

—En cuanto lo vea voy a matarlo y hacer que Aquiles se coma sus huesos —gruñó.

Lo haría, excepto que en realidad no dejaría que su mascota comiera algo del amigo tan traicionero que tenía.

Desde la nota donde Bill le cuestionaba si tenía seis años había decidido no escribirle más ni dejarle rosas, queriendo deslindarse poco a poco del admirador, o acosador como insistía Gustav en denominarle, que habitaba en él y darle pie al chico que sí gozaba en vivo y en directo de las sonrisas, conversaciones y belleza de Bill sin nada escalofriante de por medio.

Andreas, para su decepción, resultó extraordinariamente bueno para evadirlo.

 

Bill llegó un poco más temprano de su hora acostumbrada y cuando vio a Tom se le aproximó con una sonrisa, fallando en devolver el saludo a Jane en su prisa. Quería pasar un rato con él antes de ejercitarse y había aceptado que el gimnasio en definitiva era el mejor lugar, eso después del sillón de su propia casa en donde habían pasado los mejores momentos entre risas por las comedias que veían y los besos acalorados que habían compartido desde año nuevo, casi dos semanas atrás.

—Buenos días —saludó—, así que ya sin férula, ¿uh?

—Sí, espérame unos minutos para terminar mi rutina y te acompaño a los vestidores.

No tenía problemas para hacer eso, sintiéndose afortunado porque por más ojeadas que Tom obtuviese nadie más que él podría tener alguna clase de derecho para clamarlo como “suyo”.

—Esta tarde comienzo clases —dijo, mirando como embrujado al otro chico cambiarse de ropas—. Estoy medio emocionado, es mi último semestre y de ahí a sacar mi título y enfrentar el mundo real…

—¿Bill? —dijo Tom con suavidad.

—¿Eh?

—Vas a desgastarme de tanto que me miras.

—No me puedes culpar —se justificó Bill frescamente. Aquello, de algún modo, era también parte de su rutina: Tom haciéndole notar que le estaba comiendo con los ojos y él insolente como el mismo—. ¿Sigue en marcha lo de hoy?

Tom asintió, inclinándose para robarle un beso antes de despedirse y encaminarse a su trabajo. En las máquinas, Bill dejó que su mente se fuera lejos, dividida entre pensar en sus próximas clases, en Tom y en que al final nunca le había llegado la respuesta de su acosador.

 

Tom había sentido la tentación de ponerle algún lazo o adorno en el cuello a Aquiles pero su perro le había gruñido manifestando muy claramente que no estaba de acuerdo. Lo dejó así, a sabiendas de que no podía tener un mejor animal, y más que contento de poder presentárselo a Bill. Le dio una última revisión concienzuda a su alrededor y le levantó el pulgar a Aquiles.

—Estamos preparados, ¿no crees?

Como el sitio estaba ordenado hasta el mínimo, algo a lo que siempre le había tenido manía, y tenía muebles nuevos en su mayoría, su departamento tenía el aspecto de estar salido de una revista de DecoArt. Al inicio había sido extraño tener tanto espacio para él solo, y se había sentido hasta vacío y aburrido por no poder estar pendiente de Bill, pero se estaba habituando al cambio.

—¡Me encanta! —Tom quiso preguntar si Bill se refería a Aquiles que muy dignamente recibía sus caricias o al ambiente que seguía recorriendo una y otra vez con la vista—. Creo que de ahora en adelante nuestras sesiones de sitcoms podrían ser así, es tan limpio y agradable.

Tenía el visto bueno.

Tom sonrió y le dio a Bill el tour por las dos habitaciones, la sala y cocina, nada no muy grande o pequeño sino del tamaño ideal para una persona o una pareja sin hijos, con una decoración simple y acabados modernos por ser el edificio recién construido.

Durante la cena consistente en pizza casera y vino tinto, Bill le contó sobre los profesores de las clases que había tenido esa tarde y Tom compartió su día de trabajo y lo nervioso que estaba por un contrato grande de pedidos de Gibson Le Paul. Aquiles se quedó cómodamente echado en el sillón próximo a ellos esperando paciente a que le dieran su pedazo correspondiente de la pizza.

—¿Sabes algo de Andreas? Hace tiempo que no hablo con él —sacó a colación Tom.  «Y no porque no haya estado intentando», pensó.

—¿Qué te parece esta? —preguntó Bill, intentando escoger una película de la colección de DVDs—. Andreas, bueno, salimos por un café anteayer, estaba bien.

Unas cuantas horas luego, cuando el televisor estaba apagado y Aquiles había sido mandado a dormir en su cama situada en el cuarto de huéspedes, sonó un teléfono, interrumpiéndolos. Tom resopló y Bill, encima suyo con el pantalón igual de desabrochado, le besó el cuello, empujando sus caderas con la misma necesidad. Era lo más lejos que habían llegado, estar piel con piel en sus zonas más íntimas y en roce directo para alcanzar el orgasmo entre arremetidas poco precisas.

Llegar ahí no había sido forzado, avanzando a un paso progresivo que a veces frustraba a Bill, pero que valía la pena para no lanzarse a una piscina sin agua… sin contar que el desenfreno y cuidado en parecida medida de sus encuentros era de lo mejor que había experimentado. Tom, por su lado, no podía creer que una simulación de sexo pudiera ser así.

—No contestes —pidió cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—No.

Acabar, asearse con pereza y compartir más vino, siempre sonrientes y cansados, marcó el fin de una buena noche.

O al menos eso Tom había querido pensar.

—Es mi teléfono de nuevo —dijo Bill bostezando. Revisó la pantalla—. Es Andreas —ahogó otro bostezo—, me pregunto qué quiere.

De nuevo, el cerebro de Tom hizo denotar que podía ponerse bastante alerta si se lo proponía. Ayudó a Bill a que se terminase de ponerse su abrigo y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—¿Me dejas hablar con él? Tengo un encargo de Gusti —formuló, y el otro chico, a pesar de que parecía que iba a objetar, le tendió el aparato—. Gracias.

—Iré a despedirme de Aquiles.

—Está bien, yo iré calentando el motor, nos encontramos abajo.

Tom esperó a llegar al nivel del estacionamiento de edificio y meterse a su auto para marcar el número de Andreas.

 _—¡Bill! Lamento llamar tan tarde, adivina que…_

—Soy Tom, y no te atrevas a colgarme sino voy ahora mismo a tu casa.

 _—Tom, hola. Después de cuánto hablo contigo_.

La respuesta era tan casual que conscientemente tuvo que relajar la mano en la que llevaba el teléfono para no romperlo.

—No entiendo cuál es tu finalidad pero no me divierte. ¿Por qué enviaste esa foto a Bill y…?

 _—Fotos —interrumpió Andreas._

—¿Qué?

 _—Hoy Bill recibirá una tanda de fotos —se explayó—, no te preocupes, tu cara sigue sin mostrarse que tampoco soy tan cruel. Puede que estés furioso, Tom, pero esto lo hago para ayudarte, porque Bill lo descubrirá tarde o temprano._

—¡Y una mierda! —gritó, colgando.

Era un hecho, mataría a Andreas. Estaba fantaseando en cómo podría ahogarlo y hacer parecer que había sido casualidad cuando Bill entró al auto y le preguntó si había algún problema.

—No, no pasa nada —dijo y a los minutos, cuando estaba más tranquilo y sin sentirse homicida, añadió—: La pasé bien, estaba pensando cuando… podría repetirse.

—Cuando quieras —rió Bill, guiñándole un ojo sugestivo.

 

Bill recordó la sensación perturbadora que había tenido con las rosas cuando examinó una a una las fotos que había encontrado en el lugar de siempre.

 _para criatura fascinante de su admirador secreto_

Eso decía en la nota anexa con letra imprenta. Eran tres diversas fotos, evidentemente de la misma sesión de playa de la anterior y el mismo torso desnudo en distintas posiciones; en una la foto estaba estratégicamente recortada para dar la sensación de que el hombre estaba desnudo y, sin quererlo, se encontró deseando que ese _sí_ fuera su acosador.

—Estoy loco —se dijo.

Eso no evitó que, contra toda recomendación, otra vez respondiera a su autonombrado “admirador secreto”.

 

Tom había tenido que recurrir a toda su voluntad para no llamar a Gustav y quejarse como niño pequeño de lo que Andreas estaba haciendo, pero lo que sí esa noche hizo fue dormir en su vieja habitación y constatar si Bill respondía o no.

 _Si eres ese, está bien, no tienes seis años. Pero entonces me entra la duda de por qué estás ocupando tu tiempo en ser mi acosador (no tomo lo de admirador secreto, que más es un eufemismo), yo no tengo nada de fascinante, como estás convencido que sí. ¿por qué no dejarme en paz?_

 _la criatura NO fascinante_

Al leer la firma, Tom quiso reír y, también contra toda recomendación, contestó, esta vez a puño y letra, intentando estilizar su letra no ponerse demasiado en evidencia si es que Bill veía su caligrafía alguna vez.

Eso era jugar con fuego, y podría ser que Andreas no tuviera la culpa si se quemaba, sin embargo, era un hecho que se las pagaría por meterlo en la situación.


	12. Esto es hacer malabares con fuego

Fue en el cumpleaños de Natalie cuando Andreas y Tom finalmente coincidieron. Gustav, ahora sí en conocimiento de lo que había hecho el hermano de su esposa, le había rogado a Tom que arreglase sus rencillas en otro lugar que no fuera su casa, de seguro no teniendo en mente la acera de enfrente.

—No hice nada en tu casa —recalcó Tom con el labio reventado cuando lograron separarlos a Andreas y a él.

Gustav apretó los puños, rojo de la ira por el disgusto que se estaba llevando Natalie.

—Son increíbles —exclamó. Era obvio que el estado maltrecho en el que se encontraban evitaría que siguieran peleando porque al menos Andreas necesitaba tener una buena apariencia para su trabajo de anfitrión de eventos—. Hablen y cuando estén reconciliados irán a pedirle disculpas a Naty, ¿está claro?

Su insistente mirada severa bastó para conseguir dos asentimientos.

Al quedar solos, Tom se limpió la sangre que tenía en el mentón y prendió un cigarrillo, haciendo un gesto de dolor al aspirar el humo. Tenía el labio partido y al día siguiente estaría el doble de su tamaño pero Andreas con su ceja rota y ojo hinchado le hacía sentir que todo había valido la pena, incluso el enfado de Gustav.

—Te conozco —pronunció Tom—. Estás jugando porque Bill te gusta y quieres convertirlo en una más de tus aventuras sin significado.

—Aquí quien juega eres tú —replicó Andreas con tranquilidad, copiando sus movimiento de sentarse en el pavimento—. Como te dije, tarde o temprano Bill sabrá que eres el loco que está detrás de las notas y flores.

—Nada te da derecho a involucrarte.

Hubo un corto silencio, Tom pensando que por más que Andreas ahora estuviera en el top cinco de las personas que más le desagradaban, estaba en lo cierto: Bill lo sabría, los indicios eran demasiados, y su reacción era imposible de prever.

—Lo sé, y es que tienes razón, Bill me gusta —declaró.

Tom había causado el daño físico que consideraba justo, solo eso le impidió volver a lanzarse contra Andreas.

—Está conmigo, olvídalo.

—No, te declararé vencedor cuando él sepa todo, antes no.

Eso podría haberse tomado como una declaración de guerra pero si Andreas no había abierto la boca ya no lo haría a esas alturas; lo que hacía era ratificarle que en verdad no era más que un juego, así como había dicho antes. Tom le dio una calada profunda a su cigarro, preguntándose si de una vez debía de tener las agallas suficientes y hablar directamente con Bill.

 

Eran dos días desde que Bill no veía a Tom y cuatro desde que había dejado el gimnasio. Entre el trabajo, sus estudios y lo desordenado que era para cumplir los proyectos que tenía pendientes había decidido que era lo mejor a pesar de estar renunciando a los músculos que tanto trabajo le había costado obtener y, en especial, a empezar el día viendo a Tom cambiarse.

Lo malo era que no resultaba el único ocupado.

La cadena de tiendas de Tom estaba tomando un paso definitivo para extenderse y lo tenía estresado tomando decisiones y firmando papeles por doquier, imposibilitando que se encontraran tan a menudo como antes.

Bill suspiró y cerró su notebook, sabiendo que no avanzaría más su ensayo sobre influencia social del cine mudo que tenía que presentar ese lunes. Se masajeó el cuello y con culpabilidad miró el primer cajón de su escritorio hasta que, antes de premeditarlo, tenía entre sus manos las fotos que su acosador le había enviado.

Desde la nota que había firmado como _criatura NO fascinante_ había recibido otras dos, en una se enumeraba las razones por las cuales sí era fascinante, detalles que le habían causado escalofríos como lo adorable que era que le gustase registrar las fechas importantes en su calendario o su risa cuando se carcajeaba una y otra vez por las mismas situaciones cómicas de sus series favoritas.

La segunda era un simple _Lieb ist_ , el nombre de una de sus canciones preferidas de Nena, una artista entre pocas que escuchaba seguido.

Y había sido escuchando esa canción que le contó a Georg que le gustaba un _poquito_ su acosador, si resultaba ser el de las fotos, por supuesto.

—¡Has perdido la jodida cabeza! —le había gritado Georg, haciéndole encoger en su asiento.

Ni corto ni perezoso, su amigo le especificó por qué estaba demente y por qué en vez de salir con semejantes locuras lo que debía hacer era presentar una denuncia en la policía o siquiera ponerse serio con sus averiguaciones, las cuales había dejado de lado después de haber hablado con Simone Trumper, casualmente preguntar por su hijo y enterarse que no vivía ahí.

—¿Y Tom qué, eh?

—Tom es mi desconocido de los vestidores, el chico más perfecto con el que he salido, él no puede saber que sufro de alguna variante del Síndrome de Estocolmo o no sé qué, _graciasdenada_ —había dicho con el ceño fruncido.

Georg no le estaba dejando en paz con el tema y Bill le soportaba porque tenía razón.

Miró las fotos una vez más y antes de concluir cómo actuar, su teléfono vibró, sobresaltándole. Era un mensaje de Tom y sonrió, evaporando las nubes negras que tenía en la mente por tener gustos raros por admiradores secretos.

 _¿Cómo estás? :)_

Respondió que bien y lo envió, cavilando qué más agregar. Para su asombro no hubo pasado ni un minuto cuando su teléfono vibró avisándole que tenía otro mensaje. Volvió a sonreír del tal forma al leer lo que decía que no evitó que sus dedos tecleasen con rapidez la contestación: _Así que pensando en mí, vaya línea barata de conquista. No sé si funciona._

Tom que estaba terminando de revisar un informe de una de las tiendas con Aquiles al costado cerró el folio y se estiró en la silla giratoria, sintiendo que el estómago le saltaba. Le gustaba qué tan atropelladamente se podían encaminar a esa clase de juegos.

Bill, ahora en su cama, bostezó, reflexionando las cosas que debía hacer la mañana siguiente cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar y con impaciencia abrió el mensaje.

 _Funciona, lo sabes tú y lo sé yo._ No pudo sofocar una risa entre dientes. Desde siempre le habían gustado los hombres confiados, lo cual se reforzó cuando terminó de leer las líneas siguientes: _Seguro tú también has pensado tanto como yo en lo que pasa cuando mandamos a Aquiles a dormir._

De pronto, su memoria se llenó de imágenes, sonidos y secuencias. No había estado pensando en eso pero si lo mencionaba no podía hacer algo más que rememorarlo y sentir que se excitaba como si hubiese vuelto a la adolescencia y tuviese las hormonas alborotadas. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar, y con asombro vio que ahora en vez de un mensaje de texto era una llamada. Tosió para evitar sonar nasal y contestó.

—A qué debo la sorpresa —bromeó.

 _—Bill._

La voz de Tom, grave, masculina, fue como electricidad que de frente activó cada vaso sanguíneo que todavía no estaba lleno en su erección. Hizo un ruido aprobatorio sin detenerse.

—No hubiese imaginado que después de _yo_ tener que tomar la iniciativa para tener una cita ahora me salgas con que quieres portarte mal por teléfono —expuso con franqueza, tocándose tenuemente por encima de la tela de su ropa interior.

 _—Distintas facetas._

—¿Sí? —Del otro lado de la línea hubo un sonido apreciativo, y un murmullo bajo, como de prendas removidas—. ¿El ratón te comió la lengua? —se burló Bill ante el silencio _._

 _—No_ —dijo Tom, pasándose la lengua por los labios— _, pero sé qué quisiera comerme de ti._

—Comerme —repitió Bill—, ¿y cómo lo harías?

 _—Te dejaría desnudo y pasearía mi lengua por tu ombligo, bajaría por tu vientre y vería lo duro que estás por mí, porque lo estás, ¿no?_

Tom seguía en la silla giratoria, sus jeans desabrochados y las palmas muy sudorosas. Estaba haciendo esto, un avance bastante bizarro en la relación que quería con Bill porque el mismo Bill y sus piernas kilométricas, su belleza de portada y brillante sonrisa se lo exigían. Nunca había sido de la clase de personas agresivas, pero tampoco de las tímidas, sino en un balance con el que podía conquistar a cuanta mujer quisiera sin lucir como un predador.

Ahora no quería a ninguna mujer, ahora quería a cierta criatura fascinante.

 _—No creo que nunca hayas estado con un hombre. ¿Te estás tocando?_

Tom lo hacía, lento, escuchando la respiración agitada de Bill, saboreando el momento e ignorando el suave ronquido de Aquiles, ajeno a él y a sus actividades.

—Sí, fantaseo lo que podríamos hacer cuando nos veamos.

Bill no escatimaba esfuerzos para llevarse al orgasmo, y la oración de Tom, expresada en tono áspero, imaginar cómo estaba acariciándose en una loca carrera igual a la suya, le quitaron el último resquicio de raciocinio por unos segundos.

Eso era real.

Pero también fue real cuando descubrió que en la entrada de su casa había otra foto que le abrumó junto a una nota que también le provocó estremecimientos.

 _quiero que te enamores de mí, ¿es mucho pedir?_

 

Lo que nadie podría haber imaginado era que Andreas, que hasta el instante había tenido éxito para escabullirse, esa noche no pasó desapercibido para una muy curiosa señora Lotte que llamó a gritos a su marido cuando vio su figura alta y su cabello rubio oxigenado alejarse de la casa del sobrino de Toni Kaulitz, y ambos lo interceptaron, haciendo un escándalo que esa calle tranquila no había presenciado en años.


	13. Este es Aquiles metiendo la pata (literalmente)

_quiero que te enamores de mí, ¿es mucho pedir?_

Lo era, y por muchas razones.

Después de sentirse abrumado, Bill luchó por contener la risa, la cual murió sin ni siquiera nacer cuando volvió a mirar la foto. Era una íntima donde no había un torso sino una espalda y piernas femeninas, envueltos evidentemente en plena sesión amorosa. ¿Qué podía haber en la mente de alguien que enviaba algo así?

No pudo reflexionar más porque escuchó ladridos y gritos provenientes de afuera de su casa. Puso la nota y la foto en el mismo cajón en el que guardaba el resto de objetos dejados por su acosador y se asomó por la ventana a curiosear el motivo del bullicio. Lo que vio lo dejó con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera y le hizo correr hacia el meollo del tumulto.

Andreas estaba siendo acorralado por los vecinos como animal en época de cacería.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó agitado.

—Estamos esperando a que venga la policía —informó una chica, divertida, a quien reconoció como Suzanne Schütz o la “pobre alma perdida”, como la señora Lotte le gustaba apodarle.

—Ese es mi amigo —dijo sin salir de su asombro, a punto de abrirse paso entre las personas para aclarar el malentendido. Sabía que vivía rodeado de gente que no era tan agradable, ¿pero por qué la agresión? El pobre Andreas seguro había ido a visitarle o algo así.

Suzanne volvió a reír.

—¿Ah sí?, qué gracioso. La vieja loca de Lotte afirma que ha estado merodeando tu casa desde hace varias semanas.

Las palabras atravesaron su cerebro como dagas. La sirena de la policía no le sacó de su aturdimiento y fue un testigo más de cómo se llevaban en una patrulla a Andreas que no dejaba de clamar que era inocente. Con el espectáculo apaciguado, los presentes se alejaron a sus respectivos hogares.

—Billy, hijo —le saludó la señora Lotte, acercándose—. Arthur ha ido con ellos para presentar los cargos.

—¿No es una exageración? —se atrevió a decir, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria—. El chico que se han llevado es un amigo mío. —Bill intentó sonreír. Lo cierto era que no sabía cómo tomar la posibilidad de que Andreas fuera su acosador, se sentía incapaz de procesar la idea tan rápido.

—Tú eres el que más satisfecho deberías estar por esto, es tu vivienda la que fue invadida, ¿no? —le recriminó la anciana, visiblemente contrariada. Bill se imaginó que se sentía como una heroína o algo similar, y se arrojaría encima de cualquiera que no pensase igual—. He visto a ese hombre rondar la calle y tengo pruebas irrefutables de lo que digo, así que, en todo caso, ¿qué tipo de amistades tiene, jovencito?

Muy ofendida, la señora Lotte le dio la espalda y se marchó, dejándolo a solas con su desconcierto.

 

Tom empezó su rutina, ajeno a lo que había pasado en su antiguo vecindario.

Se levantó a las seis, miró las noticias y desayunó ligero, quizá lo único distinto fue que Aquiles se veía decaído y comprobó con preocupación que había dejada intacta su comida. Fue al gimnasio e hizo todos los intentos posibles por mantener los recuerdos del sexo telefónico con Bill a raya para no protagonizar escenas por repentinas erecciones. Al regresar a su departamento y comprobar que su mascota seguía sin comer, concluyó que mejor lo llevaba a revisar.

—No me mires como si te llevara al matadero —suspiró por la mirada de Aquiles.

Mirada que se acentuó cuando estaban en la veterinaria y una mujer, después de suministrarle un calmante suave, lo examinó desde la cola hasta los colmillos.

—Parece que tiene una infección —le informó la veterinaria—, le inyectaré algo ahora mismo y mañana debes traerlo de vuelta para comprobar su mejora y su cartilla de vacunas. Esperemos de quince a veinte minutos para que haga efecto y podrás llevártelo. Estará bien, no te inquietes —añadió al reparar en su preocupación—, ¿verdad, lindo? —siguió, dirigiéndose al perro que le gruñó.

Tom rió y se disculpó porque su teléfono sonaba.

 _—Quiero que me recompenses el desastre de mi cumpleaños_ —soltó Natalie sin irse por las ramas ni decir un “hola”—. _Andreas está en prisión._

—¿Qué? —cuestionó pasmado.

Natalie le explicó a detalle y le urgió a que fuera a la estación de policía a corroborar la historia de que las visitas eran hechas a él. Tom consideró negarse pero no pudo, por Natalie, Gustav, por el mismo Andreas con el que, a pesar de que su amistad pendía por un hilo, había pasado muchas cosas.

Le pidió el favor a su madre de pasar por Aquiles en la veterinaria y lo tuviera con ella hasta que pudiese recogerlo, y resignado a mentir fue a donde Andreas estaba encerrado desde la madrugada anterior.

 

Bill tuvo muy mala noche.

Repasó reiteradas ocasiones cómo Andreas había ingresado en su vida, la visita con su hermana a la galería donde trabajaba, la supuesta fortuna de tener conocidos en común y las conversaciones que habían tenido.

Fue a visitar a la señora Lotte fingiendo un arrepentimiento que no sentía por su comportamiento de la noche anterior y aborreciendo un poco más a su vecina por lo agobiante que era, eso a fin de ponerse al corriente de lo que había sucedido cuando se llevaron a Andreas.

—El vídeo que tomé del rufián ese no ha sido suficiente prueba —se lamentó Lotte con genuino pesar—, pero por insistencia de mi buen Arthur lo han podido retener. Nuestro sistema se está yendo por el drenaje, te digo, es tan…

Soportó con valentía un rato más del cháchara hasta que alegando que debía trabajar se retiró.

Camino a su auto cedió al deseo de llamar a Tom y sacó su teléfono. Necesitaba contarle a alguien la mezcla tan paradójica que tenía en el pecho por la casi innegable probabilidad de que Andreas hubiese sido su acosador, esa mezcla de sentirse irritado y con ganas de venganza. Traicionado.

Bill escuchó la voz de Tom al otro lado de línea pero no separó los labios para devolver el saludo porque un perro de raza pastor belga corría hacia donde estaba a toda prisa. Reaccionando, dijo “te llamo luego” y aguardó a que el animal llegara a él, ladrándole y moviendo la cola.

—¿Aquiles? —preguntó dudoso. ¿Cómo era posible si se hallaban tan lejos del bloque de departamentos de Tom?

El perro, como confirmándole su nombre, volvió a ladrar y levantó su pata derecha para dársela cuando se agachó. Era un truco que habían estado practicando a escondidas de Tom para querer darle la sorpresa en los escasos momentos que tenían solo los dos, mayormente entre las comidas y las sesiones subidas de tono en el sillón.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —dijo acariciándole al animal detrás de las orejas.

—¡Aquiles! ¡Ven aquí! —fue el grito que le hizo levantar la cabeza a tiempo que Simone Trumper se apresuraba en cruzar la pista para llegar a su altura—. Este perro va causarme un derrame una de estas visitas —dijo sin aire—. Me di la vuelta y se había ido por la puerta de la cocina.

Bill parpadeó, todavía más confuso.

—¿Es tu perro?

—Es de mi hijo —respondió Simone, poniéndole la correa a Aquiles que se dejó mansamente, aún recibiendo contento las caricias en su lomo que Bill no había dejado de propinarle—. Lo tuve que recogerlo yo del veterinario porque le surgió un asunto importante —siguió, ahora sonriéndole—. Tom lo quiere como a su vida, si lo pierdo ni quiero imaginar lo que pasaría.

—Tom… —musitó, dejando de estar en cuclillas.

—Sí, lo tiene desde que era cachorro. Bueno, un gusto verte, Bill.

Bill se quedó estático, contemplando a Aquiles y Simone alejarse.

Las coincidencias se amontonaron unas tras otras en su cabeza, cómo la fecha en la que Tom se había lastimado el tobillo coincidía con el allanamiento de su casa, que supiera sin que le dijese sobre su lucha por dejar de fumar y su dirección, cómo el nombre Aquiles le había parecido tan poco común…

Las extrañas casualidades no dejaron de arremolinarse.

—¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonto? —murmuró cuando recuperó el movimiento y entró a su sala, dejándose caer en el sillón como plomo.

Estaba desolado, tantas ilusiones de una relación perfecta no habían sido más que castillos construidos en el aire. Desolado y furioso. ¿Tom había jugado con él por diversión o era que tenía la mente tan retorcida que en serio estaba obsesionado y planeaba hacer algo?

Y Andreas…

Andreas quizá había sido su cómplice. Eso también cuadraba como piezas de un rompecabezas.

—Hablando del rey de Roma —ironizó sin ápice de gracia cuando sacó el teléfono de su pantalón al sentirlo vibrar.

— _Bill, yo…_

—Cállate, Andreas, no quiero oír nada de lo que puedas decir —interrumpió—. Siempre fue Tom, ¿no? El tipo terrorífico que no tenía más actividad preferida que observarme.

Hubo un silencio revelador que le hizo apretar los puños hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos.

Había sido un jodido juguete para Tom. Los ojos y la nariz le escocieron, su orgullo herido, su corazón roto.

—Que ni se te ocurra decirle que sé —le exigió a Andreas antes de colgar, notando que tenía otra llamada entrante y era Tom.

Inhaló y exhaló repetidamente, y se dijo que podía hacer esto. No iba a explotar, guardaría la compostura hasta tener a Tom frente a frente y dejarlo sin escapatoria, era lo mínimo que su lastimada dignidad reclamaba. Contestó con aparente normalidad y siguió la conversación sin apuros, solo obstinándose en encontrarse enseguida.

— _¿Nos vemos dentro de veinte, entonces?_

Dijo que sí con suavidad y se despidió. No pasaría ni una hora más con el diablo en el cuerpo. Fumó dos cigarrillos, volvió a enjugar lágrimas que no habían caído por sus mejillas y se arregló el maquillaje.

Tom conocería quién era Bill Kaulitz y se arrepentiría del segundo en el que había puesto su mirada en él.


	14. Esta es una "atracción fatal"

Tom había estado en una estación de policía cuando tenía dieciséis por una broma a un amigo que se le había salido de las manos, y pisar una otra vez después de tantos años no le traía buenos recuerdos, así solo fuera para firmar una declaración y sacar a un, ahora dudosamente denominado, amigo.

—Gracias —dijo Andreas, muy neutro en cuanto fue liberado. En su rostro se apreciaban ojeras y estaba un poco pálido.

—Agradécelo a Natalie. ¿Le dejaste a Bill más fotos o qué?

Tom quería darse media vuelta y dejar ahí el asunto hasta nuevo aviso pero su curiosidad no se lo permitía, eso y estar al tanto de que, que a pesar de todo, lo que hacía Andreas era bajo su nombre, el de “admirador secreto”.

—¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Lucy? —fue lo primero que dijo Andreas cuando llegaron a la calle, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—No. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Tuviste algo con ella, hace ocho o nueve meses, no sé bien. —Tom se contuvo las ganas de pedirle que se detuviera y le explicara por qué le estaba diciendo eso, pero cuando Andreas continuó hablando su mente hizo clic inmediatamente—: Se tomaron fotos. Lucy me dio una.

Las palabras se le amontonaron en la punta de la lengua, insultos, reclamos, ira diluida.

—Estás yendo lejos —dijo al fin, entre dientes.

—Estaba, pasado —determinó Andreas. Como habían llegado a un parque, se dejó caer en una banca y se pasó los dedos por el cabello en un gesto de cansancio—. Estuve en la maldita cárcel y no me pareció nada gracioso, quiero aclararlo con Bill y…

—No te acerques a Bill.

—No puedes evitarlo —le dijo,  su tono entre divertido e irascible—. ¿Te das cuenta que en vez de mí pudiste ser tú el atrapado por la horda furiosa que tienes de vecinos? Hay tantas variantes que pueden salir mal en cuanto a tu jueguito que no sé cómo no vives nervioso y mordiéndote las uñas.

El parque estaba desierto excepto por unas cuantas personas que lo atravesaban camino a sus trabajos y unos niños que corrían a varios metros de ellos; era un sábado normal de finales de enero con débiles rayos solares y frío moderado.

Tom escuchó una risa lejana y pensó que Andreas estaba en lo correcto.

—Estoy enamorado —declaró. El rubio a su costado giró hacia él con prisa y enarcó una ceja.

—¿De dónde viene la certeza? Lo tuyo puede ser una triste obsesión y no amor. Piensa bien tu respuesta para cuando Bill te haga la misma pregunta.

Cuando quedó establecido que Andreas no se involucraría más, aunque tampoco se alejaría de Bill, cada uno se fue por su lado apenas compartiendo un vago adiós. Al llegar a su auto llamó a Gustav para que le avisara a Natalie que no había habido problemas en cuanto a su hermano y se excusó por el resto del día.

Luego llamó a Bill.

 

Bill había roto cada una de las notas que le había enviado su acosador. No, las notas que _Tom_ le había enviado. Cuando planeaba hacer lo mismo con las fotos una fuerza externa a él se lo impidió. Era el mismo torso que en más de una ocasión había besado y tocado a oscuras y que había admirado en los vestidores del gimnasio.

Había sido ciego.

—Esto no es mi culpa —se dijo, encendiendo otro cigarrillo, su quinto en la mañana, más de los que había fumado en varias semanas. Su avance se había ido por la alcantarilla.

Expulsó el humo y arrugó la última foto, donde no había un torso bien definido sino una espalda y piernas femeninas, antes de reflexionarlo mejor y reducirla a cenizas. Escuchó el timbre y le dio una calada profunda a su cigarro, poniendo las fotos en el cajón.

—Hola —saludó, queriendo lucir impávido.

Tom se inclinó para darle un beso pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, arrugando la frente, obviamente asombrado.

—Creí que querías dejarlo —observó y sonrió, superando la sorpresa. Le quitó el pitillo y lo fumó, antes de devolvérselo e ir hacia el sillón.

Bill se había quedado congelado, como si todas las ondas abrasivas de odio que había estado expulsando se disiparan y lo dejaran en el vacío. Reemplazó los recuerdos que le invadieron de Tom, su encantador desconocido de los vestidores, con los escalofríos que había sentido, su intranquilidad de saberse objeto de un acosador y el miedo por la invasión que había sufrido su casa.

No podía actuar como si nada.

—Oye, Bill…

—Tom.

—Bill… —dijo Tom nuevamente y liberó una carcajada, de esas que volvía sus ojos una línea y resaltaba sus pómulos, mostrando sus dientes, haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran—. ¿Qué hacemos como dos tontos repitiendo nuestros nombres? Llevé a Aquiles al veterinario en la mañana, ¿sabes? No se sentía bien el pobre, aunque no sé cómo ha podido pescar una infección si…

Y Tom siguió hablando, incluso si en realidad se encontrara muy ajeno a la palabrería que brotaba de su boca.

Seguía pensando en lo que Andreas le había dicho, en el desenlace que podría tener su relación si no era sincero. Tan distraído como estaba ni siquiera advirtió que la conversación era un monólogo y que Bill seguía fumando, sus ojos distantes, brillosos y su respiración acompasada.

Para el momento, Bill iba a la mitad del séptimo cigarrillo.

La oportunidad de saltarle a Tom el segundo en el que puso un pie en su casa, ladrarle lo que le naciera del alma, tal vez arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco y mandarlo a la mismísima mierda estaba perdida.

Se había quedado estático ante sus ademanes, ante su rostro al que tantas buenas memorias estaban asociadas, tantas risas y conversaciones divertidas. Al sólido cariño que estaba formándose.

Se acordó de la foto que había quemado y súbitamente concluyó que no podía ser algo más que el juego retorcido de Tom. ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber?

Y si Tom quería _retorcido,_ retorcido le daría.

—Tengo que… —comenzó a decir Bill, aplastando su colilla consumida en un cenicero, ahora sí decidido en lo que haría.

—Debo confesarte algo —dijo Tom de pronto, interrumpiéndole y aproximándose a donde estaba, apoyado en el brazo de uno de los sofás.

Así como había sido interrumpido, Bill no dejó que Tom siguiera.

Lo besó, su estómago hecho nudos, y su cuerpo seguro de lo que quería. No conocía de venganzas pero la suya no sería ortodoxa. Tom quiso romper el beso, no lo dejó, devorando boca, mordisqueando sus labios y acariciando su lengua.

—¿Quieres subir? —jadeó, haciendo una pausa obligatoria. Sus pantalones se sentían ajustados y lo apuesto que era Tom era realzado por la luz natural que provenía de afuera, por la situación.

Eran casi dos meses los que no se acostaba con alguien y quería obtener lo que siempre había querido del “desconocido de los vestidores” desde el instante en el que lo había visto.

Se _regalaría_ eso, sin importar qué tan beneficiado saliera también Tom.

No llegaron al segundo piso.

Bill, mientras sacudía las caderas para Tom terminase de quitarle los jeans que se le adherían como una segunda piel, y luego la ropa interior para mostrar qué tan dispuesto se hallaba, deliberó por qué no quería llegar a la cama, esa cama donde siempre había ocurrido la acción.

Lo más probable era que inconscientemente apuntara a _distinto_.

«La paradoja es que no es hasta ahora que esto sucede porque _sí quería_ algo distinto», pensó y el aire se le contuvo en los pulmones y algo más que deseo recorrió sus venas, cortando sus sonidos de satisfacción.

—¿Bill? —preguntó Tom, deteniéndose, sintiendo el cambio de actitud que tan rápido como apareció, se esfumó.

—Sigue —pidió el otro chico—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Bill estaba prácticamente tendido en los escalones, su erección orgullosa y su camiseta a la altura de pecho.

Tom asintió y lo besó.

Había estado a milésimas de segundo de decir “fui tu vecino y, ¿esa sensación de sentirte acosado? Mi culpa”, a lo que acompañaría de intentos de explicación y a cruzar los dedos para que Bill le perdonase algún día la _omisión_ , pero esa agresividad más o menos desconocida le había descontrolado. No estaba hecho de piedra, y revelar aquello podía esperar un poco más, ¿verdad?

Pasó los dedos hasta llegar al tatuaje de estrella que Bill le contado que se hizo cuando tenía quince.

—¿Algún motivo en especial para esto?

—No, solo provocar.

Sin duda funcionaba a la perfección. Si bien en sus fisgoneos nunca vio el tatuaje, sí en sus sesiones de sofá, pero tener a Bill dispuesto, su kilométrico cuerpo ahí a escasos centímetros de su agarre brindaba un nuevo nivel de locura.

—Házmelo —lo escuchó murmurar, abriendo con descaro las piernas.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó, obteniendo un “sí”. Con cuidado, Bill se giró hasta quedar arrodillado en las gradas, inclinado hacia delante con desvergüenza—. Vas a matarme —gruñó.

«Esa no era mala idea», fue lo que Bill gruñó mentalmente, y ahogó una risa llena de bilis. Su orgullo se había hecho trizas y por la atracción fatal que sentía hacia Tom, física, sí, pero en medio de los toques y besos no podía negar que emocional también, el dejarse llevar no podía sentirse mejor.

La jodida _contradicción_.

Pero había querido “retorcido”, no podía quejarse.

—Me he hecho revisar hace unas semanas, no tengo nada —dijo bajo, con tono rasposo.

Tom quiso racionalizar pero su deseo pudo más, susurró, “yo tampoco”. Ensalivó su mano y la llevó a su dureza, humedeciéndola lo que podía antes de sujetar con una mano la cadera de Bill y la otra dirigiéndose hacia donde sabía que podía encontrarse el paraíso.

—No temas romperme —murmuró Bill, sintiéndolo contra él. Viró la cabeza y le incrustó la mirada—. Si hay algo que puedo soportar es el sexo duro —dijo directo.

Eso fue como un golpe en plena cara, sin embargo, Tom resistió bien. Por la falta de lubricación la invasión no fue sencilla y todos los músculos de Bill, su estrechez que a pesar de todo cedía ante él, le trajeron al borde.

—Mierda.

—Primera diferencia de estar con un hombre y no con una mujer —instruyó Bill. No se escuchaba completamente relajado pero no había rastros de dolor—. Estamos yendo a lo muy bruto, Tom, y… y ahora nada más importa.

 

Tom miró la figura de Bill, sus largas piernas, los tatuajes que adornaban su cuerpo y el contraste que hacía su piel con su cabello. Su respiración seguía entrecortada y las partes que habían estado contra las escaleras le seguían doliendo, en anuncio a los morados que aparecerían.

—¿Cómo ha sido? —preguntó Bill con suavidad.

—¿Uh?

—¿Qué tal fue acostarte con tu puta criatura fascinante? ¿Tal como lo imaginaste, Tom?

Un parpadeo, dos parpadeos, Tom abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua. Bill, semidesnudo como estaba, su largo cabello negro desordenado con algunos mechones cayéndolo en pleno rostro, le dio un golpe que instantáneamente consiguió que la nariz le sangrara.


	15. Este es Tom haciendo una resolución de año nuevo

Se habían arrastrado a la cama luego de la experiencia más excitante y contradictoria que había tenido jamás.

Sería mentir el afirmar que no había fantaseado con lo que sería acostarse con Bill, y no por ser su primera vez con un hombre, sino porque se trataba de _su_ criatura fascinante, alguien con quien valía la pena desarrollar una relación estable, lo cual que no había saboreado en no sabía cuánto. Su _billsexualidad_ había trascendido a algo más.

Las fantasías no habían tenido comparación con la realidad, ni siquiera las más locas.

Y ahora esto…

La sangre era tan profusa que le caía por el mentón y el dolor en la nariz era insoportable, pero Tom apenas reparaba en algo más que no fuese la expresión de Bill, congelado como estaba y en espera de más golpes o reclamos. Quedó en silencio, recibiendo una mirada que sabía que se le quedaría grabada en la memoria, un “cómo pudiste _hacerme_ eso” que lastimaba igual que el puñetazo en pleno rostro que había recibido.

Bill se levantó, abrochándose el jean y sujetándose el cabello que le caía por mechones.

—Márchate, has obtenido lo que querías de mí —indicó, enjugándose los ojos con violencia a las lágrimas de decepción y angustia que no caían—. No soy una maldita criatura fascinante, soy alguien que de casualidad o los genes tiene esta apariencia y le saca provecho. Tú que tanto me has observado sabes de qué hablo, ¿uh? De la gente con la que he dormido. También debes saber de mis defectos y que moriré de cáncer al pulmón de lo mucho que fumo… y eso no es nada más que parte del problema. ¿Por qué no me dijiste algo? Cualquier cosa hubiese sido mejor que tener que descubrir por mi cuenta que mi novio me estuvo acosando y que mientras salíamos me enviaba fotos y notas.

—Es que… yo… Lo siento, Bill —logró decir Tom, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre colarse en su boca.

—Yo más —replicó Bill con el mismo volumen de voz, su labio inferior trémulo—. Creí que lo que teníamos era real, pero fui un estúpido iluso. Lárgate.

Bill imaginó que a su orden Tom se iría apresurado, avergonzado o molesto de que su juego se hubiese descubierto, y sería la última vez que sabría de él.

 _Poco_ sabía.

Tom sí se vistió bajo sus ojos escrutadores, limpiándose a cada rato la hemorragia nasal y tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Había sucedido lo que temía por no haber tenido las agallas para ser sincero y perder a Bill parecía inminente.

—No sé bien qué día fue el que te vi —empezó a decir cuando sus prendas estuvieron en su lugar—, quizá a finales de octubre. No soy tan pendiente de las fechas como tú, creo que ni siquiera soy dueño de un calendario o recuerdo más cumpleaños que el de mis padres… y en fin. Al inicio me sentí perturbado porque eras un chico y nunca me había gustado uno.

—Tom, cállate —interrumpió Bill—, no quiero saber.

Salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y, como un autómata encendió un cigarrillo más, aspirando vigorosamente. «Mierda», pensó.

Había descubierto que no tenía el ímpetu necesario para echar a Tom a puntapiés, no después de todavía tener ese malestar típico de sexo sin delicadeza en sus partes bajas y sentir el fantasma de jadeos e incoherencias en sus oídos.

—No me importó que fueras hombre.

Tom le había seguido, zapatos en las manos, la sangre coagulada en su barbilla y manchando su ropa.

—¿Crees que no he escuchado antes eso? La misma mierda me ha perseguido desde siempre, no ere el primero, seguro no el último. —Bill botó el humo a medida que hablaba. La cabeza le dolía, las rodillas por la posición en la que había estado en las escaleras y el pecho…

Eso había dejado de ser _retorcido_ mucho atrás, no quedaba más que llano pesar emocional por las ilusiones rotas.

—No me iré, tenemos que hablar —insistió Tom.

Bill negó, encendió otro cigarrillo y cogió el abrigo que estaba en el sillón.

—Si tú no te vas, me voy yo… —Le dio una última ojeada, añadiendo en un susurro—: Y pensar que estaba enamorándome de ti.

 

El bar estaba tranquilo pero por experiencia previa sabía que la gente no haría más que seguir arribando hasta que fuera difícil movilizarse. Georg tomó un sorbo a la cerveza que había ordenado  y le sonrió a la chica que le hizo un guiño desde la barra.

—Préstame atención —se quejó Bill, chasqueando los dedos a escasos centímetros de su cara—, son tantos días los que no nos vemos, te invito a salir y no puedes mantener una conversación.

—Escandaloso.

—Así me quieres —bufó Bill.

—Ajá —Georg rodó los ojos, pero sonrió—, y hablando de querer, ¿cómo vas con tu maravilloso desconocido de los vestidores?

Como respuesta, Georg escuchó la descripción del cuerpo de Tom, de sus movimientos y sonidos, como siempre hacía cuando Bill le contaba con, probablemente, demasiados señalamientos su vida sexual. Estaba habituado e incluso era divertido si algo no salía como lo planeado o si su amigo se topaba de casualidad con un tipo con alguna perversión extraña.

Pero la mirada que Bill tenía no acompañaba a cómo quería mostrarse. Le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza y esperó a que la narración llegase a su fin.

—No sé qué clase de imbécil me crees —comentó con fingida indiferencia. Sabía cómo debía actuar, si se mostraba preocupado e inquieto, Bill no haría más que cerrar su caparazón e insistir que nada estaba mal.

—¿Qué?

—Me vas a decir qué ha pasado, y lo harás sin mentiras.

Bill exhaló profundo, llenando los pulmones, y negó con la cabeza.

Había evitado hablar de eso, hasta con Georg, pero a la pregunta sobre Tom había respondido sobre el sexo, creyendo que con eso el otro chico dejaría ir el tema.

Ya eran cuatro días desde que había visto a Tom. Después de salir de su casa vagó por unas cuantas horas en su auto y al regresar no encontró a nadie. Siguió fumando con el vicio asentándose como si nunca lo hubiese aminorado, finalizó el ensayo que tenía antes de enrumbarse hacia su trabajo y en la noche vio una temporada al azar de Will&Grace.

Una parte suya había temido y ansiado que Tom le buscase, por eso, cuando no sucedió, la decepción que cargó fue inmensa.

—Bill, te conozco desde hace años, háblame.

—Tom resultó ser el vecino obsesionado conmigo. —Los ojos verdes de Georg se abrieron con desmesura y el bullicio que les rodeaba disminuyó hasta no existir—. No sé bien detalles, no le dejé explicarse, supongo que se mudó para guardar las apariencias… Es mi culpa por creer que podría tener una relación duradera.

—¿En serio crees que tienes algo de culpa?

—¡Claro que no! —refutó al segundo con el ceño fruncido—. Él es el que jugó conmigo, soy la víctima aquí.

Georg suspiró, dándole un breve vistazo a la gente que concurría el bar café en el que estaban.

Sabía que Bill sí les había dado carta blanca a varios a su cama para pasar el momento, pero sus sentimientos siempre permanecían adrede sin involucrarse para protegerse de situaciones como esta, donde entregaba con una sonrisa su confianza únicamente para ser traicionado.

—¿Piensas que no fuiste más que un juego para Tom?

Hubo una pausa en la que Bill removió la sombrilla en el coctel que había ordenado.

—No sé nada, Geo, solo que no fue sincero.

«… y que me rompió el corazón con eso», añadió sin vocalizarlo.

 

La imagen que le recibió cuando Gustav abrió el departamento de Tom le dejó con ambas cejas alzadas y ganas de darse media vuelta y no regresar hasta haber contratado a un servicio de limpieza. Saludó a Aquiles y vio a Tom con pantalones de dormir viendo la televisión puesta en un canal de compras.

—¿Se puede saber qué huracán pasó por aquí? ¿El Katrina? —bromeó sin gracia, deteniéndose al volcar unos envases de comida rápida y contribuir con la suciedad.

—Bill —contestó Tom sin voltear hacia él.

—¿Seguimos con eso? No has ido a trabajar en una semana, y por cómo luces, tampoco al gimnasio ni has estado sacando a pasear a Aquiles… o al médico a que te revisen la nariz.

Como confirmándoselo, el perro ladró.

—Traidor —gruñó Tom, aunque cuando Aquiles se tendió a su lado, encima de una pila de ropa, le acarició entre las orejas—. Déjame, Gusti, déjame morir en mi desgracia —pidió dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Deja la actuación de _drama queen,_ que a nada te llevará —resopló el rubio. Seguía cerca de la puerta como estudiando qué camino sortear para llegar a Tom sin patear más de los desechos en el suelo.

Un sonido que sonó parecido a _no molestes_ cruzó la sala y le hizo advertir que tenía que tomar medidas urgentes.

Desde que había conocido a Tom había estado asombrado por su responsabilidad. El señor Kaulitz le había dicho que tenía que ver con un buen susto que se dio cuando era un adolescente en el que había terminado en la estación policial; fuese lo que fuese, cuando su padre falleció y tuvo que asumir las riendas de la cadena de tiendas había hecho un trabajo admirable… hasta que Bill apareció.

Estar feliz de la ruptura repentina estaba lejos de lo que Gustav sentía porque en vez de volver a apegarse la ética que tenía en el trabajo y a tratar de echarle tierra al asunto, Tom se había hundido en el hoyo de la autocompasión.

—Hombre, deja de ser tan patético, ha sido suficiente.

Tom le sacó el dedo del medio.

Aquiles ladró y Gustav, refunfuñando y sin interesarse por ensuciarse el pantalón blanco que había tenido la desgracia de elegir, llegó hacia el sillón y le dio un golpe no tan amable en la frente.

—¿Por qué la violencia?

—Este no es el Tom que conozco —le dijo—, has perdido a Bill, ¿no? Está bien. ¿Por qué infierno no estás haciendo lo posible para recuperarlo en vez de estar castigándote? —Tom pestañeó seguido y, sin poderlo evitar, Gustav le dio otro golpe, ahora con menos fuerza—. Escúchame bien, no te estoy aconsejando que lo persigas hasta que el pobre presente una denuncia y esté harto de ti, pero sí a que luches de manera inteligente.

Luchar por lo que había perdido de manera inteligente.

—No creo que…

—Piénsalo.

Cuando Gustav se fue, amenazándolo de que si no hacía acto de aparición en el trabajo le daría una paliza, Tom se dio un baño y llevó a Aquiles al parque.

 _Quería_ a Bill, más allá de la fascinación que le había producido su apariencia, quería a la persona que era, y había cometido un error y estaba más que dispuesto a enmendarlo. Sabía que Bill correspondía a sus sentimientos, siquiera eso estaba a su favor.

Pudo ser recibir el sol en la cara después de una semana, los ladridos y la emoción de Aquiles por correr o el consejo de Gustav colándose hasta su subconsciente; sin importar qué fuese, en el recorrido de regreso a su departamento compró un calendario y con plumón rojo, en el cuadrado de primero de febrero, la fecha que estaban, escribió:

 _reconquistar a Bill._

Recordó lo que había Gustav había dicho y asintiendo para sí mismo, agregó: _inteligentemente._

—Reconquistar a Bill de forma inteligente —pronunció con gravedad.

Esa sería su resolución de año nuevo que por los besos que había estado dándose con Bill no había hecho. Limpió su departamento hasta relucir, le dejó un mensaje de voz a Andreas y respiró profundo. No sería fácil, pero algo le decía que tampoco imposible.


	16. Este es Bill lidiando con un corazón roto

Bill sentía la mirada del Donald Zimmerman clavada en su nuca a través de la ventana de su oficina; era como si un mosquito estuviera picándole y por más que intentase no pudiese espantarlo. Con descuido revisó cuánto faltaba para que sus horas en la galería acabasen y suspiró.

Todavía faltaban más de dos horas.

Pasó una página más de la revista que ojeaba y, prácticamente sin querer, analizó la diferencia que había entre la sensación que tenía y la que le había causado Tom, el acosador, por tantos meses.

Su jefe era un señor mayor con dedos y rostro huesudo que regalaba la impresión de estar conteniéndose a duras penas para no hacerle una proposición indecente.

—El diablo me salve —se dijo, estremeciéndose y dejando su lugar detrás del mostrador con la excusa de ir al baño.

Constató que su maquillaje no estuviera corrido frente al espejo y dejó escapar aire.

Su jefe era espeluznante, al igual que sus avances. Tom, hasta en faceta de “admirador secreto”, no tenía comparación. Si lo analizaba, incluso había empezado a gustarle su acosador antes de saber quién era, basándose en las fotos y en las notas.

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso y aguardó paciente a que fuera la hora de cerrar. Evitó como un profesional a su jefe y sus sonrisas, y resignado se enrumbó hacia la dirección de un restaurante en el que sabía que era esperado.

Estaba yendo en contra de uno de sus principios, una vez más.

—Es culpa de Tom —gruñó, encendiendo un cigarrillo, y riendo amargamente al darse cuenta de lo incapaz que era de borrarlo de sus reflexiones por más que quisiese.

Lo cierto era que también podía echarle la culpa a Georg,  porque, a su opinión, estaba hundido en tal miseria que era lo mejor que podía hacer era retornar al mundo de las citas, los flirteos e ilusiones, aunque fueran fugaces. Suspiró por quinta o sexta vez, y, por último, aceptó que también era su culpa, nadie le había obligado a aceptar una cita a ciegas, algo con lo que tan malas experiencias tenía.

—Hola, soy Ron —fue el atento saludo con el que le recibió un chico más bajo que él, cabello negro y con penetrantes ojos de igual color.

—Bill —sonrió, queriendo aparentar buen semblante y sentándose en la barra en la que esperarían a que hubiese una mesa libre.

Georg le había hablado maravillas de Ron, siendo el amigo de una prima, o algo así. Bill no estaba en sus mejores ánimos y trató de animarse pidiendo whisky en la rocas.

—Algo fuerte, ¿no? —preguntó Ron, más inquisitivo de lo que podría haberle gustado.

—Día difícil —sonrió, alzando un hombro. En realidad, habían sido semanas difíciles… dos semanas, para ser exactos, las que había descubierto que Tom no era quién creía—. Qué dramático —susurró.

—¿Has dicho algo?

—No, no —negó, dándole un buen sorbo a su vaso de licor y sintiendo cómo la garganta le quemaba.

A aceptar tener una cita a ciegas, a ese nivel había caído. Bill guardó el décimo suspiro de la noche y escuchó a Ron contarle sobre su vida, haciendo ocasionales preguntas para no evidenciar cuán desinteresado estaba.

 

Tom estaba tan cansado que parpadear representaba un serio esfuerzo físico. Gustav había sido muy exigente por desaparecerse del trabajo en una época alta y con tantas decisiones para tomar, por lo que sin peso de consciencia le había estado demandando gastar hasta la última gota de energía entre reuniones con clientes que hacían compras masivas y viajes cortos a ciudades en las que estaban abriendo sucursales a fin de ver los detalles de infraestructura de las tiendas y el personal que se estaba contratando.

Sintió una mano cálida en su frente y no ocultó un bostezo.

—Anda a casa, Aquiles debe estar solo.

—Sí —respondió a Simone, incorporándose del sillón en el que había tomado una siesta después de la cena a la que su mamá le había forzado a tener después de verlo pálido y con la piel en los huesos, a sus palabras.

Se estiró, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y fue por sus llaves. Cuando estaba en su auto acomodándose el cinturón de seguridad, por el espejo retrovisor vio a Bill llegar. Fue instantáneo el quedarse congelado y a la expectativa, así como apretar con fuerza el manubrio al comprobar que se encontraba en compañía de un hombre de cabello negro y que le tomaba con demasiada confianza la cintura.

Murmuró una maldición y se obligó a respirar.

Recordó las innumerables noches en las que Bill había llegado con alguien para despedirlo a las pocas horas y la recriminación que le había hecho llegó a sus oídos, como si fuese exclamada nuevamente: _No soy una maldita criatura fascinante. Tú que tanto me has observado sabes de qué hablo, ¿uh? De la gente con la que he dormido._

Sí, lo sabía.

Pero también sabía que Bill no quería eso, que quería una relación estable. Amar a alguien sin tener miedo y que él lo había arruinado por no ser sincero.

 

Bill había visto el auto de Tom y de reojo confirmó que no estaba vacío, por eso había dejado que Ron le envolviese la cintura cuando en cualquiera otra oportunidad, con el humor que se cargaba, se hubiese soltado, evadiendo el agarre con agilidad y sonriendo para que no fuese tomado a mal.

No sabía bien cómo era que estaban terminando ahí, sin embargo… le daba _igual_.

Ron era la mejor cita ciegas que había tenido, lo cual no quería decir que era el hombre más interesante o guapo que había conocido.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces distraído.

Estaba mirando cada cinco minutos si el auto de Tom seguía aparcado, así por más de un cuarto de hora, ¿y recién se percataba? Bill movió la mano en el aire, negando, y siguió relatando que esa casa había pertenecido a su tío abuelo, detestando sus buenas dotes de actor para fingir una serenidad que no sentía.

Rato después, lo único que Bill le reconocía a Ron era que a pesar de su apariencia _ordinaria_ y encanto nulo, sus actitudes fuesen más bien sutilmente agresivas. Así era como tenía una mano en su rodilla, haciendo círculos invisibles y con la clara intención de subirla más.

—¿En serio no ves ninguna serie norteamericana? —preguntó con aparente pasmo. La verdad era que seguía sin interesarle en lo mínimo lo que ese hombre hiciese o dejase de hacer.

—Sí, me parecen muy superficiales todas, en especial las comedias. ¿Qué es eso de las risas grabadas? Son tan… _no_.

Bill sintió que las mejillas se le prendían y las oraciones se le atropellaban en la boca para negar esa afirmación con cada uno de los argumentos que pudiese ocurrírsele, aun si quedase él también como “superficial”, como si le afectase. Aquello era algo personal…

Pero antes de hablar, de pronto la mano que reposaba en su pierna estaba subiendo por su muslo y labios a los que buena falta le haría humectante se adhirieron a su cuello, dejando un rastro mojado.

Y pensó en Tom.

En sus sonrisas y su personalidad llamativa, en la suavidad de sus labios y toque al que nunca había sentido el rechazo que ahora sí, y aunque entró en conflicto por lo desencantado que estaba por el engaño, pudieron más los sentimientos. Como salvado por la campana, el sonido del teléfono inalámbrico hizo que su mente que se estaba alejando, más que ajena a lo que Ron hacía, despertara de su trance.

—Tengo que contestar.

 

El hábito de fumar de Tom nunca había sido uno arraigado, uno que otro por el frío o los nervios, dos o tres en noches de fiesta o clubs, no más, no menos. Por eso era incomprensible que fuera por su cuarto, todavía incapaz de encender el motor de su auto y dejar de estar estacionado frente a la casa de su madre.

Tenía un leve temblor en las piernas productor de la tensión y… los celos. Malditos celos.

Si hubiese sido el adolescente alocado que fue, de seguro no se hubiese resistido y estuviera en esos momentos frente aporreando la puerta de Bill. ¿Con qué fin? Qué más daba, porque hubiera cumplido su meta de interrumpir. Pero el hecho era que sus años de adolescencia habían sido dejados atrás, era un hombre adulto que debía actuar de manera _inteligente_.

—Conquistar a Bill de manera inteligente —repitió la que había sido su premisa todos esos días en los que más de una ocasión se había despertado con la tentación de mandar todo a la mierda e ir en busca de Bill obstinado para que le dejase explicarse.

Había pasado más de quince minutos y pensó vagamente en que tenía que ir a alimentar a Aquiles.

Ahí, donde estaba, no podía hacer nada.

Aún así, no quería irse, su mano derecha se negó a colaborar para girar la llave en la ignición, poniéndose tiesa y maldijo.

Fue el teléfono lo que le arrancó de su estado de sopor, luchando contra sus propios músculos.

—Andreas —saludó con sequedad.

— _Oh, ¿por qué tan fúnebre? ¿Bill volvió a pegarte?_ —dijo el recién nombrado.

Resopló alto, botando el humo por la boca, replanteándose por enésima vez por qué había iniciado amistad con Andreas si sabía que si en algún momento sucedía algo en donde su carácter de intento de Casanova salía a brote el asunto se pondría fangoso.

—No. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

— _Así es, y no fue tan fácil como pensé_ —rió Andreas pero su carcajada no duró tanto—. _Ahora dime una vez más por qué estoy ayudándote cuando se supone que…_

—Lo sabes bien, ahora déjate de bromas ridículas, Andi.

— _Como quieras, señor gruñón_ —replicó, y ante esto, Tom sonrió brevemente, olvidándose por un segundo los ramalazos de celos e ira.

Cualquiera hubiera creído que después de lo ocurrido su amistad había quedado hecha trizas pero para su propia sorpresa, la calamidad de pasar una noche en la cárcel había metido más sensatez en la cabeza de Andreas que los “encontronazos” que había tenido con él, por lo que cuando lo había llamado para pedirle un último favor para marcar el final de sus años de ser amigos, lo había sorprendido actuando de forma accesible y con incentivo a reparar los daños.

Tom guardó el número que Andreas le había dictado en su agenda y ni bien colgó lo marcó.

No iba a ser fácil pero debía comenzar por algo.

—¿Hola? —dijo cuando la llamada fue atendida, infundiéndose  confianza—. Soy Tom, no me cuelgues antes de escucharme… —pidió cuando le respondió el silencio.


	17. Esta es una cita a ciegas o algo así

Georg estaba en el supermercado cuando había entrado la llamada de un número que no conocía, al inicio decidió ignorarla pero la curiosidad pudo más, así que detuvo el carrito que estaba empujando para ojear el estante de comida instantánea, y aceptó, diciendo un vago, “¿diga?”.

 _—¿Hola? Soy Tom, no me cuelgues antes de escucharme._

Sus cejas fueron haladas hacia el centro, frunciéndole el ceño y desvaneciendo la buena disposición de la que se había armado para hacer las compras de la semana a pesar del cansancio del trabajo.

—No sé qué tengas que decirme —dijo áspero pero no colgó, y no porque Tom se lo hubiese pedido sino porque la sorpresa era inmensa—. ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

— _Por_ _un amigo tuyo. Quiero que me hagas un favor._

Vaya agallas tenía. Georg rió, incrédulo.

—Sí que hay que ser caradura —replicó con falsa voz serena.

— _Sé que cometí un error pero quiero recompensárselo a Bill, buscar que me perdone._

Por un brevísimo instante, sintió lástima por él. Lo que quería no era cosa fácil.

Bill se había mostrado en general con una actitud despreocupada en cuanto a lo sucedido con Tom, sin embargo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no estaba mostrando ni una décima de la desilusión.

Y suspiró, sabiendo que si podía contribuir a alguna especie de arreglo, lo haría. Por Bill.

 

Apenas supo la noticia, Bill creyó que el fin del mundo en definitiva se estaba aproximando: el tío Toni se casaría dentro de unos meses con la mujer que lo traía loco prácticamente desde que puso un pie en tierras españolas y lo estaba invitando a su boda. Aquella fue la noticia que impidió que siguiera como un objeto recibiendo todas las atenciones no buscadas de Ron, el chico con el que había tenido una cita a ciegas.

—Después de eso lo boté —contó Bill, expulsando el humo de su cigarrillo por la nariz e ignorando la expresión de Georg—. Te doy crédito que fue mucho mejor que la loca con la que me hiciste salir antes, pero…

«Pero no fue Tom», Georg completó por él mentalmente.

—Dentro de unos días será San Valentín —estableció como si fuera casualmente y Bill gruñó.

—Otro estúpido día de los enamorados más solo que el último dinosaurio que habitó la tierra.

Georg arqueó una ceja y Bill le dio un codazo para que lanzase al menos una carcajada de lástima por su chiste o intento de. No pudo llevar la conversación a donde quería porque el timbre interrumpió; se hallaban a la espera de unos amigos para celebrar el ascenso de uno de ellos y ni media hora después su sala parecía un hervidero de personas, alcohol y buen humor.

—¿No estás bebiendo de más? —preguntó Georg viendo cómo Bill daba grandes sorbos a su vaso de vodka.

—Es fin de semana, mamá, déjame divertirme.

Podía sacarle ventaja a eso, consideró antes de seguir fungiendo fallidamente de anfitrión, limitando la cantidad de licor que tomaba a diferencia de Bill que se mostraba tal mariposa social, de un lado a otro, riendo, charlando y bailando. Fue hasta pasada la medianoche cuando dejó de ver rastros de su amigo y preguntó por él.

—No sé —respondió Tina, una chica rubia que nunca le había caído demasiado bien—. Le estaba preguntando por el bomboncito de la fiesta de año nuevo cuando sin decir nada se dio vuelta y se fue.

Georg contuvo un “idiota” con dificultad y revisó cada rincón del lugar hasta que se le ocurrió revisar al patio trasero. Ahí estaba Bill.

—Me tenías preocupado.

—Hice una estupidez —confesó Bill mascullando. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus mejillas rojas; se veía como un adolescente, de alguna forma—. Llamé a Ron.

—Pero si ni te gusta.

—Por eso te digo que fue una estupidez, te culpo a ti y a la zorra de Tina —expuso Bill, refunfuñando al descubrir que su cajetilla estaba vacía—. ¿Tenías que traer a colación San Valentín y ella debía mencionar a… a…?

Georg se sentó a su lado en las escaleras y observó que era una noche sin estrellas mientras Bill seguía barbullando lastimeramente por la falta de nicotina. No hacía falta más que una leve alusión para sacarlo de su estado de “no me importa”, y esa era la confirmación que no había necesitado para ser cómplice de algo que de seguro provocaría que Bill le quitase el habla por algunos días si algo iba mal.

—Sé de alguien ideal para que sea tu valentín —dijo sonriendo, apiadándose del otro chico y tendiéndole uno de sus cigarrillos.

—Podrías haberme pasado esto antes —bufó Bill, ofendido, su lengua más suelta—. No sé si confiar en ti.

—Con Ron no fallé. —Georg tuvo que esconder el poner la mirada en blanco al ver que Bill asentía silenciosamente a su declaración—. Esto será mejor, este chico es… _perfecto_ para ti —dijo medio murmurando y arrancando una risa histérica de Bill, que sin saber, cómo se convirtió en un sollozo también histérico.

 

Tom no era de esa clase de gente que le da una e infinitas vueltas a qué vestirse, se conformaba con combinar de pies a cabeza y tener sus trenzas prolijas.

Ese día no fue así, estaba nervioso y la mejor forma que tuvo de manifestarlo fue vaciar su guardarropa y repasar quinientas veces qué prendas poseía y cuáles ponerse; eso a la vista y paciencia de Aquiles que trataba de dormitar en su cama y acabó sepultado por la ropa que consideraba solo para descartar.

Estaba preparado para cualquier desplante o escena que pudiera protagonizar, por lo que había elegido un restaurante elegante donde había mesas apartadas con notable privacidad.

«Se está haciendo tarde», pensó viendo su reloj. Era tarde, sí, dos minutos de la hora pactada. Estaba rozando la ridiculez.

Quería acorralar a Bill para que le diese la oportunidad de escucharlo, y ahora la tenía. Había requerido paciencia llegar a ese punto, paciencia esperando a que Andreas consiguiese el número de Georg, paciendo para tratar de convencerlo a este hasta tenerlo de su parte y paciencia al esperar que Bill accediese a cita a ciegas.

El local rebosaba de decoraciones por San Valentín y se distinguía parejas en la mayoría de mesas con botellas de vino celebrando su amor. Usualmente se hubiera sentido fastidiado en un ambiente así pero ahora era la ansiedad la que predominaba.

Volvió a ver su reloj.

Retraso de diez minutos.

—Llegará… _tiene_ que llegar.

 

Bill había estado dubitativo hasta el último instante, y solo después de torturarse mirando cada uno de los capítulos dedicados al “día de los enamorados” de sus comedias favoritas, con cuarenta minutos para prepararse, concluyó que no era sano seguir así. Se bañó, se maquilló dramáticamente y se calzó unas botas que recién había adquirido en descuento, pero antes de ponerse en camino se dirigió hacia el cajón en el que estaban las fotos de Tom.

No había sido una ocasión o dos las que las había contemplado obsesivamente, memorizándose las líneas, las pequeñas marcas que había en el torso, torturándose al recordar lo mucho que le había acariciado, habían sido varias, incontables.

Debía de terminar eso.

Había roto su “celibato” una noche en una salida, unos días luego de aclararle a Ron que lo suyo no llegaría a ninguna parte, y la sensación de insatisfacción fue tan profunda que apenas regresó a su casa buscó esas fotos y se había masturbado hasta desfallecer.

—Eres tan patético —había suspirado frente al espejo cuando agotó toda la energía que le quedaba después del sexo poco pleno.

Sabiendo que si no se deshacía de esas fotos, en perspectiva de una cita que según Georg sería la mejor que iba a tener, fuese a ciegas o no, cargaría con el fantasma del “admirador secreto” para siempre.

—Ahora o nunca.

Quiso elegir nunca, sin embargo, no se dejó, y rompió las fotos, una a una. Por eso se le hizo tarde, por ese motivo arribó media hora después de lo planeado.

—¿Tiene reserva? —interrogó la anfitriona, revisando la computadora que tenía empotrada en el mostrador. Bill se quedó sin saber qué contestar, detestando a Georg por no haberle dado ningún pormenor—. Espere, ¿es Bill Kaulitz? Aguardan por usted.

Su cita no se había ido.

Sonrió y se pasó disimuladamente las yemas de los dedos debajo de los ojos para quitarse cualquier exceso de delineador, decidiendo qué justificación brindar por su tardanza. A la mesa que el mozo le llevó estaba desierta y se abstuvo de preguntar si había algún error notando que había un menú, un vaso de agua y una copa de vino blanco a la mitad.

—¿Algún problema? ¿Le traigo algo? —quiso saber el mozo.

—Una copa del vino que él está consumiendo, y… —Las palabras murieron en su boca. El hombre del que estaba intentando huir estaba ahí en dirección a su mesa y luciendo infinitamente guapo y nervioso—. Tom.

—Bill —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Estoy con alguien… esperando a alguien —se atropelló, haciendo ademanes para señalar la silla vacía de enfrente—. Vete.

—No.

—¿No?

—No, soy tu cita.


	18. Esto es el inicio de una bella amistad

Para Bill, las opciones a considerar eran fáciles de suponer: correr despavorido como cada uno de sus músculos se lo exigía o hacerle caso a esa pequeñísima fibra perdida en alguna parte de su cuerpo que le indicaba que debía actuar con madurez. Indeciso, quedó helado, observando a Tom sentarse e indicarle al mozo que regresara luego con la única certeza de que Georg se las pagaría por tenderle esa trampa.

—¿Cómo… cómo has estado?

Por una milésima de segundo rememoró la timidez de ese “desconocido de los vestidores” que tanto le había cautivado.

—Bien —dijo con fingida neutralidad. La fibra en toda su insignificancia había obtenido la victoria.

La copa de vino que había ordenado fue depositada en la mesa y le dio un necesitado trago con celeridad. Eran tres semanas y algo más desde la última vez que habían hablado, y aunque los ánimos caldeados y la sensación de traición habían aminorado, estaba lejos de poseer la capacidad de comportarse como si nada.

“Este chico es perfecto para ti”, era lo había dicho Georg. «Sí que es un cabrón», pensó.

—¿Cómo convenciste a Georg de hacer esta ridiculez? —Bill quiso saber. Tom pestañeó y luego liberó una risa corta.

—Le hice entender lo arrepentido que estaba por no haber sido sincero.

Bill volvió a tomar un trago de su vino, esta vez más moderado, y siguió evitando mirar a Tom directamente a sabiendas de que si lo hacía _perdería_ ante su expresión de corderito penitente. Un guapo corderito, para colmo. El mozo volvió a hacer acto de aparición y resignado, curioso por cómo la noche podría ir, le dio una ojeada a la carta, y por fastidiar solicitó el plato de fondo más caro teniendo en mente que no sacaría ni un céntimo de su bolsillo.

—La gente normal al ver alguien que le gusta se acerca, pide una cita o algo en esas líneas, no hace cosas inquietantes como volverse un mirón —declaró cuando fueron dejados solos.

No fue más que un instante en el que posó sus ojos en Tom, lo vio sonreír, y el corazón le latió con ímpetu.

—Mi fase de negación fue bastante patética —respondió Tom—, corta e intensa. Eras un hombre, tal vez uno con un aspecto más deslumbrante que gran porcentaje de las chicas que conocía pero hombre, y aunque sé que no es excusa alguna, se me ocurrió que restringiéndome a verte haría menos… _peligroso_ mi gusto. Se desvanecería con el tiempo, y podría continuar mi vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Ahí cometí mi error, porque mi gusto no desapareció sino que incrementó al empezar a notar pequeños detalles sobre ti.

Bill estaba escuchando a Tom fascinado, para su total decepción.

—Y no quiero sonar perturbador…

—Demasiado tarde, así que continúa —interrumpió, pero el rostro de Bill mostraba suavidad, y Tom supo que estaba en el camino correcto.

—Demasiado tarde, ¿uh? Supongo que tienes razón. Cuando mi, uhm, admiración creció a niveles estratosféricos supe que debía acercarme a ti, no sabía cómo, dónde abordarte, solo que debía hacerlo. Me ahorraste el trabajo cuando te inscribiste en el gimnasio y de inmediato me hiciste entender que no te era indiferente.

Bill escondió una sonrisa dándole otra vez un sorbo de su vino.

—Eso se lo debes a tu apariencia.

—Me lo suponía. —Y Tom seguía sonriendo, ya ni una milésima de su nerviosismo y timidez del principio visible, y Bill otra vez estaba más a la expectativa que receloso—. Cuando empezamos a salir, pues… ¡diablos! —exclamó como estuviera incrédulo—, resultó que aparte de lucir así tenías un carácter que me cautivaba como polilla a la luz.

Usualmente, con tanto halago Bill a esas alturas estaría fastidiado, ahora no era así.

Tenía el pecho y el vientre tibio, y a pesar de estar tentado a atribuírselo a que su copa grande estuviera vacía, sabía que no era así. Él también se había sentido cautivado por Tom, por su gentileza y forma encantadora de ser, inclusive su amor desmedido por Aquiles le había gustado.

Sin embargo, la calidez fue aniquilada repentinamente al acordar el porqué todo eso se había roto.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras mi vecino? —Tom no lo había dicho pero lo podía suponer—. Hasta te mudaste, ¿o estoy mal?, y ni qué decir de las notitas y las fotos. ¿Acaso estabas jugando conmigo?

 

Bill se había estado llevando el tenedor a la boca en movimientos penosos, y no cambió de actitud cuando salieron del restaurante. Tom no se hallaba mejor. La pregunta seguía suspendida en el aire por la súbita intromisión del mozo llevándoles sus pedidos y ninguno tuvo el valor de romper la atmósfera tensa que cayó sobre ellos.

—Mejor me voy —dijo Bill. Una mano en su brazo le detuvo.

—Esto es tonto —murmuró Tom. Se refería a sí mismo, y no dejaría que la oportunidad de que Bill terminase de escucharle se le fuese entre los dedos.

—¿Qué?

—Ven, acompáñame a dar un paseo. —Con cierto temor al rechazo, Tom resbaló su mano hasta agarrar la de Bill y empezó a andar. Hubo cierta resistencia pero al final logró su cometido—. Cuando menos lo quiero tengo problemas para expresarme, eso no me había pasado antes de conocerte. ¿Ese tipo medio retraído que conociste en el gimnasio? No yo, no completamente.

Bill hizo que Tom le soltara la mano y prendió un cigarrillo al que aspiró profundamente.

—Ese tipo era el que me gustaba —declaró—, no el que me ocultaba cosas.

—Nunca tuve mala intención, tenía miedo de decirte la verdad por cobarde.

Cobarde. La palabra era tan _agria_ , casi tanto como “mentiroso”.

Tom escuchó un resoplido y vio el humo del cigarrillo de Bill ser expulsado y perderse en la noche. Sentía que estaba perdiendo a Bill, por segunda ocasión, y que si no hacía algo sería definitivo. Pensó un milisegundo en Gustav y en su consejo y lo mandó al infierno antes de cerrarle el camino al otro chico y, sin dejar que se negase, lo besó. En plena calle transitada, compartiendo el sabor a nicotina y con los ojos abiertos.

Fue un beso corto y urgido.

—No puedes besarme así por así —dijo Bill con una voz imposible de determinar al separarse y retomó la marcha.

—Detente —pidió. No obtuvo lo que quería, sin embargo, tampoco era que hubiese recibido una mentada de madre o un puntapié en la canilla—. Quiero comenzar de cero contigo, que me des el chance de probarte que no estuve jugando contigo en ningún momento. Para —pidió una vez más.

De nuevo las opciones que Bill tenía eran fáciles: huir o detener la marcha. Aceptar las disculpas o categóricamente borrar a Tom de su vida. Sintiendo que seguir en una carrera loca por las aceras del centro de Berlín era poco aconsejable, se introdujo en el primer cafetín que encontró abierto.

—Comenzar de cero es imposible —fue lo que pronunció sin premeditarlo cuando Tom le siguió.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero… ¿por qué, no sé, ser amigos? Sin presiones.

Bill encendió otro cigarrillo más al corroborar que en el local se permitía fumar.

Tom estaba siendo más listo de lo que él mismo se podía dar crédito. Su plan de actuar inteligentemente lo había lanzado por la ventaba con el beso, sin embargo, sin advertirlo estaba apuntando a algo factible y con un exterior ingenuo.

Esa petición era inesperada.

—Está bien —soltó después de reflexionar, encogiéndose de hombros y algo similar a la ansiedad bulléndole en las vísceras.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, está bien —reiteró, y quiso sonreír pero el gesto no se formó en sus labios y desistió—. No quiero guardarte resentimiento por todo lo que sucedió, y tus mentiras, omisiones y lo que sea.

 

Bill estaba como nuevo.

Llamó para renovar su inscripción en el gimnasio, echó a la basura dos cajetillas, una nueva y otra a menos de la mitad, en su calendario marcó la fecha como “día uno”, y se propuso que si esa noche la pasaba en casa avanzaría sus proyectos para la universidad y no vería algo que no fuese una película o serie de suspenso o acción, en su defecto.

— _Me da terror escucharte de tan buen ánimo a mitad de semana_ —le dijo Georg por teléfono cuando lo llamó—. _¿Tan bien te fue en tu cita?_

—No sé si quiero hablar de eso contigo considerando que me timaste.

_—Agradécemelo cuando quieras._

Sin quererlo, Bill largó una carcajada y cambió el teléfono de oreja para seguir aplicándose el maquillaje. Se veía como rey del mundo, o al menos con las riendas de la relación. La noche anterior, al encogerse de hombres y decir que estaba de acuerdo con iniciar una amistad, sería mentir que no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Los resultados eran hasta predecibles pero Tom debía tener un tornillo zafado si creía que la burla que había sufrido su confianza sería superada con facilidad.

Tenía las de ganar o ganar, y a su percepción, aparte de jugador, era árbitro e imponía las reglas. ¿Cómo no podía sentir que podía con lo que se le presentase?

 

Después de que Bill accediese a su propuesta de amistad, tomaron un café y se despidieron. Tom no cabía en sí mismo por la sensación de triunfo por una noche a la que, a su parecer, le había sacado todo el provecho posible. La guerra no estaba ganada pero la primera batalla sí.

Malo fue cuando perdió la segunda batalla cuando Bill no le contestó la llamada que le hizo pasados unos días. Peor aún fue cuando perdió la tercera cuando, arrastrado por Gustav y Andreas, salió a un club y vio al mencionado divirtiéndose y flirteando con una chica. Después de haber estado flotando en las nubes de “Bill aceptó mis disculpas”, de un sentón regresó a pisar tierra.

No era suficiente, debía ingeniárselas. Por eso, cuando advirtió que Bill se separaba de su grupo e iba hacia los servicios, le siguió.

—Hola —sonrió cuando su mirada chocó con la de un Bill obviamente un poco pasado de tragos, mejillas encendidas, ojos inyectados y cabello desordenado.

—¡Tom! —dijo, y frunció el ceño—. Mi acosador.

Aquello fue como una bofetada, pero Tom lo disimuló bien,  y siguió sonriendo.

—No, no te acosaba. Vine a pasarla bien y te vi de casualidad.

Bill se lavó  y secó las manos, se limpió el sudor y el exceso de maquillaje con premeditada pachorra, como cavilando qué decirle, hasta que imprevistamente rió y lo cercó contra la pared. Su aliento a coctel frutado le acarició el rostro y comprobó que tal vez era _más_ que un poco lo que había bebido de más.

—Adivina qué, admirador secreto, la criatura fascinante tiene una proposición. —La expresión, la elección de términos le gritó _dimensión desconocida_ , y Tom no pudo concebir una situación más emocionante—. Ir a mi casa. Hay una chica allá afuera que… como sea, pero tú eres más guapo.

Eso no era ingeniárselas, eso era tener la oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata. Tom curveó los labios y dijo, “guía el camino”, dispuesto a jugársela por ganar la cuarta batalla porque como decía esa canción de Rammstein: “El sexo es una batalla y el amor es la guerra”.


	19. Esto es meterse en la boca del lobo

Bill comenzó a tener idilios de una noche cuando tenía dieciséis porque la ecuación era simple: le gustaba el sexo sin tener complicaciones. Nunca tuvo que ver con buscar involucrarse más allá de unas horas, siempre los límites estuvieron claros, por eso, cuando al día siguiente despertó al lado de Tom los breves instantes en los que no sabía qué pasaba fueron de pánico. Todavía no amanecía del todo y los rayos solares que iluminaban la estancia eran débiles; se levantó intentando no hacer ruido y se puso ropa interior.

—¿Adónde vas? —La voz era grave, baja, y le hizo pensar en cuando estaba murmurándole en el oído a la vez que empujaba contra él con lentitud. Bill sintió latigazos provenientes de su columna.

—Agua —barboteó sin recuperarse del sobresalto—, voy por algo de beber.

«Vaya manera de joderse», pensó cuando bebió dos vasos de agua helada que le refrescó no solo la garganta reseca sino el cerebro. La noche anterior no había estado tan ebrio como para tomar inconsciente la decisión de dormir con Tom, pero tampoco tan sobrio como para considerar las inevitables consecuencias.

¿Y ahora qué era lo que debía decirle a Tom? “¿Lo de ayer fue un error?” No, porque no lo era, lo había disfrutado demasiado como para eso; “Esto fue divertido pero no se puede repetirse”, tampoco, ya que si pudiera repetirse sin secuelas de importancia, él no sería quién para quejarse.

“Si quieres podemos volver a salir y ver dónde acabamos”. Bill frunció la nariz. No, en definitiva eso no. Cuando menos lo esperaba la inseguridad respecto a los sentimientos de Tom le atacaba y preferiría no vivir con eso.

—¿Y si solo es hasta pronto, sin promesas ni nada, uh? Sí, claro, por qué no —masculló cuando advirtió que tenía los pies congelados y que las pastillas anti-resaca estaban en el piso superior. Gruñó frustrado y se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con Tom en la entrada de la cocina, y sobresaltándose por segunda vez.

El otro chico se encontraba a medio vestir y portaba una sonrisa ladeada en los labios aniquiladora. Bill sintió que tenía las rodillas débiles y el dolor en sus sienes incrementó.

—A mí me parece bien.

—Qué gracioso. Sexo sin compromiso, a quién no le parecería bien —replicó Bill, queriendo aparentar un aplomo que no poseía.

La sonrisa de Tom se acentuó y asintió con descaro.

—¿Amigos con beneficios? —ofreció, dando un paso hacia él. Bill retrocedió por inercia, negando y sintiendo que si aceptaba se metía voluntariamente en la boca del lobo.

Tom estaba lleno de adrenalina, quizá un resultado de la situación que le seguía pareciendo una servida en bandeja, por el sexo que le había dejado con los músculos hechos polvo y una sonrisa pegada a los labios que ni el mal humor de Gustav por llegar tarde al trabajo le quitaría, o, quizá, y como cereza del pastel, por la apariencia de Bill que con maquillaje un poco corrido, solo bóxers y cabello alborotado era como un sueño vívido para hormonas alborotadas.

Y fue por esa misma adrenalina que sitió a Bill, apoyó un brazo contra la nevera y le dio un beso corto en el cuello.

—Piénsalo.

 

Desde que la amistad que Bill tenía con Georg se había fortalecido, más de una vez había sospechado que los consejos de su amigo no eran precisamente los más “cuerdos”, y ahora lo confirmaba.

—Lánzate a la piscina, nada en ella, y disfruta mientras se pueda.

—Tu analogía es estúpida, Georg —declaró con desprecio, haciendo reír al mencionado—. Sé silencioso, se supone que sigo trabajando —le chistó, viendo por su hombro que el señor Donald no estuviese mirando en su dirección.

Georg se estiró hacia él y le tincó la frente.

—Toni tuvo suerte, ¿sabes?, encontrar a alguien con quien pasar su vejez. Eres joven pero como vas, cerrándote a cada oportunidad, se te pasará la vida de cama en cama sin formalizar nada.

Con todo el fastidio posible, Bill tuvo que tragarse sus previos pensamientos porque debía darle crédito a Georg, en ocasiones sabía qué decir, el condenado. Eran tres días desde que se había acostado con Tom, y como ninguno había hecho algún “movimiento”, y para evitarlo estaba asistiendo al gimnasio en las noches, el área seguía siendo gris, y eso lo volvía loco.

La presencia de una tercera persona le evitó buscar formular alguna respuesta que no evidenciase que le daba la razón.

—Sabes que no me gustan las visitas durante tu turno, Bill.

—Sí, sí, yo ya me iba —se adelantó Georg con un rictus difícil de leer, el cual hizo que el señor Donald aguzase la vista y se quedase quieto, tan alto y delgado como era igual que una columna de mal aspecto, en espera de que se retirase—. Te llamo —añadió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Bill le dirigió una sonrisa que se desvaneció al quedarse a solas con su jefe.

—Le pediré a Georg que deje de pasar por aquí, no se preocupe por eso.

Donald Zimmerman asintió y comentó sobre la próxima exposición que se llevaría a cabo, haciéndole anotar pormenores de los que debía estar pendiente, y nombres de personas y teléfonos a los que debía llamar. Bill hacía los apuntes con celeridad y precisión, tenso como una tabla por la cercanía innecesaria de su jefe inclinado hacia él, una mano en su hombro, su aliento chocando su mejilla.

—Estaré todo listo para la fecha —aseguró, retrocediendo poco a poco su silla.

—Lo sé, eres el recepcionista y asistente más eficaz que he tenido —contestó el señor Donald con un tono dulzón que le hizo tener arcadas.

—Eh, sí, gracias.

—Por eso no quisiera perderte —arrastró las sílabas, inclinándose todavía más, dejando una separación demasiado escasas entre sus rostros—, y haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi mano para evitarlo, como aumentarte el sueldo.

Bill no soportó más y de un salto se incorporó, haciendo trastabillar a su jefe.

—La paga es buena, sabe bien usted, más de lo debido por estar aquí unas cuantas horas pendiente de los pocos interesados en arte que hay y organizar uno o dos eventos al mes —declaró a la vez que guardaba sus pertenencias en su bolso de manera apresurada—. Pero la verdad es que ni todo el oro del mundo bastará para que le siga tolerando.

El señor Donald estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, desesperado, Bill podía verlo.

—¡Te daré dinero! —exclamó caminando tras él—. ¡Lo que quieras!, ni siquiera tienes que trabajar aquí, solo venir y…

Con furia, Bill se plantó ante su jefe. Era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo y el aspecto escuálido que tenía Donald le hacía verse tétrico pero no dejó que le intimidara o le provocara lástima.

—¿Y qué? ¿Chupártela? —dijo, y liberó una risotada irónica y muerta.

Sin trabajo, con el estómago revuelto por el asco, Bill sacó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje de texto a quien sabía que sería única persona que le daría exactamente el confort del que tenía ganas.

 

Andreas había escuchado el relato de Tom de su noche con diversión en la cara, con Natalie y Gustav que estaban al tanto haciendo comentarios oportunos.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Tiene prácticamente solucionada su vida amorosa sin haber levantado un dedo —dijo Natalie cuando concluyó.

Tom quiso negarlo pero Andreas le dio una palmada en la espalda que le hizo callarse y llamar la atención de las personas que estaban en la mesa vecina.

—¿Un dedo? Por lo que sé de Bill, Tom ha tenido que trabajarle más que con un dedo.

—Hey, hey, respeta —intervino Gustav.

—Qué sensible —rodó los ojos Andreas cuando comprobó que Tom no estaba molesto por lo que había dicho—. La próxima ronda de cubas libres va por mi cuenta —anunció, vaciando lo que le restaba a su vaso—. Por el corazón enamorado del acosador Trumper.

—¿Acosador? No, no, siempre fui un…

—Admirador secreto —dijeron Natalie, Gustav y Andreas en coro, interrumpiéndole, y los cuatro rieron estruendosamente

Tom sentía que estaba celebrando demasiado pronto, dos batallas ganadas no significaba que tuviese la victoria absoluta. A la cuba libre ordenada por Andreas se sumaron otras dos antes de que su teléfono vibrara y esa sonrisa que solamente podía causársela su criatura fascinante se hiciera dueña de su expresión al leer el mensaje.

 

No hubo palabras, ni siquiera hubo un “hola” o las luces fueron prendidas.

Besos, caricias, mordidas, fricción. Bill no quería pensar en nada, Tom se estaba dejando llevar. Cayeron en el sillón en un sonido seco y, a pesar de que no entendía de dónde venía tanta necesidad, Tom no quiso quedarse atrás, ayudado en parte por el alcohol en sus venas, así que coló sus manos entre sus cuerpos para desabrocharle los pantalones a Bill.

—Has estado tomando.

—Sí.

—Pero estás aquí —jadeó, sintiendo las manos de Tom acariciarle directamente.

—Pues sí, me enviaste un mensaje para encontrarnos —respondió como si fuera obvio. Bill se carcajeó con suavidad, enderezándose y haciendo que Tom se quitase la camiseta.

—¿Y vendrás cada que quiera? ¿Siempre? —tentó.

Tom quiso responder inmediatamente que sí pero se mordió la lengua. Bill estaba sentado en sus piernas con el jean y la ropa interior a la altura de los muslos, bajó la mirada y pasó un pulgar por la cabeza de la erección con premeditada lentitud, previo a intensificar su agarre, obteniendo un gemido que le aceleró el pulso.

—Si aceptas ser mi amigo con beneficios, no veo por qué no —finalmente dijo, empujando a Bill con tranquilidad para que se quedase echado en el sillón, sin dejar de acariciarle.

«¿Por qué no?». Estaba _usando_ a Tom para quitarse la sensación desagradable del estómago provocada por su ahora exjefe, y sabía que podía seguir haciéndolo cuando quisiera liberarse del estrés por el estudio, para ahorrarse la búsqueda de alguien interesante para pasar el rato cuando lo quisiera.

Para reír, para no sentir que estaba solo.

Tom le sonrió sugestivo y lamió el hueso de su cadera, pasó a su ombligo, y de ahí a sus muslos interiores. Bill se dio cuenta de que era tarde, _ya_ estaba en la boca del lobo, alegórica y literalmente porque, ni corto o perezoso, Tom lo tomó en su boca sin apuros ni rechazos.


	20. Esta es la solución mágica (alias “Tom”)

Fue en la segunda semana de marzo que Bill tuvo que hacer lo inevitable, volver a cancelar su inscripción en el gimnasio.

—Renuncié a la galería, y bueno… —le dijo a Jane, con quien había formado una relación amical, para respaldar su decisión cuando esta quiso saber el motivo.

—Oh, qué fatal, cielo. Hm, esto no es algo que le ofrezcamos a cualquier pero por ser tú haré una excepción. —Jane le guiñó un ojo, ladeando el cuerpo sobre el mostrador como si estuviese por contarle un secreto—. Podría hacerte un buen descuento si es que un miembro que lleve más de un año te “adjunta” a su inscripción, y no sé, ¿alguna vez te he comentado que Tom lleva asistiendo por una buena temporada?

Bill no evitó reír.

—¿Ah, sí? Le preguntaré, supongo. Hablando de Tom, ¿está por aquí?

La respuesta la sabía de antemano, era por eso que antes de ir a clases había pasado por el gimnasio. Se despidió de Jane con un breve abrazo y fue hacia los vestidores, sentándose en uno de los bancos después de vaciar su casillero por segunda vez y esperando paciente a que Tom saliera de las duchas.

—Hola. —Bill sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano.

Tom no tenía más que una toalla en las caderas y los músculos de su torso estaban tan marcados como siempre, pequeñas gotitas de agua resbalando lentas, casi provocativas. No era una imagen nueva, pero no por eso menos asombrosa. Bill encogió los dedos de los pies.

—Hace unos días que no sabía de ti.

—He estado ocupado —contestó distraídamente.

Y sí que lo había estado.

Encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo que tuviera una remuneración cercana a la que ganaba para poder afrontar sus gastos personales, los de sus estudios y de la casa, estaba resultando un infierno. Si seguía así tendría que conseguirse dos trabajos, lo cual no le iba a dejar ni un minuto libre para darse un respiro. El panorama pintaba gris, y se encontraba estresado.

Bill dejó de estar estático como una estatua, fue hacia Tom y lo abrazó, sintiendo el olor a jabón y crema de afeitar. El otro chico no tardó en devolverle el abrazo y se besaron con lentitud, sin darle importancia a si alguien irrumpía.

—Tengo que irme —dijo separándose.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Tom.

En las tres semanas que habían pasado desde establecido su “acuerdo amistoso”, Bill descubrió con rapidez que era más que sexo desenfrenado lo que Tom le ofrecía. Era alguien dispuesto a escucharle sin rechistar todas las quejas habidas por haber que pudiera soltar, a diferencia de Georg, que al cabo de un rato le mandaba a callarse y adquirir un par de testículos.

Tom estaba siendo la razón por la que el estrés no le estaba despedazando, ya se liberándolo por sexo o por escucharle.

Su solución mágica.

 

Tom revisó con Gustav las chequeras de las sucursales inauguradas hacía poco con buen talante. Las ventas no estaban despuntando como había sido previsto por sus estudios de mercadeo pero no era para desanimarse, por el contrario, la perspectiva de crecimiento del negocio no podía ser mejor.

—Papá estaría orgulloso —dijo con confianza, sonriendo cuando Gustav asintió, estando de acuerdo.

—Lo sé. Sabes que he querido ahorcarte cuando has dejado que tus, pongámoslo intereses personales, se han impuesto a tu responsabilidad, pero si ponemos de nuestra parte y tomamos buenas decisiones, esto podría crecer hasta donde el señor Trumper ni imaginó a pesar de la crisis. —La sonrisa de Tom se volvió más amplia—.  Hablando de padres, te quería decir algo…

—¡No me digas!

—No he dicho nada. —Pero los labios de Gustav estaban curvados hacia arriba y Tom se levantó de un brinco para abrazarlo—. Natalie tiene tres semanas, y aunque planeábamos esperar un poco más, es buena noticia.

Con genuina felicidad por sus amigos en el pecho, Tom se dirigió a pie a una cafetería que estaba cerca. Ese día estaba resultando ser uno de los mejores que había tenido en bastante, empezando por la aparición sorpresa de su criatura fascinante en el gimnasio.

Cuando saludó a la persona que aguardaba por él, se le ocurrió que si lo pensaba, Bill ahora era mucho más que la criatura fascinante de la que se había enamorado, más, incluso, que el hombre que le había descubierto su parte obsesiva. La situación estaba haciéndole conocer más facetas de Bill con celeridad, y no todo era color rosa pastel.

Eso le gustaba.

El sabor a realidad. Porque, de alguna forma, también le sabía a futuro.

—Creo que pronto tendrás que revelarle a Bill que me pides que nos encontremos sin que sepa.

—Lo haré, lo haré —pronunció Tom, pidiendo un jugo a la camarera que se acercó—. ¿Cómo estás, Georg?

—Bien, mejor que Bill… y hablando de él, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? No siempre requerirá de alguien que haga el papel de flotador en momentos sombríos.

Era una advertencia que Tom se esperaba, no era ningún bobo que se dejaba cegar. Se rascó la mejilla y sonrió, agradecido por la preocupación de Georg.

—Dudo que me hubiese dejado acercarme por un método convencional después de lo que pasó. —Georg le concedió eso con un asentimiento—. Bill es orgulloso y no confía en nadie así por así.

Georg le dio un sorbo largo a su café, pensativo. No sentía que estaba traicionado a su mejor amigo, porque así como había tomado su parte en la cita a ciegas, esto al final le ayudaría a alcanzar una felicidad que había estado buscando a ciegas en sus aventuras.

No contaba con la certeza de saber que Tom significaría la felicidad a largo plazo para Bill pero las probabilidades eran buenas.

—Debes tener cuidado de que no se acostumbre a reducirlo todo a un nivel físico —dijo sin impedirse, antes de sonreír con diversión—. Que quede claro que Bill no es ningún experimento de ciencias de la secundaria, te ayudo porque sospecho que puede ser feliz contigo.

—Sí, sí. Lo tengo en mis manos.

Tom creía su afirmación letra por letra.

La dificultad surgió cuando la idea, no ser algo más que temporal para Bill, algo “desechable”, quedó plantada en su subconsciente. Lo había considerado, sin embargo, que alguien más se lo dijese le daba otro nivel de realidad.

 

Sus opciones eran reducidas y ridículas. Por un lado, podía ser mesero en un bar exclusivo en donde las propinas, según había oído, excedían el mismo pago semanal; había pasado la entrevista con facilidad por su apariencia, a pesar de no tener ni un ápice de experiencia, y la oportunidad la tenía ahí, a una llamada telefónica.

Por el otro, dividirse entre partirse la crisma en un estudio de cine donde empezaría de asistente del asistente del asistente, sin exagerar, y trabajar de recepcionista en el consultorio de un oftalmólogo de pacotilla.

 _Necesitaba_ relajarse antes de concluir qué haría.

_estoy cerca. ¿puedo ir?_

_claro, sí_

No más, no menos bastó para quince minutos poder tocar el intercomunicador del edificio de Tom, decir, “soy yo” y poder sentir que no había un piano de esos de los dibujos animados colgando encima de su cabeza.

«¿Quién iba a pensar que en verdad soy tan melodramático?», se cuestionó con bilis, medio entretenido consigo mismo.

—¿Mal día?

—Malas semanas —respondió, dejando caer su bolso y saludando a Aquiles con efusión—. Como voy, acabaré en el Skyline sirviendo mesas y flirteando para sacarles más propinas a los borrachos.

Tom enarcó una ceja, sintiendo una punzada de celos, sin embargo, calló. Todavía no tenía derecho a decir su opinión, así que no quedaba más que guardársela. Se sentó en el sillón, dejando a su perro en el medio de los dos, y le ofreció algo para beber.

—No, nada —negó Bill—. Te diría una cerveza pero me daría ganas de fumar y no, gracias.

—¿Cómo vas con eso?

—Uno solo, en todo el día —anunció victorioso. Era duro porque el estrés y el nerviosismo usualmente le hacían querer fumar como chimenea pero por su misma economía no podía darse el lujo de fumar la marca de sus cigarrillos de siempre, y prefería no hacerlo.

En su calendaría estaba marcado. Recordó a Jane y su ofrecimiento de la rebaja, y miró a Tom de soslayo, sintiéndose un poco incómodo por la cálida sensación de hogar en su estómago. A veces era lo mismo que antes, a veces no. Tomando fuerzas, se incorporó y disculpándose con Aquiles, se sentó en el regazo del de trenzas.

—Creí que ahora podríamos… no sé, ¿ver una de tus series?, si es que hay alguna en la parrilla —ofreció Tom con suavidad, poniendo sus manos en su cintura y sin negarse a que Bill le besara el cuello—. A Aquiles le agrada tu presencia.

—No puedo creer que uses a tu perro como excusa —tonteó sonriendo.

—¿Excusa de qué?

Bill no dijo nada. Se hallaba tan egoístamente seguro de que Tom seguiría estando a su _disposición_ sin interesar qué, que por más desplantes, estupideces que hiciera, no lo perdería. Después de unos besos, cedió, y para su suerte encontraron The King of Queens en la programación, y  mientras uno explicaba qué tan irónica y mala perdedora era Carrie y el otro pretendía atender, ambos sintiéndose contentos.

Sumergidos en esa clase de felicidad frágil de la que disfrutas al máximo por el constante temor a perderla.


	21. Esto no es blanco, no es negro; es gris

“Alguien me observa”, había escrito meses atrás.

Bill exhaló disimuladamente y siguió pasando las hojas de su cuaderno de anotaciones, haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones de su profesor para el trabajo final que debían entregar antes del término de semestre en junio.

Meses atrás alguien le observaba, sí, sentía escalofríos partiendo de su columna y distribuyéndose uniformemente por su cuerpo. Meses atrás fumaba al punto de que el olor a tabaco fuera característico en sus ropas, salía de fiesta seguido y en su mayoría terminaba con compañía que sin falta echaba de su casa antes del amanecer.

Meses atrás tenía un trabajo bien pagado en una galería bajo la supervisión de un jefe turbador y no sabía de la existencia de Tom ni de cuánto podía trastornarlo todo.

Pero el presente no era meses atrás _._ Era ahora, y _ahora_ estaba arruinado. Se había lanzado a la piscina metafórica de Georg, y a veces podía mantenerse a flote, otras se _ahogaba_.

—Oye —le codeó una de sus compañeras de clase, una chica pecosa y bonita llamada Richelle con la que de vez en cuando salía de compras porque compartían el gusto por las mismas marcas.

—¿Uh?

—¿Vamos después a la boutique que han abierto en…? —Bill negó antes de que terminara de hablar—. ¿Por qué?

—No puedo —dijo en un susurro, callando cuando el profesor carraspeó la garganta ruidosamente en su dirección.

Bill se hundió en su asiento y de nuevo suspiró.

Hasta estabilizar su economía evitaría saber de rebajas, aberturas y cierres de tiendas para que el ánimo no se le decayera; aunque no lo dijese a nadie, resultaba difícil mantener encadenado al _shopaholic_ que habitaba en él. Siguió pasando las hojas de su intento muy fallido de diario y encontró una nota a un pie de página que le llamó la atención:

“Tom me hace recordar a cuando era una inocente criatura de trece años y estaba seducido por la idea del amor verdadero, a cómo me imaginaba que podría ser mi media naranja y esas mierdas. ¿Qué tan estúpido es eso?, porque lo peor es que no puedo controlar esta sensación de…”

Dejó de leer.

—Muy estúpido —se murmuró entre dientes cerrando el cuaderno, y luego rió para sí mismo, cubriéndose la boca con la mano para no ser tan evidente.

Con Tom la situación no estaba ni caliente ni frío, sin ser amigos o amantes, propiamente dicho, y eso le fastidiaba.

El problema era que no sabía si ya sería capaz de decir “olvidemos lo que sucedió”, relativo al acoso, con la franqueza necesaria.

 

Tom, desparramado en uno de los sillones de la tienda de zapatos en la que se hallaba, bostezó por décima ocasión cuando su teléfono vibró. Vio que su mamá seguía charlando animadamente con la encargada que le atendía y revisó el mensaje que le había llegado, sorprendiéndose con lo que encontró:

_Yo era tu criatura fascinante, ¿sabes cómo me refería a ti antes de saber tu nombre? El desconocido de los vestidores._

—Desconocido de los vestidores —releyó con una sonrisa.

Sabía que le había interesado a Bill a primera vista en el gimnasio, pero saber que también le tenía un sobrenombre era agradable de saber. Estaba por escribir cuando un segundo mensaje llegó: _Me olvidaba: no podemos vernos, trabajo temprano._

Ante esto, su sonrisa se desvaneció y la conocida, y hasta aburrida por repetida, sensación de celos se asentó en su estómago.

—Deja eso, dedícale unos minutos a la mujer que te parió.

Tom enarcó una ceja al escuchar el reclamo y bajó el teléfono.

—Mamá, tú eres la que me ha ignorado no sé cuánto por estar hablando de botas —acusó—. Botas. —Simone movió la mano en al aire descalificando su argumento y agregó que ya había elegido lo que quería y que podían seguir su recorrido.

Acostumbrado al carácter de su madre, Tom se levantó y recibió la bolsa que contenía el calzado. Aunque no era nada común que la acompañase de compras, cuando había recibido una llamada y la pregunta en tono desinteresado, pudo leer entre líneas que quería pasar un rato en su compañía.

Desde el inicio Simone había sido clara que si quería mudarse lo podía hacer, que no se preocupara por dejarla sola, pero sabía que el cambio había sido drástico para su madre, de verlo todos los días a dos o tres veces por semana. No había podido hacer algo más que acceder.

—¿Cómo te va con él? —La repentina pregunta le hizo extrañarse—. Vamos al patio de comidas y me cuentas.

—Está bien, te compro un helado de pecanas y chocolate y te cuento del misterioso “él”. No, en serio, ¿de quién hablas?

—No me quieras hacer pasar por tonta, Thomas —sonrió Simone.

—¿Thomas? —Tom rió, cambiando de sitio las bolsas que tenía en las manos—. No me decías así en años.

Haciendo cola en el puesto de helados, Tom se las arregló para contestar el mensaje de Bill con un simple “será para otra” mientras Simone aguardaba. No se permitía molestarse por el cambio de planes, no era como si fuese adrede o como si Bill estuviera extasiado de trabajar en el Skyline.

—El sobrino de Toni, Bill —fue la aclaración que recibió ni bien le dio a su madre su helado—. Me comentaste que te gustaba y no soy ciega, te he visto entrar a su casa.

—Me parece que alguien tiene el complejo de vieja chismosa —bromeó sin sentirse contrariado por el tema.

—Oh, claro, soy la próxima Lotte del vecindario, cuídense niños —contestó Simone con gravedad, irónica.

Tom volvió a soltar una carcajada.

El sentido del humor de su mamá era muy agudo, uno que no había heredado, y que no presenciaba muy seguido. Cerrándose a pensar en los reveses que tenía con Bill, relató a una Simone atenta sus aventuras en “criatura-fantasticalandia” omitiendo ciertos pequeños y grandes detalles que no los veía aptos para compartir.

 

El Skyline había abierto un par de años atrás con relativo éxito, sin embargo, no fue hasta que pasó a las manos de David Jost que el club se había vuelto muy conocido y un referente imperdible en cuanto a la escena nocturna en Berlín. De martes a domingo, las noches que abría, la gente, el alcohol y la música bullían sin control.

Antes de decidir trabajar ahí porque las cuentas seguían llegando y el dinero no, Bill había ido ahí a divertirse unos cuantos fines de semana, y conocía bien el ambiente que tenía. Era verdad que a veces las mejillas le dolían de tanto forzar esa sonrisa de “aquellas” que antes solo utilizaba para conquistar, conseguir alcohol gratis y cuestionar la sexualidad de cualquiera, pero se llevaba bien con los bartenders, los otros meseros y el mismo David que lo había contratado sin días de prueba a pesar de no tener experiencia previa.

Ya iba a cumplir una semana, y quisiera admitirlo o no, no estaba _tan_ mal.

—Toma, te lo manda David —dijo una de las chicas de la barra entregándole un sobre cuando revisaba junto al resto los últimos detalles antes de abrir el local. Era su paga.

Temiendo que fuese un error, fue a verlo a su oficina, y sonrió de oreja a oreja al confirmar que no lo era y que por ese mismo motivo Jost había querido que acudiese más temprano.

—Te vi trabajando el doble que el resto para conseguir más propinas —le explicó David—, así que asumí que no estás pasando una buena temporada, y con tal, no me estoy adelantando más que un día.

—Gracias.

David era un hombre en sus treinta y algo, trabajador como pocos, y exigente; también, si alguien le preguntaba, hasta podía tildarlo de guapo. Mentalmente le sumó el positivo de que su jefe no fuera un desgraciado a su lista pros y contras de trabajar ahí.

La gente, al principio de a pocos y luego en grupos grandes, fue llegando hasta que a eso de la una de la mañana quedaba escaso espacio para caminar con libertad y debía hacer verdaderos malabares para caminar con las bandejas de tragos. Aparte de un accidente aparatoso sin víctimas, se las estaba arreglando bien y David había tenido razón: se estaba partiendo el lomo para sacar lo más que podía de propinas. Atendiendo a mesas que el resto rehuía, siendo mucho más atento de lo exigente y dando entender lo que no.

—No hay ningún precio especial para la botella de whisky de esa marca —respondió a un grupo de amigos con una muy bien fingida sonrisa que no mostraba el desprecio que le recorría.

Reconocía a esa clase de hombres con una mirada, se embriagarían y buscarían sexo fácil con cualquier cosa bonita en dos piernas. Había sido fastidiado tanto por gente así que había perdido la cuenta.

—Ah, bombón, ¿ni para mí? —flirteó uno de los chicos, haciendo reír a los demás. Bill negó, encogiendo los hombros como si fuese un pesar—. ¿Y a cuánto estás tú?

«Demasiado para tu rango de precio, idiota», pensó, y sonrió otra vez.

—Quizá te diga si ordenan ese whisky —replicó guiñando un ojo. La celebración grupal por la respuesta le certificó que tenía asegurados unos buenos euros extra ni bien regresase con la botella y los vasos.

Había recibido su sueldo semanal y las propinas le servían para sus gastos personales, por un lado; por el otro, debía soportar a imbéciles así a cada rato. Todo era así, con sus partes buenas y sus partes malas.

Lo ratificó cuando fue al baño al darse un respiro y revisar su maquillaje, y vio que tenía un mensaje de voz de Tom en el que le anunciaba que con unos amigos iría al Skyline. “No voy a acosarte”, le decía Tom con carcajadas y jolgorio de fondo, “pero Gusti y Natalie, y…”. Ahí acababa el mensaje.

Chasqueó la lengua y sin tanta premeditación decidió que se sacaría de la piel la molestia de estar en agua tibia. Sabía lo celoso que podía ser Tom y llevarlo a alguna especie de límite sería sencillo; iba a ser jugar con cerillas cerca de la yesca.

¿La razón? Simple: si no era el que daba el paso definitivo para salir de la zona grisácea tendría el poder de decidir si quería continuar con esa relación a medias o no. Era una manera peligrosa y egoísta de avanzar.

También divertida.

Gustav, si se hubiese enterado de su resolución, hubiera pensado que por tanto pasarla con Tom una parte de su ceguera e idiotez se le había pegado.


	22. Este es el golpe de gracia

Era no tentar al destino, en su mente figuraba así.

Habían sido semanas tranquilas, entretenidas, haciendo el papel que Bill quería que representase, siendo el amigo que escuchase todos sus lamentos y el amante que se encargase de borrar con caricias el estrés. Sin charlas serias, sin promesas ni verdaderos protocolos. Más de una vez había pensado en traer a colación el asunto no resuelto que pendía sobre ellos, sin embargo, en cada una de esas ocasiones había primado algo: cobardía.

La misma cobardía que le impidió ser honesto sobre sus malas costumbres a las que cerradamente seguía negándose a denominar como acoso.

Él había cometido el error, así que sentía que debía ir paso a paso.

Y Tom no podía ni sospechar que a Bill ese “paso a paso” lo sacaba de sus casillas.

 

Desde que puso un pie en el Skyline, aparte de una amonestación en guasa sobre el humo de los cigarros de los que eran fumadores entre sus amigos, Tom concentró su energía en tratar de dar con Bill con la mirada más que a participar del alboroto y la celebración.

Andreas fue el que puso el nombre del club sobre la mesa, pero Natalie había sido quien aprobó entusiasmada, bastante consciente que el embarazo y la subsecuente llegada del bebé cambiaría sus vidas en muchos grados.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Gustav, provocando que dejase de detallar a cuanta gente estuviera al alance de su vista y girase a enfrentarlo.

—Está buscando a Bill —fue la entrometida respuesta de Andreas que también estaba sentado cerca como para escuchar la conversación—. Tarea difícil, eh.

Es verdad, el local era considerablemente grande, y la pista de baile, sillones y mesas estaban abarrotados. Tom preparaba su respuesta cuando la expresión de su amigo cambió y soltó un silbido acompañado por un “válgame Satanás”. Tanto Gustav como él siguieron hacia donde sus ojos se dirigían.

Ahí estaba Bill, luciendo más fascinante que siempre. La camiseta que traía era ajustada, denotando el piercing que tenía en una de las tetillas; su cabello largo estaba amarrado en una cola baja, y su maquillaje era intenso. Era la provocación personificada y el juego de luces no hacían más que aumentar su aura de…

—Gusti, esta es la criatura fascinante —dijo Andreas teatralmente, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Gustav, por una foto y la descripción de Natalie, apenas y sabía cómo lucía Bill porque entre uno y otro percance la presentación oficial había sido pospuesta y luego ni mencionada—. ¿Verdad que inmiscuirme donde no me llamaban está completamente justificado? Bill es…

—Andi, ya, Bill es mío —advirtió Tom cuando el mencionado salió de su campo de visión y descartó ir detrás, recordándose que estaba trabajando.

—Solo porque yo bajé las armas por lástima —dijo Andreas casi por estallar en risas—, sabes que si…

Dejando de escuchar y dándoles la espalda para hablar con su esposa, Gustav pensó que realmente tenía a retrasados por amigos. La riña en broma entre Tom y Andreas, animada por los tragos que habían consumido, no llegó demasiado lejos antes de que este último le diera una palmada en el hombro.

—Mira.

Tom miró y se quedó con fisonomía de póker siendo testigo de Bill regalando una de sus sonrisas especiales a una chica pelirroja y con curvas inclinada hacia él en la mesa que estaba cerca de la que ocupaban.

Al sentido de posesión que había nacido en su pecho minutos atrás por ser la persona con la que últimamente Bill pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre, se sumó la nunca bienvenida y viscosa sensación de celos.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando no tenías celos de nada? —Tom lo recordaba como una época pasada, otra vida, incluso si la percepción no podía ser más falsa. Antes de Bill no había sido celoso o posesivo… pero también era cierto que nunca antes había tenido “un” Bill a quien celar—. Es tan entretenido verte así.

—Lo está haciendo a propósito.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Andreas.

No, no lo estaba. Quedó callado, sintiéndose físicamente enfermo.

Enfermo de celos, porque Bill aún platicaba con la misma chica, en apariencia hasta olvidando que su función no era la pasar un buen rato sino servir mesas.

 

Seguirle la corriente a Richelle significaba no estar cumpliendo bien con su trabajo, Bill lo sabía bien, pero también sabía que cierto chico a escasa distancia estaba presenciando la escena. No era más que mera coincidencia haberse encontrado con su compañera de clases, y después de contarle brevemente que era por ese motivo que había tenido que rechazar su invitación, escuchó las novedades, haciendo una que otra pregunta para mostrarse interesado.

—Oye, por cierto, Bill, ¿hace cuánto conoces le conoces? —cuestionó repentinamente Richelle, inclinándose para que la oyese mejor. Bill enarcó una ceja—. A la chica… ¿chico?, que te tiene medio ido.

Por inercia, Bill rió, dándole la razón.

—Hm, ¿dos meses? —tentó—. No, casi tres.

—No es mucho.

No, no era mucho, pero las circunstancias habían sido especiales; Tom era especial, y para su pésima suerte, habían hecho un clic instantáneo que se había desarrollado hasta convertirse en un sentimiento sólido e innegable. «Pésima suerte, qué cínico soy», pensó sonriendo.

—Mira disimuladamente hacia la mesa de nuestra izquierda —indicó—, ¿ves al de trenzas? Ese es.

—Guapo —declaró Richelle echando un vistazo todo lo sutil que podía—, y Dios mío, nos está agujereando con los ojos. —Bill hasta sintió ligeramente culpable de la satisfacción que le recorrió de pies a cabeza—. Y estás complacido por eso. ¿Por? —se sorprendió.

Queriendo dar el toque de gracia, Bill puso una mano en la cintura de Richelle, apartando su cabello para decirle al oído:

—Quiero ponerlo celoso.

Richelle lució escandalizada y luego soltó una carcajada, apartándole con un manotazo. No era que tuviese demasiada confianza en ella, sin embargo, en sus salidas a recorrer los grandes almacenes un par de veces habían ido más allá de hablar de tendencias de la temporada a tratar temas como el novio de toda la vida de Richelle y las aventuras de Bill.

 

Cuando Bill terminó su amena charla y desapareció entre la muchedumbre, Tom estaba intratable y pensativo, hundido en su sitio como si cada una de las batallas que había ganado no fuesen más que un autoengaño insignificante. El mismo miedo que impedía decirle a Bill, “hey, seamos novios” lo tenía como encadenado al sillón.

—Houston, creo que tenemos un problema —le dijo Andreas a Gustav mientras Tom abría otra cerveza.

—No jodan —reclamó, lo cual no lo salvó de que Gustav, y Natalie por curiosa, se enterasen.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Anda por él —expresó Natalie con el ceño fruncido.

—Está trabajando, no es como si hubiese venido a divertirse —intervino Andreas a la vez que Tom se hundía más en el sillón y seguía bebiendo tragos largos de cerveza—, digo, sin importar lo…

Gustav chistó a Andreas y sacó del alcance de Tom su vaso.

—Te embriagarás y harás una escena. Ahora anda y saluda a Bill.

En una regresión fugaz a varias semanas antes, Tom sí se sintió como un niño de seis años, la misma edad que Bill le había acusado tener en una de las notas. No era un maldito infante, no había por qué hacer escándalo ni mostrar los acuciantes celos en todas sus feas facetas.

Gustav había estado en lo correcto al decirle que fuera inteligente, sin embargo, inteligente no significaba tomar una actitud tan sumisa y quedada.

Lo confirmó cuando volvió a ver a Bill, ahora en los sillones más apartados, portando una sonrisa de _esas_ y esta vez no con la chica de antes sino con un muchacho que le miraba embelesado y asentía a lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo sobre la carta que traía en manos.

 

Bill estaba en la barra a la espera de que su pedido saliese cuando sintió un talle muy próximo al suyo. Como había tanta familiaridad en el toque y principalmente por desearlo, creyó que era el dueño de sus pensamientos.

—No puedes tomarte estas confianzas —dijo burlón, sonriendo.

—¿No? —La voz desconocida le hizo saltar y marcar una separación—. Ha pasado tanto, Bill.

«¿Y ahora quién se supone que es este payaso?», se preguntó desconcertado.

—¿Nos conocemos? —El hombre que tenía delante era alto, con músculos definidos, apuesto y bien plantado… Concluyendo, era su tipo, lo cual se traducía a que lo más posible era que fuese un amorío de una noche del que ni rememoraba cómo se llamaba.

Genial, simplemente _genial_.

Era la segunda oportunidad que le pasaba el encontrarse en el Skyline con un chico con el que se había involucrado, aunque siquiera del anterior se acordada el nombre.

—Lo siento, estoy ocupado —anunció. Los tragos que tenía que llevar estaban preparados y listos para su destino.

—Ya veo —dijo el otro lamiéndose los labios y sin irse por donde había venido. Bill frunció el ceño y la respuesta tajante que estaba formulando quedó a la mitad porque de la nada tenía a Tom al lado.

—Hola, criatura fascinante. —Tom sonreía. El desconocido que aparentemente no lo era, no.

—Yo estaba aquí antes —dijo el extraño haciendo que el ceño que estaba relajándose de Bill se volviera tenso. «Sí que los sabía escoger», gruñó sin verbalizarlo—. Déjanos, conmigo va a pasarla mejor.

Como si recién reparase en la presencia de un tercero, Tom hizo una mueca. No cargaba con el mejor humor, todo lo contrario, era como un globo con demasiado aire ansiando encontrar una punta filosa para reventar.

—¿Qué? —corearon Tom y Bill.

—Que yo te la meteré mejor que este, Billy.

Ningún testigo podría tener completa certeza de quién dio el primer golpe, si el de trenzas o el rubio pasado de copas, pero la conmoción que se armó fue diminuta y en cuestión de segundos la contienda llegó a su fin gracias a que el desconocido no volvió a ponerse sobre sus dos pies sin ayuda de sus amigos al recibir un puñetazo en pleno rostro de Tom que mandó su equilibrio de paseo.

—Esto es suficiente. Vamos a hablar, tú y yo —pronunció Tom agitadamente, limpiándose la sangre que le brotaba de la ceja rota del único derechazo que llegó a recibir. Bill le hizo un gesto al barman que le dijo que debía llevar las bebidas—. ¿O es que debo pelearme con más de tus líos pasajeros de los que ni recuerdas?

Bill abrió los ojos en su máxima capacidad.

Tom no retiró lo dicho, hirviendo de furia.

—Espera a que termine mi turno —logró articular Bill con los dientes apretados. Tal vez eso no era lo que había buscado al jugar con fuego en la yesca, pero esa noche sería decisiva.


	23. Esta es una colisión de titanes

En algún momento de la noche, a la ira por las palabras de Tom, se había sumado el desánimo haciendo que en su pecho se albergara una mixtura complicada que le hizo actuar el resto de su turno como un autómata, lejos de estar proporcionando sonrisas por doquier y brindando un servicio amable como había hecho hasta el momento.

—Bill, luces exhausto —le dijo una de sus compañeras de trabajo cuando estaban en la barra a la espera de que los preparados que habían sido ordenados.

—¿Uh? No, no. Estoy bien.

La mentira era descarada, pero más que cansancio físico, era algo más. Porque a pesar de que antes mucha gente lo habían encasillado con términos ofensivos, nadie había conseguido que se le moviera ni un músculo. Ahora era distinto: Bill se sentía _juzgado_.

Juzgado por Tom, y no era nada agradable.

—Maldita sea —susurró formando puños con su mano.

 

—Gracias, Nat, pero creo que deberías regresar. Hace frío, y el vestido y abrigo que llevas no te cubren nada —dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Natalie rió, negando y comentando que debía lucir la figura mientras podía. Tom sonrió, arrepintiéndose porque el gesto incrementó el dolor que tenía en el lado izquierdo del rostro. La ceja partida le había parado de sangrar, sin embargo, su ojo estaba levemente hinchado.

Cuando regresó a los sillones con sus amigos estuvo obligado que relatar lo sucedido con Bill y el desconocido, y únicamente Natalie se compadeció de él salvándolo de las preguntas y burlas al pedirle que la acompañara a tomar aire.

—Sabes, Bill y tú deberían dejar el show y hablar con el corazón —le aconsejó Natalie de pronto. Habían pasado unos minutos en silencio en los últimos rezagos de alcohol habían desaparecido de su sistema. Tom sonrió, expulsó el humo por la nariz, pensando, «Cómo si fuera tan sencillo y ya»—. Están grandecitos para jugar a querer y estar haciéndose daño así.

—Pero Nat…

—Basta de juegos —repitió—, definan de una vez qué van a hacer.

—Esa es la intención —dijo una tercera voz.

—Bill…

Natalie miró de Bill a Tom, y de Bill a Tom, y la intensidad de la mirada que compartían fue tanta que sonrió forzadamente, se despidió al acto e reingresó al club. Quedaron solos y la tensión, ya de por sí densa como pocas, incrementó a niveles insondables.

—Hemos venido en el auto de Gustav, así que…

—Vamos a mi casa —interrumpió Bill con tono indescifrable—, no podemos hablar aquí, en el medio de la calle.

Tom asintió y botó la colilla consumida que tenía entre los dedos.

 

Esa madrugada quedaría marcada en el calendario de Bill, todo melodramáticamente, como la de la “batalla final”. Tom reiría al notarlo, más que satisfecho de que hubiesen coincidido en terminología, y le contaría a Bill sobre cómo así había salido de su miseria gracias a Gustav cuando la consecuencia de sus acciones le explotó inmisericorde.

Sin embargo, eso sería varios días después, porque en el _ahora_ Bill estaba ofendido y molesto, aún si no había derecho en el sentimiento por el pasado que cargaba a espaldas; y Tom, por su parte, todavía llevaba residuos casi palpables de coraje y celos homicidas.

En ese momento ambos representaban dos fuerzas que inevitablemente tenían que chocar. La tormenta antes de una calma concluyente.

—¿Tuviste problemas por la pelea que…? —Tom no terminó de pronunciar “que causé” por sentir que no había sido así. Exhaló fuerte, acordándose de las facciones del tipo aquel y lo que había dicho, tan injurioso, tan directo.

—No.

Bill se rebuscaba los bolsillos de los pantalones con una irritación que incrementaba al segundo por no ubicar lo que quería.

—¿Quieres cigarrillos?

—No —volvió a negar, desistiendo en su búsqueda del único paquete que se había comprado en toda la semana y del que tenía la mitad lleno—. Debería dejar de fumar cuando estoy que me quiero arrancar los pelos —gruñó, frotándose las sienes y dejándose caer en uno de sus sillones. En los labios de Tom, a pesar de él mismo, se formó una sonrisita que le crispó—. ¿Qué, exactamente, encuentras gracioso? ¿Que jamás cumpla mis metas, que me las imponga por más que sepa eso? ¿Qué?

La sonrisa desapareció.

Los ojos de Tom se afilaron y el dolor en uno se disparó. No era que lo encontrara gracioso, lo encontraba adorable.

—Te propones algo, pero por más que fallas, insistes. No me estoy burlando de eso —dijo, y con un gesto pidió un permiso al que no aguardó respuesta y encendió un cigarro.

Bill resistió las ganas de ir a la cocina y traerle algo a Tom para que se lo pusiera en el moratón que tenía. Se removió en su asiento, el olor a nicotina inquietándolo y pensando que ese era un golpe bajo, el segundo que recibía en menos de dos horas.

Se levantó cuando no pudo resistirlo, corrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas que daban a la calle sin interesarle que lo que sucediese dentro quedaría a vista y paciencia de entrometidos como la señora Lotte o que el frío rompiese el ambiente templado de la sala. Volvió a su posición en el sillón y se aflojó la cola en la que tenía amarrado el cabello.

Tenía que ir al grano.

—Si no hubieses sido un maldito obsesionado no podrías haberme restregado en la cara lo que he hecho o lo que no. Cuando descubrí toda tu farsa te dije que no era una jodida criatura fascinante —expresó Bill con firmeza, juntando las agallas para dirigir la conversación en la dirección que debía.

Tom, que había quedado en pie cerca de la puerta, se aproximó hasta quedar a poca distancia.

—No… no quise hacerlo, ¿está bien? Reclamarte. —Se frotó los ojos, y de nuevo hizo una mueca al causarse dolor por hacerlo con demasiado ímpetu—. Estaba celoso.

Bill se reincorporó de un brinco para estar a la altura del otro, picándole un hombro con vigor.

—No puedes actuar así cada que estés celoso. No es justo.

—Lo siento.

—Y, y… —tanteó. Bill dejó de picarle el hombro a Tom y retrocedió hasta sentarse en el brazo del sillón. ¿Le iba a decir a Tom que estaba actuando así a propósito? No podía habla de justifica sin sentir que no era fresco—. Y lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Provocarte.

—¿Qué? —El humo directo de la boca de Tom llegó a su nariz porque se había acercado, y sin querer, lo aspiró profundo.

—Acepto que para conseguir más propinas tolero muchas idioteces pero hoy estaba exagerando, ¿y esa chica con la que hablé mucho tiempo? Una compañera de clases. Te provocaba adrede para ponerte celoso.

Ante la información nueva, un surco se formó profundo entre las cejas de Tom y Bill gruñó, arrepintiéndose. A todos sus defectos que seguro Tom tenía enumerados ahora le añadiría manipulador, pero de pronto una risa atravesó el ambiente. Era una risa genuina, lejos de amarga.

—Funcionó de maravilla. —Así como repentina, la risa murió sin dejar rastros en su fisonomía—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Solo para jugar y ver cuánto podría soportar?

Bill saltó de inmediato, quedando otra vez a la altura de Tom y apartando de un manotazo el cigarro que estaba entre los labios de este.

—¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

«¿Acaso la discusión no llegará a su final?», caviló Tom procurando llenar sus pulmones de aire, eso después de cerciorarse que el palillo lleno de tabaco en el suelo no estuviera cerca de nada inflamable.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bill? —preguntó con suavidad. —Contra la espada y la pared, decir la verdad, camuflarla un poco o simplemente mentir; Bill no sabía qué hacer. Quiso volver a retroceder para sentarse en el sillón, mas Tom no le dejó—. ¿Me has perdonado? —imprevistamente, Tom cambió de pregunta.

Bill quiso soltarse del agarre, sin embargo, su cuerpo no colaboró.

La comprensión fue enseguida, Tom no se refería a lo que había ocurrido esa noche sino a la traición de su confianza, esa que rompió lo que habían tenido y los había arrastrado a transitar caminos tan irregulares como el que estaban. No había querido frente a frente ese cuestionamiento por carecer de una réplica que le naciera de las mismas entrañas.

—No sé si…

Se mordió la lengua.

Tom estaba cerca, muy cerca, podía sentir su olor, una mezcla de aroma a “fiesta” y levísima fragancia a perfume o crema de afeitar, asimismo, era capaz de estudiar línea a línea, surco a surco su semblante, algo que ni siquiera la parte hinchada podía deslucir; y eso no era más que limitarse a la parte física.

Bill se dejó envolver por la magia irreal que poco a poco estaba rodeándolo, rozó la mejilla de Tom y…

Y entonces hizo lo que le nacía de la misma médula, alzó un brazo y lo estampó contra la zona que no estaba herida del rostro del otro chico, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos por el porrazo súbito y la impresión.

—Ouch —jadeó Tom, confuso. Sus ojos brillaban de dolor y Bill avanzó los pasos que había retrocedido—. ¿Vas a darme una paliza?

—No. —Bill tomó de su mano y le hizo avanzar hacia la cocina, en donde de la nevera tomó un filete congelado y se lo tendió para que se lo pusiera en donde le había lastimado—. Lo siento —dijo con llaneza y sonriendo.

Tom se sentó en una de las sillas y volvió a jadear de dolor. Por segunda ocasión había comprobado que por más que lucía como una chica, Bill distaba mucho de pegar como una.

—¿Sabes por qué nunca quería formalizar nada? —formuló Bill. La decisión estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás—. Tenía malas experiencias a cuestas pero en vez de que eso me agriase la concepción de lo que era estar con alguien, sin darme cuenta, lo mitificó. Quería algo que rozase lo ideal y no cabía en mí cuando contigo todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Desenmascarar esa parte tuya obsesiva fue duro. Porque Tom, lo tuyo fue obsesión, escúchame bien.

Por inercia, Tom quiso refutar diciendo que lo suyo había sido admiración a distancia, que no había sido un acosador sino un admirador secreto.

Su discurso murió sin alcanzar su garganta.

Bill estaba siendo sincero, hablando con el corazón, así como había dicho Natalie que debían hacer. Su hilera de pensamientos lo llevó a suspirar.

—Lo sé —murmuró. Una mano cálida agarró la suya que reposaba encima de la mesa y apretó, cuando levantó la vista encontró que Bill sonreía.

—Destruiste mi noción romántica y soñadora de lo que debía ser una relación, era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano, lo sé. —Bill dejó de sonreír y nuevamente apretó su mano—. Ahora tengo concientizado que no hay modo de que pueda existir una relación fácil, pero que no por eso deja de ser algo asombroso.

Tom ya ni sentía las punzadas de malestar por los puñetazos, su interior estaba derretido en algo viscoso y dulce.

Bill _en verdad_ era una criatura fascinante, lo confirmaba por millonésima vez.

—¿Me estás proponiendo empezar algo asombroso? —«Dime que sí, porque si no es el caso ahora ni siquiera Gustav me sacará de la miseria», fue lo que no agregó.

Para su completa angustia, sin decir nada, Bill desapareció hacia la sala y regresó luego de unos instantes con un marcador y una cajetilla de cigarros que Tom reconoció como suya, que si no estaba mal había dejado en la mesa de café.

—No sé si fiarme de ti, pero quiero hacerlo. _Voy_ a hacerlo —afirmó—, por lo que, ¿quieres aventurarte conmigo? Sé que no será un camino fácil, y…

El beso fue brusco, necesitado. Tom no hesitó en darlo a pesar del dolor, y Bill lo recibió sospechando que no había mejor modo de zanjar esa conversación y sin darle relevancia al ligero sabor de sangre. El broche de oro fue puesto cuando Bill explicó que la cajetilla era porque los _dos_ intentarían dejar de fumar y el marcador era para ponerlo en el calendario.

No era un final feliz, Tom debía admitir derrota en cuanto a lo de acosador, y las dificultades no se presentarían escasas ni sencillas, pero estaban _juntos_.

Qué más daba el resto.


	24. Esto es amor (y otras cursilerías) + Este es el tío Toni

Cuando Tom le pidió que “hicieran el amor”, su rostro no evidenciaba ya los golpes que había recibido y su tono era grave. Bill le miró fijamente por varios segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas, sonoras y rotundas carcajadas que hicieron que Aquiles ladrara un poco, como solidarizándose con su causa.

—¿Acaso podrías ser más cursi, _cielo_? —expresó entre risotadas, poniéndole un notable dejo burlón a la palabra cielo.

—¿Acaso podrías ser menos romántico, _lindura_? —contestó Tom después de mandar a callar a Aquiles con una mirada, medio divertido, bastante ofendido.

Sus mejillas encendidas delataban cómo le había caído la respuesta de Bill, pero en cuanto este volvió a liberar risas, dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro, lo acompañó, y con Aquiles nuevamente sumándose, la sala de su departamento estuvo invadida por largos minutos de ruidos de jolgorio.

—¿Hablabas en serio? —quiso saber Bill cuando la serenidad retornó y solo quedaba el sonido de la televisión.

Tom emitió una negación vaga, y no hubo más réplicas al respecto. Sin embargo, cuando regresaron del paseo nocturno de Aquiles, Bill, sin pronunciar sílaba, tomó de la mano a Tom y lo dirigió a su habitación, en donde bajó las luces y le hizo sentarse en la cama.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Vamos a hacer el amor —dijo Bill en un murmullo y una sonrisa.

—Pensé que era demasiado…

—Tom —interrumpió—, no importa cómo quieras llamarlo, vamos a tener sexo, sexo lento y placentero.

—¿Lento?

—Muy lento.

El acuerdo hubiese sido tácito sin ser hablado.

Bill desnudó a Tom prenda a prenda, repartiendo besos breves en la piel que descubría con parsimonia y repasaba con las yemas de los dedos tal como si fuera un ciego en pleno reconocimiento de esos músculos que le hacían perder la razón desde siempre.

Desde que estaban en buenos términos solo lo habían hecho una vez en los baños de un restaurante de comida rápida en el que acabaron luego de una noche de fiesta. Había sido apresurado, intenso, ambos más ebrios que no de vodka, vino y _amor_.

Por más irreal que sonase.

Porque risas o no, habían descubierto que  _irreal_ iba totalmente con ellos. No de ese tipo de películas para mujeres que a Bill le gustaban, llenos de clichés, rosas rojas y finales felices; pero sí de ese donde la felicidad era como burbujas en la panza que por un camino invisible se trasladaban al alma para entibiarla.

—Bill —susurró Tom, logrando que el mencionado se pusiera a su altura y dejara de repartir besos mariposa en su ombligo. Lo miró a los ojos y lo besó, solo rompiendo el beso cuando le quitó la camiseta por la cabeza—. Escúchame —pidió cuando la prenda quedó olvidada en el piso.

—¿Uh? —Era indudable que Bill estaba más interesado en cómo las manos de Tom se enfocaban en el cierre de su pantalón.

—Te quiero.

—¿Uh? —repitió, y Tom le sonrió.

—Ahora sí tíldame de cursi.

Eso Bill nunca lo haría. Tuvo que controlarse para no saltarle a Tom y devorárselo entre mordidas y besos, descartando aquello de hacer lo que no habían probado antes, dándose oportunidad a explorar, ir con sosiego y actuar como algo más que animales deseosos de poseerse. Había podido reventar en risas por el término que para su haber era tan rosa, sin embargo, no era tan lerdo como para dejar de comprender a qué se había referido Tom en específico.

—Es la primera vez que lo dices.

—Lo sé, no fue tan difícil como creía… porque, Bill, te quiero.

Ahí iba otra vez, en voz indiscutible, con certeza en cada vocal y consonante.

—No te diré que yo también porque será forzado —advirtió Bill cuando retomaron las caricias y cayeron en la cama con suavidad.

No recibió respuesta, no era requerida. Tom estaba siguiendo la necesidad de verbalizar un sentimiento que había nacido con obsesión instalada sin permiso en su pecho y que rápidamente evolucionó a algo más profundo y completo. Un “te amo” había sido barajado en sus labios pero tampoco quería apresurarse.

Tenían el tiempo del mundo, para que Bill expresara lo que sentía, para presenciar por dónde iba el sendero que estaban labrándose a fin de recorrerlo de la mano. Los minutos siguieron pasando sin verdaderamente ser percibidos en caricias lánguidas, besos que variaban entre perezosos y apasionados, y una preparación íntima que no habían experimentado antes.

—¿Sabes hace cuánto alguien no se tomaba la molestia de…?

—Bill —cortó Tom, sin dejar que sus dedos siguieran explorando.  Era estrecho, húmedo por el lubricante, era _Bill_ , y no dejaba de serlo por más que la mención de previos amantes en ese momento tan inoportuno hubiese causado que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran.

—Son los nervios, es que… es que en algún sentido es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos —musitó, estremeciéndose porque Tom introducía un dedo más.

—¿Quién es el cursi ahora?

—No me jodas —brincó Bill al instante, a pesar de que la violencia de su mirada desapareció instantáneamente cuando su próstata fue rozada adrede.

—Lástima, que eso es lo que estoy por hacer.

Hubo una risa sofocada, un chasquido y el rumor de los muelles de la cama al Bill acomodarse en la posición que quería, casi abrazando sus piernas, su trasero encima de uno de sus almohadones. Superada la típica sensación inconveniente del principio, el dormitorio se convirtió en un contenedor de jadeos, instrucciones de ‘más rápido’ y emociones siendo formuladas en lenguaje no verbal.

Vaivén después, mimos y besos torpes y secos, Tom estaba cerca, podía sentirlo al igual que el sudor que perlaba su espalda y su cuello. Bill gimió bajito sin aviso, enterrando sus uñas en su pecho sin premeditarlo y apretó sus músculos interiores, haciendo de eso más que suficiente para ver estrellas.

 

Había obtenido una calificación superior a la esperaba en una asignación, había sido noche de paga en el Skyline y la temperatura del ambiente era agradable para esa caminata del club a su casa, sin embargo, por el penetrante olor a nicotina que sabía que sus sentidos exageraban para su tortura, Bill no estaba de tan buen humor y se hallaba considerando, con toda la solemnidad del caso, cambiar de mejor amigo.

—No creí decirte esto nunca, pero, Billy, estoy orgulloso de ti. —Georg se limpió una lágrima imaginaria de la comisura del ojo y Bill frunció el ceño.

—Ja, ja, graciosísimo tú, como siempre.

—Fuera de bromas, he estado fumando por fastidiarte todo el trayecto y no se te ha movido ni un pelo.

Bill sabía que Georg lo estaba haciendo aposta, y confirmarlo le hizo bufar.

—Pues no, estás mal —soltó con franqueza—. Esto es una constante jodida guerra, que el parche de nicotina, que soportar estar rodeado de cigarros en el trabajo, salir a correr en las mañanas a cambio de no volver al gimnasio… A veces Tom se vuelve mi persona menos preferida —contó Bill, bajando su volumen unos decibeles como si estuviese revelando un gran secreto de estado.

—Pero no te estás rindiendo. ¿Cuánto lunes vas invicto?

—Cuatro —dijo Bill jactancioso, aunque volvió a fruncir el ceño—. Serían cinco si no fuese porque esa señora tan maleducada fumó directamente en mi boca y…

Eran tres lunes que no marcaba en su calendario un nuevo comienzo en su meta de dejar de fumar; eran marcas de estar consiguiendo su propósito, algo que no había logrado antes por ceder a las tentaciones que ahora no eran menos abundantes pero a las que ponía mayor resistencia gracias a Tom.

Tom y su encantadora forma de animarlo a seguir avanzando paso a paso para abandonar un hábito tan dañino.

Tom y su encantadora forma de celebrar desenfrenadamente cada semana que pasaba.

 

Bill estaba que se mordía las uñas… Bueno no, no se estaba arruinando la manicure francesa que se había hecho esa mañana aunque ganas no le faltaban. El psicópata de turno en el capítulo había secuestrado al protagonista y estaba torturándolo mientras la policía se hallaba en su búsqueda. Él no estaba hecho para eso, sufría con los diálogos y la manera enfermiza de pensar del criminal.

La tensión de las escenas era tanta que estaba al filo del sillón abrazándose a un cojín sin notar la diversión con la que Tom le contemplaba, relajado y dándole sorbitos a su lata fría de Coca-cola.

—¿Falta mucho?

—Poco menos de la mitad.

—Como vamos, tendré una embolia antes de cumplir con esta barbaridad —musitó Bill, dejándose caer teatralmente hacia atrás, y poniéndose rígido de nuevo cuando el protagonista intentó razonar con el psicópata. Tom liberó una risita discreta.

Ver todas las temporadas de The Big Bang Theory a cambio de unos cuantos capítulos de Wire in the Blood, ese era el trato.

Cuando el episodio de hora y media llegó a su fin, Bill estaba conmocionado.

—Te gustó —afirmó Tom después de ordenar una pizza, sintiéndose triunfante.

—¿Acaso no viste lo que le hacían a esos pobres hombres? Hay que tener la mente muy perturbada para admitir que te gustó. Esto me dejará una cicatriz difícil de borrar, no sé si podré dormir esta noche —afirmó Bill con aparente fundamento, fingiendo estar marcado de por vida.

Tom rodó los ojos y, de algún modo, durante la cena accedió a ver la última comedia romántica de Jennifer Aniston en el cine para ayudar a “sanar traumar psicológicos”. Romance rosa y risas grabadas de _sitcoms_ , eso venía en el paquete con Bill, lo había sabido desde mucho antes, pero nada haría que desistiese en su intento de expandir sus horizontes.

La próxima parada sería Criminal Minds.

—Oye, Tom, hay algo que siempre quise preguntarte —dijo Bill lamiéndose lo que tenía de salsa roja en el labio inferior. Tom le miró a la expectativa—. Las fotos esas, ¿por qué me las enviaste con las notas? Le sumó mucha… eh, locura al asunto.

—Las fotos eran mías, sí —aceptó, estirando las piernas debajo de la mesita de centro—, pero no te las envié yo. Fue Andreas.

—¿Andreas? —repitió Bill, dejando de comer—. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Las rosas eran mi labor pero no consideré comunicarme contigo hasta juntar las agallas y hablarte, así que imagina cuando me dijo campante lo de las fotos. Quería jugar.

—Vaya amigo —dijo arrugando la nariz. Este era un motivo más para retrasar la reconciliación que tanto le pedía Andreas desde que todo se había descubierto, algo a lo que no quería ceder; sin embargo, sabía que eventualmente lo haría por Tom, eran demasiado cercanos como para poder conseguir olvidarse de su existencia con éxito.

—Andi ha aprendido su lección —sonrió Tom—. Por cierto, ¿las conservas? Las fotos.

—No.

—Oh…

—Sí, pero sabes qué, deberíamos hacer nuevas fotos, mías, tuyas, de los dos. Serían un mejor recuerdo —propuso Bill para terminar de disfrutar del sábado antes de que comenzaran sus exámenes y las veces que se encontrara con Tom se redujeran a la mitad. Su idea tuvo buena acogida, y antes de saber qué sucedía, estaba forcejeando con su novio para tener en su poder la cámara y sacar fotografías enfocadas.

La vida era buena, incluso si cedía a mirar series con contenido que lo tenía de los nervios y aparte de los dos, de la burbuja en la que transcurría su vida, siempre hubiese más personas, no todas gratas.

Perdonar a Tom no había sido fácil, pero hacer lo mismo con Andreas representaba un nuevo nivel dificultad porque no vislumbraba un claro porqué para hacerlo. Igual, sabía que lo superaría así como las memorias asociadas. Algún día, pronto.

 

Tom no cabía en sí de que sus mejores amigos y su criatura fascinante tuvieran una buena relación: el empleo de maquillista de Natalie resultó ser el lazo indestructible que la unió a Bill desde que se conocieron, eso y su amor por la moda. Gustav tenía el carácter afable y se llevaba bien con todos.

—¿Y qué se siente ser tan asquerosamente feliz? —fue lo que Tom tuvo que plantear cuando Gustav sonreía tanto que las arruguitas que rodeaban sus ojos estaban más contrastadas de lo que le había visto jamás. Tenía una ecografía en sus manos en las que se apreciaba el sexo del feto y podía entreverse el padre orgulloso y consentidor que llegaría a ser.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —replicó Gustav.

Tom resopló, tildándolo de ridículo, pero no se atrevió a refutar, siendo testigo de cómo al otro lado de la mesa Natalie y Bill hablaban hasta por los codos de quién sabe qué temas.

Sí, suponía que Gustav estaba en lo correcto. Aquello era ser _asquerosamente_ feliz.

 

 

**Extra: Este es el tío Toni**

Toni no era la típica representación de tío bonachón, mujeriego y bebedor con barriga cervecera, nariz prominente y rojiza, calva pronunciada y vello facial descuidado. Era básicamente lo opuesto: alto y delgado como una palmera, con un físico envidiable para sus más de setenta años y un bigotito canoso en forma de candado muy bien cuidado.

Cuando Bill lo vio con su camiseta hawaiana y sus caquis, la única diferencia que notó aparte de su bronceado fue la alegría chispeante de sus ojos, la cual sospechaba que involucraba a la mujer a su lado a la que sostenía de la cintura.

—¡Bill! —saludó Toni en cuanto distinguió a su sobrino nieto en el aeropuerto. De inmediato se percató que no iba solo—. ¿Tom? ¿Han venido en el mismo vuelo?

La pregunta clave era, “¿se conocen?”. Bill asintió, más interesado en devolverle la sonrisa a la prometida de Toni que no era en absoluto lo que había imaginado. Había esperado alguien de la mitad de edad de su tío y con una figura envidiable, no una señora pisando los cincuenta, conservada y una belleza indudable, pero mayor.

Tom, por su lado, no se sentía tan relajado.

Durante su adolescencia, Toni Kaulitz había sido su consejero recurrente, en particular sobre cómo ser infalible en llevar a la cama a representantes del sexo opuesto, y no sabía qué tanta gracia le causaría la noticia de su relación con su sobrino favorito.

—Ya me contarán —dictaminó Toni sin retraso—. Esta es Margarita, la que mañana será mi esposa.

— _Hallo_.

Como después sabrían, el alemán de Margarita era tan básico como el español de Toni, y lo que hacían ellos eran chapucear la mayoría de sus conversaciones en inglés. Bill intuía que no se entendían más allá del setenta por ciento y, a pesar de eso, era incuestionable lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro.

 

La ceremonia fue la definición de privado. Los invitados de parte Toni, escasos aparte de Tom y Bill, este último el único familiar, y los de Margarita que también eran contados, no sumaban más de veinte personas en total.

—Te pusiste la soga al cuello —trajo a colación Bill en la recepción aquella frase con la que su tío siempre se refería a casarse. Toni lo festejó dándole un sonoro y sorpresivo beso a Margarita en la mejilla.

—Y más acertado no podría estar.

Toni se disculpó con su nueva esposa y su sobrino, y paseó entre sus invitados, dialogando un poco con uno y otro antes de acercarse a la figura de un hombre joven apoyado contra una de las columnas, como a la expectativa de lo que pasaba en el recinto.

—¿Aburrido? —tanteó por fastidiar. Tom sonrió, brindando a su salud el champagne que bebía—. ¿Quizá te falten chicas bonitas? —siguió fastidiando, victorioso cuando obtuvo de forma automática la respuesta que había ido a buscar: negando, Tom había buscado a Bill con la vista.

Toni Kaulitz era avispado por naturaleza y un par de toques y miradas habían sido más que suficientes para saber lo que acaecía entre el niño al que había visto crecer y su sobrino nieto.

—Sabes que… —alargó Tom, sabiéndose atrapado por los agudos ojos de Toni. Volvió a tomar más champagne—. No sé, Toni, he dejado de ser aquel adolescente que te veía como su mayor influencia. Voy en serio con Bill.

Hubo un corto silencio, la música escuchándose lejana. Toni se aclaró la garganta.

—Siempre pensé que serías como mi sucesor. Me pone contento saber que no será así, aunque si le haces daño te las tendrás que ver conmigo. —Tom sonrió, recibiendo la palmada en su hombro como un sello de aprobación. Una advertencia tan distintiva de pariente sobreprotector, algo que solamente constataba qué tanto Toni quería a Bill—. Seré un viejo pero de decrépito no tengo una fibra y bien puedo patearte ese huesudo trasero tuyo, que no se te olvide.

—No te preocupes, está en buenas manos.

—Lo sé —asintió Toni, cediendo rápido y acariciándose el bigote—. Eres buen chico, no eres de esos que saldría con una locura tipo…

—¿Acosarme por un par de meses y enviarme notas espeluznantes? —completó Bill por él, aproximándose de repente.

Toni elevó una ceja.

—Pensaba en hacer escándalo por los celos. —Tanto Bill como Tom rieron después de un fugaz contacto visual, alimentando su desconcierto—. ¿Hay algo que no están mencionando?

—No, tío, que tienes razón, Tom es buen chico.

Buen chico bajo una que otra capa de “admirador secreto”, fue lo que Bill no pronunció y Tom se lo agradeció, debido a que aquello de la paliza no había sido dicho en chanza.


End file.
